Una Chica que se hace pasar por un Chico
by JulyRC
Summary: Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico… un chico que sabe su secreto…. Entre más pasan tiempo juntos más se enamoran esta es la historia de Sakura Haruno una chica que oculta en verdad lo que es pero con ayuda de sus amigos y más de Sasuke Uchiha lograra sacar a la verdadera persona que tiene por dentro y todo empieza en la preparatoria de la villa oculta de la hoja
1. Capitulo 1

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico **Capitulo 1**

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico… un chico que sabe su secreto…. Entre más pasan tiempo juntos más se enamoran esta es la historia de Sakura Haruno una chica que oculta en verdad lo que es pero con ayuda de sus amigos y más de Sasuke Uchiha lograra sacar a la verdadera persona que tiene por dentro y todo empieza en la preparatoria de la villa oculta de la hoja

Kakashi: Muy bien estudiantes por favor tomen ha ciento que hoy les tengo una pequeña noticia

Todos: Hi

Kakashi: El día de hoy llega un nuevo estudiante transferido viene desde Estados Unidos por favor pasa

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Seishiro Haruno (mejor conocido como Sakura Haruno)

Kakashi: Porque no les dices algo de ti

Seishiro: Soy Seishiro Haruno tengo 16 años y yo nací aquí en Japón vivía en Estados Unidos hace como 8 años y vuelvo aquí a terminar mis estudios

Kakashi: Bueno luego nos seguirás contando bueno siéntate en un escritorio desocupado

Seishiro: Hi

*Pensamientos de Seishiro (o mejor dicho de Sakura)*

Mi verdadero nombre es Sakura Haruno llegue a este país aquí no solamente para terminar mis estudios si no también hacer aquí una nueva vida empezar desde cero y olvidar lo que hice en Estados Unidos)

3 Horas de clases después

Kakashi: Bueno ya es hora de que vallan al receso así que salgan Hi

Todos: Hi

Kakashi: A Seishiro puedo hablar contigo

Seishiro: Hi….

Pasaron 2 minutos para que Kakashi-sensei y Seishiro quedaran solos en el salón

Seishiro: ¿Que pasa Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Hasta cuando vas a ocultar tu verdadero yo

Seishiro: Pero de que me está hablado sensei *nervioso*

Kakashi: Esta bien que se lo ocultes a tus compañeros pero como tu profesor tienes que venirme agarrando confianza no… señorita

Seishiro: si sensei…

Kakashi: Y tranquila no le diré a nadie tu secreto ^^

Seishiro: Gracias-sensei

Kakashi: Bueno ya vete con tus compañeros al receso

Seishiro: Hi

En el receso

*Pensamientos de Sakura*

Creo que estuvo mal que se lo haya ocultado a Kakashi-sensei tiene razón que tengo que confiar en algunas personas y todo eso bueno hasta ahora los únicos que saben mi secreto es Kakashi-sensei y mi tía Tsunade que es la Directora de aquí

¿?: Oye te llamas Seishiro no

Seishiro: Mmmm Hi

Naruto: Un gusto en conocerte mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y vamos en la misma clase

Seishiro: Es un gusto Naruto

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Seishiro: Que pasa

Naruto: Nada solo que me imagine que estaba hablando con una chica n-nU

Seishiro: Acaso me vez como una chica ¬¬ (por poco y me descubre suspiro)

Naruto: Emmm claro que no Seishiro pues… que tal si te presento a mis amigos y algunos compañeros de nuestra clase ^^

Seishiro: Si sería estupendo. :D

**Naruto llevo a Seishiro a conocer a los demás chicos de su grupo**

Naruto: Hey chicos quiero que conozcan a mi nuevo amigo Seishiro

Seishiro: Hola mi nombre es Seishiro un gusto ^^

Sasuke: No crees que ya sea fastidioso que repitas tu nombre ya varias veces

Seishiro: Ah Lociento no pensaba que era molesto Jajaja (Parece que este chico se levanta de mal humor ¬¬)

Sasuke: He que molesto pone media sonrisa

Seishiro: -_-

Ino: Ya cálmate Sasuke-kun no molestes a Seishiro-kun

Naruto: Bueno ya cálmense mira Seishiro te presentare a mis amigos. El chico que vez aquí es mi mejor amigo su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: Hmp

Naruto: Ella es Ino Yamanaka

Ino: Encantada de conocerte Seishiro-kun (Que lindo es)

Seishiro: Encantado de conocerte Ino-chan reverencia

Ino: El placer es todo mío ^/^

Naruto: Y pues bueno aun faltan más

¿?: Lamento llegar tarde

Seishiro: Quien es esta chica que viene acompañada de este chico y esa chica

Naruto: A ella es Hinata Hyuga

Hinata: A tú debes ser el chico nuevo de la clase verdad mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata

Seishiro: Encantado mi nombre es… interrumpido

Sasuke: Seishiro si, si ya te oímos mil veces

Seishiro: ^^* bueno ya oíste a Sasuke

Hinata: Un gusto en conocerte Seishiro-kun n-nU

Naruto: Bueno y los chicos que vez a su lado son Neji Hyuga el primo de Hinata y su Novia Tenten

Neji y Tenten: Un Gusto

Seishiro: También es un gusto en conocerlos

Naruto: Que tal si todos vamos por unas malteadas después de la escuela para celebrar la llegada de nuestro nuevo amigo Seishiro volteando a ver a Seishiro

Seishiro: No crees que los demás tengan planes después de la escuela Naruto

Hinata: Por mi está bien

Ino: Yo no tengo ningún problema Seishiro-kun ^^

Tenten: Sera divertido

Neji: Si porque no

Naruto: Que me dices tú Sasuke ^^

Sasuke: Paso ¬¬

Naruto: Porque D:

Sasuke: Porque no te acuerdas que tenemos practica de futbol después de la escuela

Naruto: Se me había olvidado |||O.O

Sasuke: Baka -_-

Naruto: Que me dijiste :(

Sasuke: Que esta sordo te dije B-A-K-A

Naruto: Teme *¬_¬

Ino: Ya dejen de pelear los dos y será mejor que volvamos a clases

Neji y Tenten: Nosotros nos vamos al nuestro se van

Naruto: Lociento Seishiro tendremos que celebrar otro día

Seishiro: De todos modos aun tengo asuntos pendientes en mi casa n-nU

Sasuke: Hmp

Ya después de las clases

Kakashi: A Seishiro la Directora Tsunade te quiere ver en su oficina

Seishiro: A si gracias Kakashi-sensei

Ino: Y para que te querrá Tsunade-sama

Seishiro: Tsunade-sama?

Ino: Así también le dicen a la Directora

Seishiro: Entiendo

Ino: Bueno pero eso no evita saber para que te quiere la Directora

Seishiro: Eso no lose pero lo averiguare ^^ volteándola a ver a Ino

Ino: ^^ (AAAAAA KAWAI)

Hinata: Oye Ino lista para irnos

Ino: Así nos vemos mañana Seishiro-kun

Seishiro: Si hasta mañana

**Hinata e Ino se van**

Seishiro: Bueno una vez que guarde me iré a la dirección

**Se oye que alguien abre la puerta y entra Sasuke**

Sasuke: Que aun no te vas -_-

Seishiro: Si no me voy no es tu problema *¬_¬

Sasuke: Je que chico tan imprudente

Seishiro: Imprudente lo serás tú

Sasuke: Hmp *¬_¬

Seishiro: Con tu permiso

**Seishiro se va del Salón**

-En la Dirección-

*Tocan la puerta*

Tsunade: Adelante

Seishiro: Me llamo a llamar Directora Tsunade

Tsunade: Si por favor cierra la puerta

Seishiro: Hi cierra la puerta

Tsunade: Y bien

Seishiro: Me vas a preguntar cómo me fue "Tía Tsunade" sonriendo

Tsunade: Sabes muy bien que no estás en condición de llamarme así Sakura

Sakura: A Gomenasai Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Y pues que tal tu nueva Escuela

Sakura: Pues está muy bonita esta escuela y los profesores también y pues mis amigos también

Tsunade: Me alegra oír eso

Sakura: Si

**De repente Sakura recuerda lo de Sasuke **

Tsunade: Que pasa porque pones esa cara

Sakura: A por nada es que me acorde de algo muy molesto n-n*

Tsunade: Bueno ya es hora de que te vayas a casa

Seishiro: Si con tu permiso se va

-En el Pasillo-

*Pensamientos de Seishiro (Sakura)*

Que chico tan grosero como es que pueda convertirme en su amiga o en mi caso de realidad su amigo ¬¬ es un grosero que tan solo verlo la primera vez supe que no nos íbamos a llevar bien debería aprender unos modales y como puede ser que se me venga a la mente en estos momentos *-_-

**Seishiro no se fija y tropieza con alguien**

Seishiro: A perdón no me fije en donde iba

¿?: No está bien parecía que algo te iba molestando

Seishiro: Soy Seishiro Haruno y voy en la clase 2-D

Itachi: Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y voy en la clase 3-A

Seishiro: Eres un año mayor que yo

Itachi: Jajaja si que bien que lo notaste

Seishiro: (Y este tío que le pico U¬¬)

Itachi: Dijiste que ibas en la clase 2-D

Seishiro: A… Hi

Itachi: Entonces te toco estar con Sasuke

Seishiro: Si por mala suerte -_-*

Itachi: Porque dices eso acaso tuviste mala impresión de el

Seishiro: Siempre ha sido a si de arrogante *¬¬

Itachi: No pero así se muestra con algunas personas

Seishiro: Mmmm me lo imagine

Itachi: Porque no te calmas un poco hombre

Seishiro: -_- está bien Itachi-Sempai

Itachi: Jajaja quita lo del Sempai y solo dime Itachi

Seishiro: Ok ^^

Itachi: … mirada fija

Seishiro: n-nU Emmm porque me ve de esa manera Itachi

Itachi: Es que nose por el momento me pareció a verte escuchado como una mujer

Seishiro: Sera su imaginación n-nU

Itachi: No estoy seguro que te escuche como una mujer

Seishiro: no será que se pego en la cabeza

Itachi: Mmmm que raro

*Pensamientos de Seishiro (Sakura)*

Y así como que empezó a discutir que no era una mujer pero la realidad es que en verdad si lo soy -_-U pero por el momento eso no tiene que ser rebelado no todavía claro

Seishiro: Ya te dije que no soy una chica n_n*

Itachi: Estas seguro

Seishiro: Completamente Itachi-Sempai

Itachi: Pues…

¿?: Porque no mejor ya dejan de hablar y nos vamos Itachi

Seishiro (Sakura) e Itachi voltean

Sasuke: Entonces que nos vamos ya Itachi

Itachi: Si claro solo estaba hablando con Seishiro

Sasuke: Pues ya no pierdas tu tiempo con él y vámonos

Seishiro: Y a ti que te pasa! Mendigo Arrogante ó_ó

Sasuke: A quien le dices arrogante ES-CO-RE-A

Seishiro: Ahora si me dan ganas de golpear esa cara bonita que tienes *¬_¬

Sasuke: Tan solo quiero ver que lo intentes sonriendo

**Seishiro (Sakura) estaba por golpear a Sasuke hasta que alguien los detuvo**

Kakashi: Tu primer día de clases y ya estas metiendo en problemas no… señorito Seishiro

Seishiro: Kakashi-sensei… vera etto…

Sasuke: Hmp bueno si me disculpa sensei yo me largo Se va

Itachi: Disculpen a mi hermano por esto especialmente tu Seishiro

Seishiro: Tú no te tienes que disculparte el que se tiene que disculpar es el ARROGANTE de Sasuke Ó_Ó

Kakashi: Ya Seishiro contrólate

Itachi: Bueno nos vemos luego… Se va

Kakashi: Y tu ve ahora a la dirección

Seishiro: Pero si él empezó *¬¬

Kakashi: No me importa quien empezó ve a la dirección YA

Seishiro: Hi -_-*

-En la Dirección-

Tsunade: Kakashi me reporto lo que paso y eso… NO LO PUEDO CREER DE TI JOVENCITA enojada

Sakura: Y que querías que hiciera él me provoco -_-

Tsunade: PERO TU ERES UNA CHICA Y NO DEBERIAS ESTAR GOLPEANDO A LOS CHICOS aun más enojada

Sakura: RECUERDA QUE TAMBIEN SOY UN CHICO grito a Tsunade

Tsunade: …

Sakura: Estoy harta de ocultar lo que soy ya nose si soy hombre o mujer PORQUE NO MEJOR ME MORI JUNTO CON MIS PADRES

Tsunade: Sakura…

**Tsunade estaba a punto de abrazar a Sakura pero esta se aparta**

Sakura: Lociento tía será mejor que me valla adelantando se va

Tsunade: Se que es difícil para ti Sakura pero es por tu propio bien…

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico **Capitulo 2**

Han pasado 3 días desde que discutí con mi tía Tsunade la escuela ha estado normal… pero aun así no he dejado de pelearme con el tonto de Sasuke Uchiha y ahora era Viernes y a la primera hora era EDUCACION FISICA! O_O|||

Asuma: Muy bien chicos hoy es clase de educación física listos para jugar

Todos parecían un poco desanimados decían que Asuma-sensei era algo exigente depende del humor que tenia, los hombres no parecían tener problemas ya que ellos se llevaban bien con él… en cuanto a las chicas… algunas se veían desanimadas creo que no les gusta esta clase… pero ya veré que puedo hacer

Asuma: Mmmm parece veo que hay una persona nueva en esta clase

Seishiro: Si mi nombre es Seishiro Asuma-sensei

Asuma: Pues muy bien Seishiro como eres el chico nuevo tu escogerás el deporte de hoy

Seishiro: Hi…

Al parecer aquí el deporte favorito de la escuela es básquetbol seguido del fútbol y después vóleibol Mmmm quería jugar un deporte en donde todos juguemos bien así que…

Seishiro: Quiero jugar Futbeis

TODOS LOS CHICOS: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Seishiro: Que fue tan gracioso…

Hinata: Emmm Seishiro-kun digamos que ese juego nunca se ha jugado en esta escuela

Seishiro: ¿por qué no?

Ino: Ese es un deporte muy anticuado que solamente ahora lo juegan los niños de primaria suspiro

Kiba: Por favor hacernos jugar ese juego de niños… que eres niño de pueblo o que en tono burlesco

Seishiro: Que acaso es mucho para ti un simple juego de niños sonriendo

Kiba: Te estás burlando de mi enojado

Seishiro: No claro que no… ¬.¬ sarcásticamente

Kiba: Muy bien jugare tu estúpido jueguito para que veas quien va a ganar

Seishiro: De acuerdo ¬w¬ (este tipo tiene el cerebro de un perro)

Naruto: Muy bien Seishiro hagamos un buen juego ^^

Seishiro: Claro

Sasuke: Hmp

Seishiro: Que acaso tú tampoco quieres jugar ¬¬

Sasuke: Yo no voy a desperdiciar todo esto por estar jugando un juego infantil

Seishiro: Acaso el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha es gallina tono burlesco

Sasuke: Di lo que quieras nada me hará jugar ese tonto juego

**Sasuke estaba a punto de irse a sentar pero algo hace que tal vez cambie de opinión **

Seishiro: Que tal si hacemos esto algo interesante

Sasuke: Te escucho…

Seishiro: Que tal si hacemos una pequeñita apuesta sonriendo

Sasuke: Que te propones…

Seishiro: Si gana el equipo de los hombres hare tu tarea por todo el semestre

Naruto: Como que el equipo de hombres Seishiro

Ino: Explícate

Seishiro: El juego es hombres contra mujeres

TODAS LAS CHICAS: NOOOOOO PORQUE NOS TIENES QUE METER A NOSOTRAS ENOJADAS

Asuma: A ver las chicas calmadas o las mando a correr

**Todas se quedaron en silencio**

Seishiro: bueno como decía el juego es entre hombres y mujeres y para que no se injusto yo me iré al equipo de chicas y… volviendo a la apuesta si yo gano Mmmm (que puede ser que haga que él Uchiha se vea estúpido) Mmmm a yace dirás o no mucho mejor GRITARAS que te gusto a toda la escuela ^^

**Todos se quedaron en Shock hasta el profe xD**

Seishiro: Y bien ^^

Sasuke: Si tu plan es hacerme quedar en ridículo entonces no

Seishiro: Ahora veo que el Gran Sasuke Uchiha no es están genial como decían ¬w¬

Sasuke: Muy bien tú lo pediste. Espero que te gusten mis tareas

Y con esto último yo y el Uchiha estrechamos manos y empezamos a jugar todo iba bien nosotras pateamos y los chicos cachan al principio con esto pensé que las chicas tendrían más ganas de jugar pero al parecer me equivoqué solo llevábamos 10 minutos (y la clase solo dura 1 hora) y pues no pensé que estaría tan mal….

Asuma: Los chicos llevan 10 carreras y las chicas 2

No puedo creer que estuviéramos tan bajas que les faltaba a las chicas para que se pusieran las pilas y jugáramos enserió tenía que hacer algo y eso era ya.

Seishiro: Sensei pido tiempo…

Asuma: Esta bien

-Con las chicas-

Seishiro: Y díganme…. QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE PONGAN LAS PILAS!

Ino: Bueno digamos que la mayoría de aquí nadie quiere jugar

Hinata: La mentó mucho que estemos perdiendo pero…

Ino: El hecho es que somos mujeres

Tenten: No podemos hacer nada si las otras chicas no se ponen de acuerdo para jugar suspiro

Seishiro: Ok… (Tengo que pensar si perdemos no solo perderíamos el juego también Sasuke se burlara de mi de aquí hasta la graduación; Inner: TENEMOS QUE GANAR! .)

Tenten: Entonces que haremos señor capitán

Seishiro: Esta bien si ganamos hare lo que ustedes me digan

**LAS CHICAS EMPIEZAN HACEN UN CIRCULO Y SE COTILLEAN EN SECRETO PARA QUE SEISHIRO (SAKURA) NO ESCUCHE **

Ino: Ok Seishiro-kun las chicas y yo ya decidimos que queremos si ganamos

Seishiro: Y que decidieron n_n||| algo asustada

Tenten: Créeme que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto suspiro

Hinata: Yo tampoco Seishiro-kun n_n|||

Ino: bueno son solo 2 cositas n_n

1.-Queremos que nos invites al Karaoke después de esto

2.-Nos ayudaras con nuestras tareas que no entendamos

Seishiro: Bueno no hay problema con eso n_n (A veces son más malas que el Uchiha INNER: Que malvadas .)

Después de eso volvimos al juego las chicas ya parecieron tomársela bien estábamos muy bien hasta los chicos se impresionaron de la recuperada que nos dimos n_n en solo otros 20 minutos

Asuma: 18 Hombres 12 Mujeres

Kiba: Como es que ellas se recuperaron tan rápido

Naruto: Tal vez tuvieron algo de motivación sonriendo

Sasuke: Hey! Ustedes dos dejen de perder su tiempo y sigan jugando

Kiba: Y a ti quien te nombro nuestro jefe enojado

Sasuke: Hmp será mejor que te calles perro y sigas jugando

Kiba: Que dijiste enojado

Naruto: Ya Kiba será mejor que lo dejemos así y sigamos jugando nervioso

Y así solo faltaban pocos minutos para que la hora de educación física terminara ya todos nos veíamos cansados para ser un simple juego de niños era más como un campo de batalla en donde se podría ver el orgullo de cada quien (bueno para mí en este juego era mi orgullo ¬¬) ya no iba a dejar que ni uno de los chicos hiciera una carrera así que rápidamente me puse mas energética y anduve atrapando cada pelota que los chicos iban pateando

Asuma: 18 a 18 quedan 3 minutos de juego

Solo 3 minutos necesitaba seguir así y tener más carreras para sí ganarle al Uchiha y por fin verlo humillado frente a toda la escuela y podría ganarme algunos puntos con la gente de mi clase pero eso ya lo veremos.

Asuma: Aun están empatados y solo queda 1 minuto de juego

Solo quedaba un minuto y ya estaba así dos chicas estaban en las bases me tocaba patear el balón a mí, si la saco del juego estoy segura que ganaríamos y mi victoria estaría asegurada.

**Seishiro patea el balón parece que si se está a punto de irse esta corriendo a la base pero en ese entonces… es rápidamente ponchada por nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha **

Seishiro: pero como puede ser posible si yo gol pie la pelota lejos y ahora estoy quemado

Sasuke: Obviamente te falta mucho por aprender ES-CO-RE-A sonriendo

**Suena el silbato de Asuma-Sensei **

Asuma: Bien el juego termina y esto queda en empate

Me sentí un poco decepcionada estaba segura que esa patada al balón era mi victoria del juego pero la cosa era como ese Uchiha rápidamente me dio el quemado de gracia simplemente no pude ver cuando el llego que tan rápido es ese maldito Uchiha

Asuma: Muy bien hoy jugaron estupendamente y me sorprendió mucho que las chicas se hayan puesto al 100% bueno creo que esto merece puntos extras sonriendo

Bueno no logre mi victoria pero al menos logre puntos extras en la materia y con el profe y ahora falta otra cosa que tengo al pendiente _||||

Ino: Oye Seishiro-kun no se te olvide lo que nos prometiste a mí y a las chicas ^^

Seishiro: Hi… n_nU

Asuma: Muy bien chicos váyanse todos a cambiarse y a irse a su siguiente clase

Todos: Si Asuma-sensei

A veces daba miedo que todos habláramos al mismo tiempo bueno era de miedo y a veces divertido, pero ahorita el problema es que a la salida… todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado se irá en el karaoke con todas las chicas del salón TT_TT (POR QUE A MI! Inner: Tranquila era un sacrificio que teníamos que tomar -.- aparte harás nuevas amigas; en parte en eso tienes razón)

Naruto: Oye Seishiro eso fue un gran juego n_n

Seishiro: Gracias Naruto espero volvamos a jugar así

Naruto: Yo también lo creo, ahora vámonos a los probadores a vestirnos

Seishiro: Si vamos a… ESPERA QUE! gritando

Naruto: Que te pasa que te pensabas quedar con el uniforme de educación física todo el día

Seishiro: Etto… es que Mmmm

Naruto: Que te ocurre Seishiro

Seishiro: Emmm a mi nada n_nU

Naruto: ¿Entonces?

Seishiro: A olvide que tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama para ver que especialidad (Taller) me toco siempre

Naruto: Ya veo…

Seishiro: Bueno será mejor que la valla a ver Se va corriendo

Naruto: Nunca entenderé lo que tiene este chico

Corrí rápidamente de allí necesitaba una parte en donde podría cambiarme de ropa tanto olvide que soy un chico y que tengo que cambiarme en sus probadores / (pero la realidad es que solo soy una chica) bueno aparte de que no mentía que tenía que ver a mi tía para ver que especialidad toque.

-En dirección-

**Tocan la puerta de la Directora**

Tsunade: Adelante

Sakura: Emmm se puede

Tsunade: Si me imagino que vienes por la especialidad que te toco siempre verdad

Sakura: Emmm si y también por otra cosa… n_n

Tsunade: ¿?

Sakura: Me prestas tu cuartito de oficina para cambiarme de uniforme (baño)

Tsunade: Claro suspiro

Sakura: Arigato ^^

**5 minutos después **

Sakura: Y bien señora Directora en que especialidad me toco

Tsunade: Laboratorista Clínico

Sakura: Mmmm genial

Tsunade: Si eso era todo puedes irte

Sakura: Si gracias Directora Se va

Me sentía a gusto después de a ver salido de la dirección y la especialidad que me toco me gustaba mucho siempre he querido ser una doctora pero muchas escuelas no tenían esa especialidad en mi otra escuela estaba en Administración de empresas pero eso casi no me gustaba se me hacía muy aburrido bueno y ahora que tengo el taller de Laboratorista Clínico puedo después de eso estudiar en la universidad de enfermería más prestigiosa que hay aquí y bueno era hora de almorzar así que decidí reunirme con mis amigos busque y busque pero no los encontré han de estar en otra parte bueno me decidí que por hoy me iría a la biblioteca a leer un poco.

-En la Biblioteca-

Al parecer la biblioteca era grande se podía decir que era tranquila (Inner: obviamente todas las bibliotecas son así -.-; a ti nadie pidió tu opinión ¬¬) bueno estaba buscando un libro que tenga que ver con las clases Clínicas que iba a tener después de aquí, por fin encontré un buen lugar en la biblioteca en donde poder leer a gusto, bueno era un lugar tranquilo junto a una gran ventana se veía como un cuadro de un museo pero creo que ya estoy exagerando n_nU

Seishiro: Bueno veamos que tiene este libro para mí

**Seishiro (Sakura) Estaba leyendo muy a gusto hasta que oye que alguien se le acerca **

Hinata: No sabía que te gustaba leer ese tipo de libros

Seishiro: A eres tu Hinata, observando que también tiene un libro

Hinata: Que te ha parecido la Biblioteca

Seishiro: Estupenda… Quieres sentarte a leer junto conmigo ^^

Hinata: Emmm si Arigato Seishiro-kun

Bueno aparte de quedarme a leer también me la pase leyendo con mi buen amiga Hinata ella parecía que le gustaran las mismas cosas que a mí y al parecer también a veces podría ser un poco tímida, quería saber más de ella pero tocaron la campana para entrar a clases

Seishiro: Que injusto yo que me la había pasado bien con mi buena amiga Haciendo puchero

Hinata: Jajaja bueno Seishiro-kun será mejor que te vayas a tu siguiente clase

Seishiro: A si por cierto que clase te toca a ti Hinata

Hinata: Laboratorista Clínico ¿por?

Seishiro: A porque a mí también me toca esa clase, que suerte tengo ^ ^

Hinata: ¿Enserio?

Seishiro: Si ¿por qué?

Hinata: Es que se me hace raro que un hombre le guste Laboratorista Clínico

Seishiro: ¿Que hay pocos hombres allí?

Hinata: De hecho no hay ninguno n_nU

Seishiro: …

Me quede en Shock es enserio que no había hombres en ese taller creo que me habían dicho que ese era para puras chicas pero eso se me hace tan injusto pero que se le va hacer yo creo que hay pura chica porque ni un hombre se interesa en entrar a algo así suspiro

Hinata: Bueno vamos o se nos hará tarde

Seishiro: Si

-En clases de Laboratorio Clínico-

Al parecer todo me iba bien hasta que las chicas me veían que acaso era un bicho raro bueno… como dijo Hinata no había ningún hombre en este taller me sentía como un bicho raro. Y así iba a aguantar la mirada de todas por 3 horas (que fastidios _)

Kurenai: Muy bien chicas hoy es un nuevo semestre, nuevas reglas y por fin nueva especialidad y… ¿un chico?

**Todas se le quedaron viendo al pobre de Seishiro**

Seishiro: Emmm si Sensei mi nombre es Seishiro y soy nuevo en esta escuela

Kurenai: Pues bienvenido es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hay un hombre en mi clase de Laboratorio Clínico ^^

Seishiro: Hi n_nU

Kurenai: Muy bien puedes sentare junto a Yamanaka está bien si te asigno a Seishiro como tu compañero

Ino: Si no hay problema n_n

Si supiera que soy mujer no pondría esa cara -.-U

Seishiro: Espero ser un buen compañero de equipo Ino

Ino: Claro que los serás sonriendo

Emmm creo que tenía algo de miedo por ser el único hombre en esta clase estar aprisionada por todas estas chicas aunque… (Yo también soy una) creo que quiero tener un poco de aire.

Seishiro: Kurenai-Sensei Puedo ir al tomar agua

Kurenai: Claro pero no tardes mucho

Seishiro: Hi…

-En el Pasillo-

Seishiro: A veces uno no puede estar a gusto suspiro

¿?: Me impresiona que te hallas metido a un taller así ESCOREA

Seishiro: No me sorprende que no pueda estar un momento tranquilo sin que un Arrogante aparezca ¬¬

Sasuke: Hmp

Seishiro: Ya que quieres Uchiha

Sasuke: Nada yo solamente pasaba

Seishiro: Pues a ver cuando te largas

Sasuke: Hmp que molesto sonriendo

Seishiro: Y tú en que especialidad llevas o que ¬¬

Sasuke: Administración

Seishiro: Es la especialidad más aburrida que pueda a ver

Sasuke: Sera aburrida para ti porque tal vez no le entiendas sonriendo

Seishiro: Claro que le entiendo en mi otra escuela yo tenía Administración

Sasuke: Y es de seguro que reprobaste y por eso viniste aquí sonriendo

Seishiro: Eso no es cierto enojado

Sasuke: Hmp Bueno nos vemos ESCOREA Se va

Seishiro: NO ME DIGAS ESCOREA! gritándolo

Y así termino mi primera semana de escuela conocí amigos y conocí a alguien que pudiera ser mi rival pero… porque tiene que llamarme así maldigo el día en que lo conocí podrá ser que algún día ese tipo pueda ser mi amigo… quien sabe solo el tiempo lo dirá.

CONTINUARA


	3. Capitulo 3

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico Capitulo 3

Un fin de semana relajante es en donde puedo ser solamente una chica y dejar de fingir ser un chico aunque me la pase haciendo tareas y no tenga con quien salir (ya que todos mis amigos creen que soy otra persona) pero en fin puedo entretenerme aquí un rato con mi tía.

Sakura: Porque nunca hay algo bueno en la tele haciendo pucheros

**Alguien toca la puerta y entra**

Tsunade: Sakura puedes venir a la sala por favor

Sakura: Así claro en unos minutos voy

Tsunade: Te espero se va

Me cambie rápido ya que aun estaba en piyamas nose para que me quería la tía Tsunade pero de algo estoy segura debe ser algo mejor que estar cambiándole a la tele ya que no hay nada que ver

Sakura: Y para que me quieres tía

Tsunade: Es solo un pequeño trabajito que quiero que me hagas n_n

Sakura: Que es ¬.¬

Tsunade: Necesito que vallas al centro comercial y me traigas esto dándole una lista

Sakura: Y porque no lo puedes hacer tu si se puede saber tía -_-U

Tsunade: Porque tengo trabajo de la escuela que hacer así que me preguntaba que si lo puedes hacer tu ya que veo que estas muy desocupada

Sakura: Esta bien iré Se va

Mmmm demonios solo para eso me quería mi tía mandarme a hacer sus recaditos no es muy divertido -.- pero también me alegra mucho yo creo que vio que estaba aburrida y lo hizo para que me fuera y saliera a divertir que considerada es… más tarde le daré las gracias a mi tía, muy bien estaba llegando y cheque la lista que me había dado mi tía y parecía que la mayoría eran puras cosas de oficina (típico) y lo otro era comida para hacer la cena (Y ya me imagino quien va a cocinar hoy -_-)

-Centro comercial -

Al parecer este lugar era muy grande podría hasta yo misma perderme aquí (que mal n_nU) bueno para mí lo último que era comprar era lo de la cena así que mejor me fui rápido a comprar lo del material de oficina que quería mi tía

Sakura: Veamos…

**Sakura busca en el mapa del centro comercial **

Sakura: Aquí esta Mmmm no está muy lejos… bien que empiecen las compras

Me fui rápidamente a comprar el material mi tía a veces sí que puede ser olvidadiza en darme el dinero para comprar las cosas (que acaso quería que usara mi dinero -.-)

*Flash Back*

**Sakura vuelve a casa **

Tsunade: Apenas han pasado 5 minutos desde que te fuiste ¿Qué paso?

Sakura: Quieres explicarme tu eso cansada y sin aliento

Tsunade: ¿?

Sakura: COMO SE TE OCURRE MANDARME A UN RECADO COMO ESTE Y SIN DINERO CON QUE PAGAR _*

Tsunade: Oh, con que era eso bueno aquí tienes conteniendo la risa

Sakura: Sinceramente uno tiene que estar recordándote las cosas suspiro

*Fin del Flash Back*

Bueno el centro comercial es muy grande no puedo creer que esta ciudad tenga un mercado o un centro comercial tan grande, hasta diría que es como el que yo iba a estados unidos con… Mmmm mejor no quisiera recordar y seguir caminando hasta terminar las compras.

**Pasan 20 minutos y Sakura ya casi termina sus compras **

Sakura: Bueno ya casi termino ahora solo falta lo de la comida para la cena suspiro pero primero tomare un descanso n_n

Había muchas partes en donde poder tomar algo pero me decidí por irme a tomar un café ya que era el día relajante y me daban ganas de tomarme uno así que busque la Cafeteria más cercana que pudiera ver cerca de mí. Encontré uno parecía acogedor y amistoso el lugar mayormente estaba llena como de chicos de mi edad, bueno de todos modos me entre a ese lugar.

Camarera: Bienvenida a nuestro café con tono amigable

Sakura: Ah muchas gracias n_n

Camarera: Tiene alguna reservación o algo

Sakura: No solamente vengo a descansar un poco aquí

Camarera: Bueno déjeme mostrarle su mesa por favor sígueme

Los Empleados aquí parecían agradables y trataban muy bien a la gente como me gustaría poder trabajar en un lugar así Mmmm… (Inner: Y ¿si consigues un trabajo?; No sería mala idea; Inner: Si no podemos hacernos las mantenidas con Tsunade) Me acuerdo que en Estados Unidos tenía un trabajo bien pagado, buenos compañeros de trabajo y donde conocí a… DEMONIOS! Tengo que olvidarme de todo eso; últimamente he recordado mucho de mi pasado, suerte que no ha sido nada triste (Inner: pero ha sido gente que has querido olvidar)

Camarera: Ha disculpe señorita pero ya eligió que va a pedir

Sakura: Ah perdóneme es que últimamente ando muy distraída más tarde le diré lo que pediré

Camarera: Esta bien con su permiso Se va

Tan distraída me siento que no puedo ya ni estar viendo lo que me rodea ahora que triste se me hace esto suspiro

¿?: Disculpa podemos sentarnos aquí yo y mis amigos es que no hay mesas desocupadas

Sakura: Claro sin voltear a ver quiénes eran

¿?: Muchas gracias n_n

*Pensamientos de Sakura*

Mmmm a veces me pregunto si pudieras volver a corregir tu pasado que puedas volver y tratar de corregir algo que no querías que pasara… Inner: Hola; no me fastidies; Inner: Tienes compañía ¬¬

*Fin de los pensamientos de Sakura*

**Sakura voltea ver quiénes eran esa compañía**

De repente me quede en Shock cuando vi que los que me estaban acompañando eran mis compañeros de escuela ahora por andar de distraída no vi quienes venían hacia acá Mmmm ahora tengo que fingir que no conozco a estas personas (pero la realidad es que si los conozco… y uno de esas personas no me agradaba n_n*)

Naruto: De nuevo quiero agradecerte por dejarnos sentar contigo n_n

Sakura: Así de nada n_nU Algo nerviosa

Ino: Discúlpame pero… ya nos hemos visto antes

Sakura: Emmm no jamás en mi vida los había visto n_nU

Hinata: Pues tu cara se nos hace muy familiar

Sakura: Pues las suyas no

Naruto: Ah yace te pareces a un amigo nuestro

Hinata: Te refieres a Seishiro-kun?

Ino: Claro con razón ya se me a figuraba a alguien n_n

Naruto: Mmmm yace tengo una idea sonriendo

Hinata: Que idea tienes en mente n_nU

Naruto: Llamare a Seishiro para que venga a conocer a nuestra nueva amiga ^^

Ino: Eso es una gran idea

Sasuke: Hmp para que… solo le harás perder el tiempo

Naruto: No seas molesto Sasuke Marcando en su Celular

Sakura: n_nU (tengo un mal presentimiento de esto)

**Suena el Celular de Sakura**

Sakura: … (Me quiero morir X_x; Inner: Aguanta _U)

Naruto: Que raro no me contesta

Ino: Vuélvele a marcar

Hinata: Y si está ocupado

Sasuke: Hmp se los dije a de estar ocupado la Escoria sonriendo

Sakura: … (Hare como que no escuche eso n_n*)

Naruto: Volveré a intentar volviendo a marcar

**Suena de nuevo el Celular de Sakura**

Naruto: No nada

Hinata: Ha de estar ocupado

Ino: Espera un minuto aquí hay gato encerrado ¬¬ arrebatándole la bolsa de Sakura

Sakura: Hey! Espera que estás haciendo enojada

Hinata: Espera eso está muy mal .

Ino: Aja lo encontré

Naruto: Ese no es…

Ino: Así es ahora dinos… PORQUE TIENES EL CELULAR DE SEISHIRO-KUN

**Todos se quedan en silencio**

*Pensamientos de Sakura*

Que hare ahora… yo pensé que había dejado mi celular en casa ahora nose que explicación darles a mis amigos y más aun no quiero que se enojen conmigo y me odien… tengo que hacer algo; Inner: Diles la verdad; Mmmm… Aaaa nose que hacer

*Fin de los pensamientos*

Naruto: podrías bajar la voz la gente nos está viendo n_nU

Ino: Primero quiero que "esta" nos dé una explicación

Sakura: … (Ni modo ya ahora si no me puedo controlar n_n*; Inner: Enséñale quien eres n_n*)

Ino: Y bien *¬¬

Naruto: Hey! ya basta estás haciendo un escándalo n_nU

Sakura: ESTA TIENE SU NOMBRE SABES INO-PUERCA enojada

**TODOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS POR 5 SEGUNDOS Y DESPUÉS…**

Ino: A quien le dices Puerca FRENTE DE MARQUESINA enojada

Sasuke: Porque no se callan las dos… que molestas son

**SAKURA E INO SE CALLAN **

Camarero: Perdón por las molestias pero si no se controlan me temo decirles que se tendrán que ir

Sakura e Ino: LO SENTIMOS MUCHO

Camarero: Muy bien espero que no se vuelva a repetir Se va

Naruto: Una cosa…

Sakura: …

Naruto: ¿Como sabes que ella se llamaba Ino?

Sakura: Porque… ya me habían contado de ustedes

Hinata: Enserio ¿quién?

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la hermana gemela de Seishiro Haruno

**TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SHOCK… MENOS SASUKE**

*****Pensamientos de Sakura*

Bueno algo tenía que hacer y era contarles casi la verdad sobre quien soy en realidad… solo espero que a que mis amigos me crean lo que acabo de decir.

*Fin de los pensamientos*

Naruto: Con razón se me hacían igualitos

Ino: Ya me lo imaginaba suspiro

Hinata: Pero ¿por qué tienes el celular de tu hermano?

Sakura: Ha es que el mío me lo robaron y Seishiro me dio el suyo por si quería llamar a casa o algo (Podrán creérmelo; Inner: Tal vez…)

Hinata: Que mal pues últimamente sí que se ha visto esos casos por aquí

Ino: Para la próxima hay que tener más cuidado

Sakura: Claro n_n

Y pues de nuevo estuvimos platicando era como si volviera a empezar desde cero, volviendo a conocer a mis amigos que ya conocía, es como decir que volvía en el tiempo. Y pues al parecer solo me la estaba platicando sería mejor que ya hubiera ordenado algo así que agarre el menú de la mesa y vi que postres había todo se veía delicioso solamente que estaban un poco caros… demonios _

Camarero: Disculpen van a pedir algo ya

Ino: Si tráigame un café

Hinata: A mí un Te

Sasuke: Café…

Naruto: Yo quiero el postre especial de esta semana

Sakura: Emmm yo… (Que difícil es pedir algo que te cuesta un poco más de lo que pensabas TT_TT)

Naruto: Ella también quiere el especial de esta semana n_n

Camarero: Enseguida se lo traemos se va

Ino: aquí los empleados se ven muy bien w

Sakura: Naruto no tenías que pedir por mí

Naruto: No te preocupes yo pago por ti sonriendo

Sakura: Gracias algún día te lo pagare

La mesera que me había atendido antes llego con nuestros pedidos todo se veía delicioso y exquisito me sentía como un niño al ver lo que era el especial de hoy (un pastel cremoso con fresas)

Ino: Y porque no nos cuentas mas de ti Sakura

Naruto: Es cierto nomas nos has contado de que eres la hermana gemela de Seishiro

Hinata: Ino-chan, Naruto-kun no la presionen

Naruto e Ino: Lo sentimos

Sakura: Jajaja no hay cuidado

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: Y el que tiene ahora

Naruto: A déjalo el siempre es así ¬¬

Sakura: Bueno ya les dije mi nombre y de quien era familia bueno les diré lo que me gusta y todo eso….

Les conté a mis amigos lo que me gustaba hacer y lo que me disgustaba, ellos me estaban sacando el tema de cómo éramos Seishiro y yo en Estados Unidos pero si supieran la verdad de mi y Seishiro… creo que no me lo perdonarían bueno después nos pusimos a tomar y comer lo que ordenamos y al fin terminamos pero ya era muy tarde y aun no terminaba de comprar lo que me había mandado Tsunade

Ino: De tanto platicar y comer se nos fue la noción del tiempo riéndose

Naruto: Si creo que si también riéndose

Hinata: Bueno es hora de irnos cada quien por su cuenta

Ino: Mis papas aun están trabajando y no está lejos su trabajo así que puedo ir allá a verlos pero ¿que hay de ustedes chicos?

Sakura: Yo aun tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena n_nU

Hinata: Yo tengo que irme a mi casa

Ino: Pero no es peligroso irte sola algo preocupada

Naruto: No te preocupes Ino yo la voy a acompañar Sonriendo y abrazando a Hinata

Hinata: yo… etto… Arigato… Naruto-kun Ruborizada y nerviosa

Sakura: Bueno con eso me sentiré más segura

Ino: Yo no ¬¬

Naruto: Y porque no si se puede saber ¬_¬

Ino: Pues como eres muy Baka has de que te distraigas y secuestren a la pobre Hinata

Naruto: Hey! No soy tan tonto para que pase eso

Sasuke: Yo no estaría tan seguro con tono burlesco y sonriendo

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Dobe

Y así se la pasaron 5 minutos peleando hasta que Ino y Hinata los separan, Ino se fue sola y Naruto se fue con Hinata a acompañarla hasta su casa y pues yo me quede con un azabache -_-

Sakura: Y tu aun no te vas o que n_n

Sasuke: Eso no te importa

Sakura: Mmmm ok ¬¬

Estaba yéndome a terminar las compras pero lo que venía a mi cabeza era (Porque el Uchiha me estaba siguiendo) bueno no faltaba de que terminara de comprar las cosas

Sakura: Dime porque me estas siguiendo n_n*

Sasuke: Hmp quien dice que estoy siguiendo a alguien irritante como tu

Sakura: Ahora sé porque a Seishiro no le caes bien ¬¬

Llegue a la caja y pague lo que era para cenar al parecer iba a ser fácil lo que cocinaría hoy (ya que Tsunade casi no sabe cocinar -_-) estaba saliendo del centro comercial y aun el Uchiha me seguía ¬¬

Sakura: Ya basta porque me estas siguiendo enojada

Sasuke: Solo me aseguraba de que llegaras segura a casa

Sakura: Gracias pero no gracias puedo cuidarme sola

**Sakura estaba a punto de irse pero Sasuke la sostiene del brazo**

Sakura: Que estás haciendo Uchiha me estas lastimando enojada

Sasuke: Crees que puedes engañar a los demás pero a mí no me vas hacer el tonto Sakura si es que así te llamas algo enojado

Sakura: Y ahora de que me estás hablando

Sasuke: No te hagas el tonto Seishiro diciéndolo fríamente

Sakura: Sasuke… en tono bajo

Me quede en shock ahora alguien sabe mi secreto como puede ser eso posible lo oculte bien y porque tuvo que ser el que me descubriera primero estoy congelada no puedo moverme y huir que hare… acaso… le diré la verdad.

CONTINUARA


	4. Capitulo 4

Antes de empezar este capitulo me dieron un comentario que para mi es "una idea constructiva" y para responder eso diré "A ti que te importa como lo haga, si yo quiero hacerlo así es mi problema osea esta bien es un comentario con idea constructiva pero lo ciento mucho no tomare esa idea en cuenta ya que osea si es un primer fic que hago pero no voy a andar corrigiendo algo que a mi me gusta como lo escribí si tanto sabes como hacerlo pues OK haz uno tu y enséñame para ver como "supuesta mente tiene que ser" si lose suena muy grosero de mi parte pero ni modo uno hace sus fics como guste. así que para esos que quieran corregir tu trabajo para mi es "ignorarlos" si a ti te gusta como queda tu trabajo pues esta bien porque te sientes bien contigo mismo. bueno ya terminando mis aclaraciones aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo DISFRÚTENLO.

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico **Capitulo 4**

En el capitulo anterior:

Me quede en shock ahora alguien sabe mi secreto como puede ser eso posible lo oculte bien y porque tuvo que ser el que me descubriera primero estoy congelada no puedo moverme y huir que hare… acaso… le diré la verdad.

Sakura: (Tengo que zafarme de esto a toda costa)

Sasuke: Y bien

Sakura: Detente me estas lastimando el brazo *Llorando falsamente*

Sasuke: Hmp

**Sasuke le suelta el brazo **

Sakura: Yo soy Sakura Haruno y soy la hermana menor de Seishiro esa es la verdad

Sasuke: Eso me hace creer que aun mientes

Sakura: (como le hago para quitarme de esta)

Sasuke: Hmp estoy esperando a que me digas la verdad

***Pensamientos de Sakura***

**Inner: Solo nos queda hacer una cosa**

**Sakura: ¿Qué?**

**Inner: Dale un beso para que se distraiga y nos largamos **

**Sakura: Tu lo que quieres es nomas besarlo ¬¬**

**Inner: Por una parte si *¬***

**Sakura: -.-U**

**Inner: Pero al menos con eso puedes darle en uno de sus puntos para paralizarlo e irte de allí**

**Sakura: Creo que a veces puedes ser de gran ayuda**

**Inner: Hmp ¬¬**

***Fin de los pensamientos de Sakura***

Sakura: No diré nada he dicho toda la verdad

Sasuke: Tu lo que quieres hacer es enojar no pequeña

Sakura: Hmp…

Sasuke…

Sakura: Mira parece que alguien viene así aquí

**Sasuke voltea ver y rápidamente Sakura le agarra del cuello y lo besa**

Si está bien lo admito estoy besando a un idiota que no me cae bien pero esto no lo hago por gusto si no para darle una distracción e irme corriendo

***Narración de Sasuke***

Voltee a ver si lo que decía esta niña era cierto pero al parecer rápidamente ella me agarra del cuello y me besa, me había engañando por completo pero no besaba tan mal así que si ella quería jugar también jugaría, sus labios eran una cosa que olían diferente y sabían diferente (a cerezos) ya no quise seguir jugando así que metí mi lengua en su boca y el beso se hizo más apasionado que hasta la agarre de la cintura he icé que todo fuera mas profundo

***Fin de la narración de Sasuke***

Al parecer el idiota si se tomo lo del beso real que hasta metió su lengua y jugara con la mía pero nose porque yo también caí y empecé a besarlo apasionadamente

**Inner: Yeah esto es lo que quería ver w **

**Sakura: No espera se supone que debería hacer algo para quitármelo de encima no que se me pusiera más /**

Rápidamente enfoque uno de sus puntos débiles de sus piernas y en eso lo empuje

Sasuke: Valla parece que no pudiste aguantar

Sakura: No el que no aguanta eres tú me voy hasta luego Sa-su-ki-to en tono sexy

Sasuke: Espera que no he terminado contigo Tratando de pararse

Sakura: Pero yo contigo si sonriendo

Sasuke: Que me hiciste en tono enojado

Sakura: Ah no te preocupes solo te paralicé por unos minutos en lo que yo me voy bueno me voy despidiendo Uchiha

Bueno para mi suerte el camión avía llegado a tiempo antes de que la parálisis terminara su efecto que bueno que esto me lo aprendí gracias a mi tía Tsunade que esto lo utilice cuando este en peligro y bien que me sirvió

**Inner: Mala TT_TT**

**Sakura: Y tú que tienes**

**Inner: No me dejaste disfrutar un poco más del azabache**

**Sakura: Hay ni que estuviera tan bueno ¬¬**

**Inner: SIIIII .**

Y así estuve alegando con mi Inner en todo el resto del camión hasta llegar a mi casa para el colmo mi tía ya había comido algo (comida a domicilio) bueno entonces toda la comida que compre para hora se desperdicio no tuve más remedio que guardarlo en el refrigerador y las otras cosas que me pidió las deje en la mesa y con eso me fui directo a mi habitación para esperar el día siguiente

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Sakura hoy al parecer era un día no común ya que el cielo estaba nublado con intención de llover y para acabarla pareciera que hoy se me va arruinar el día, mi tía me llamo para bajar a desayunar así que rápidamente me di una ducha me puse el uniforme (claro que el de hombre) y baje y ya veía a mi tia desayunándose un pan dulce y un café

Tsunade: Buenos días Seishiro (Sakura)

Seishiro: Buenos días

Tsunade: Hoy el clima amaneció agradable

Seishiro: Supongo dije esto último un poco desanimado

Tsunade: Te pasa algo

Seishiro: No nada ya me voy a la escuela

Me fui caminando a la escuela no tenía ganas de irme con mi tía en su auto bueno lo mejor es que ya casi entro para exámenes y nos darán un periodo de dos semanas libres (unas minis vacaciones lejos de un azabache)

Ino: Seishiro-kun buenos días ^^

Seishiro: Buenas Ino

Hinata: No pareces sentirte muy bien ¿Te pasa algo?

Seishiro: No chicas no se preocupen no es nada *actué nervioso*

En todas las clases no podía concentrarme siempre estaba pensando en lo que me paso ayer en la noche con Sasuke por poco me descuido y hago que sepa mi identidad real

Kakashi: Señorito Haruno está con nosotros

Seishiro: A si perdón lo lamento Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Lociento pero tendrás que ir a la oficina de la directora

Seishiro: Pero porque

Kakashi: Por estar distraído en mi clase ahora ve

Me pare de mi silla y me fui rumbo a la dirección, Kakashi si me noto muy distraída pero toda la culpa la tiene ese idiota de Sasuke por ponerme así nomas lo odio tanto, deje mis rencores y me fui a un jardín que me gustaba mucho con hermosos arboles y todo y se me antojo trepar el árbol más alto que había en ese lugar

Seishiro: Tiene bonita vista

Sasuke: Deja de hablar y déjame dormir

Seishiro: Tú ¬¬

Sasuke: Algún problema ESCOREA

Y este que se supone que hace aquí, ahora que lo menciono no lo había visto en todo el día hasta hora que me voy dando cuenta que este lugar era el favorito de este crédulo

Sasuke: Tu "Hermana" fue muy astuta ayer al escapar de mi

Seishiro: Si ya me hablo lo que le paso ayer ¬¬

Sasuke: Sabes que no está mal *sonriendo*

Seishiro: Que estas planeando Uchiha

Sasuke: Hmp eso no te importa *sonriendo*

Hmp no es de mi incumbencia todo lo que es referente a mi tiene que ver con mi incumbencia ya que de cualquier cosa a la otra yo sería siendo la victima de este azabache y tendría que saber que es lo que quería hacer con mi parte femenina (real). De repente escuche otros gritos refiriéndose a nosotros, el azabache y yo volteamos a ver quiénes eran los que nos llamaban y parece ser que eran los chicos (Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru)

Seishiro: Oh genial allí viene un Idiota, Un Guay, Un chico normal, un perro, y el chico problemático *mencione con chiste*

Sasuke: Hmp *sonrió*

Naruto: Los estábamos buscando

Shikamaru: Si que problemático

Kiba: No los hubiéramos encontrado de no haber sido por mí

Neji: No será por mi ¬¬

Kiba: No por mi

Y así Neji y el perro estuvieron discutiendo mientras que los demás nos valía un poco, Shikamaru se quedo dormido, Sai se quedo pintando, Sasuke estaba escuchando música clásica en su MP3 y Naruto pues…. Comiendo Ramen (típico) yo en cambio no estaba haciendo nada más que ver y escuchar lo que todos los chicos estaban haciendo y eso me aburría un poco.

Seishiro: Los veo luego

Naruto: ¿A dónde vas?

Seishiro: Algún lugar donde no tenga que escucharlos

Me fui con una cara de molesta a veces quisiera enserio pasarla con personas que no fueran hombres así que me fui a ver que hacían las chicas espero que no fueran mala onda y me dejaran a un lado, las encontré las veía platicar en un pequeño jardín dentro de un kiosco (que tan grande es la escuela -.-U)

Seishiro: Hola chicas

Ino: ¿Seishiro-kun?

Seishiro: Que las interrumpo

Hinata: A no…claro que no…Seishiro-kun

Seishiro: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ino: Cosas de mujeres y la tarea de Laboratorio

Seishiro: Si quieren les puedo ayudar *sonriendo*

Ino: Lo dices enserio Seishiro-kun

Seishiro: Hi

Hinata: Gracias Seishiro-kun

Bueno estuve ayudando a las chicas hacer la tarea del laboratorio y aparte a mi corregir un poco la mía por si me equivoque un poco, pero parece que me agarraron confianza además era más divertido estar con ellas que con los chicos (Inner: Lo dices porque tú también eres una chica -.-; Cállate ¬¬)

Ino: Al fin le entendí a la Tarea Arigato Seishiro-kun *sonriendo*

Seishiro: No es nada que hiciera por mis compañeras

Hinata: Hay vienen Tenten-san y Temari-san

Seishiro: ¿Quién es Temari?

Ino: Temari es un año mayor que nosotras va en el mismo grado que Shikamaru, Neji, y con el hermano de Sasuke

Pues valla en verdad si parecía que fuera más grande que nosotras no me sorprende que se vea un poco más madura

Tenten: Que están haciendo chicas *sonriendo*

Hinata: Terminábamos de hacer nuestra tarea de Laboratorio

Tenten: Seishiro-kun te presento a Temari

Seishiro: Mucho gusto Tenten-san

Pues si era un poco más alta su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos eran azules oscuros parece que tiene el genio de ser hermana mayor también tenía un estilo muy diferente y su pelo estaba agarrado a dos coletas

Temari: El gusto es mío

Nos las pasamos platicando pero no mucho ya que solo hablaban cosas de chicas que yo no podría meterme porque luego pensaran que sabiendo algo de lo que dicen me creerán guay -.-U

**SUENA EL TIMBRE DE ENTRADA**

Temari: Bueno me tengo que ir a mi clases de Física se va

Hinata: Nostras tenemos que irnos a nuestros talleres

Ino: Tienes razón

Tenten: Y que estamos esperando vamos

Seishiro: Y yo quede a un lado n_nU *susurrando*

Y así todos nos fuimos a clases sin nada que decirnos Kurenai-sensei daba la clases normales mientras que las demás se ponían a estudiar o simplemente les valía Mmmm que es lo que podría hacer yo en estos casos… ni idea -_-U, bueno y ya por fin llego la hora de salida y ya era hora de irme a casa, estaba por salir pero algo me hizo detenerme que me saco de mis casillas

Sasuke: A dónde vas ESCOREA

Seishiro: Que no es obvio a mi casa Arrogante ¬¬

Sasuke: Hmp

Naruto: Tranquilo los dos *tratando de calmar a Sasuke y a mi*

Seishiro: Ya mejor los veo mañana *a punto de irme*

Naruto: Espera Seishiro los chicos y yo íbamos a comer algo quieres ir

Seishiro: Me encantaría pero tengo tarea de Laboratorio que hacer

Naruto: Ándale solo por un rato *poniendo ojitos de cachorro*

Demonios este chico sí que sabia como convencer gente si no fuera estando en modo chico ya le diría que se veía lindo así pero Aaaa me creería a mi mismo un joto como Sai **(PD de autor: Sin ofender a las fans de este personaje)**

Seishiro: Esta bien iré pero por favor no me pongas esa cara de nuevo

Naruto: ¡Genial! *gritando de alegría*

Bueno y así me fui con los muchachos estuvimos en barios restaurantes pero no durábamos en uno ya que con tantas idioteces de un chico hiperactivo y un perro nos corrían y ya al fin al final fuimos a un restaurante de ramen y allí fue cuando Naruto se tranquilizo, pero ya me habría quedado lo suficiente para poder irme a casa y vestirme normalmente como me gusta

Seishiro: Ya me voy chicos cuídense

Sai: Tan pronto

Seishiro: Si como dije tengo tarea que hacer

Neji: Yo también me voy adelantando *se va*

Kiba: Par de aguafiestas

Seishiro: Claro dilo por el que gracias nos estuvieron corriendo de todos los restaurantes de comida ¬¬

Kiba: Que dijiste

Seishiro: No nada perro que ladra no muerde ¬¬

Kiba: Veras que si muerdo con gusto *tronándose los dedos y nudillos*

Shikamaru: Ya por favor no empiecen (Que problemático son estos dos tipos)

Seishiro: Ya como sea yo ya me voy *se va*

Ya me fui de allí no quería comenzar una pelea con el idiota de Kiba ese chico lo único que quiere es hacerme fastidiar, iba ya caminando unas cuadras mas cuando sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo trate de perderlo pero me era imposible así que mejor decidí enfrentarme a la persona quien fuera que me estuviera siguiendo

Seishiro: Ya será mejor que salgas

Sasuke: Hmp

Seishiro: Valla así que solo eras tu

Sasuke: Tengo un pendiente contigo y eso se resolverá ya mismo

Que será lo que me quiera decir con eso acaso aun cree que no soy yo y que en verdad no lo engañe siendo otra persona, tendré que escapar o simplemente escuchar para luego irme.

CONTINUARA


	5. Capitulo 5

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME COMENTAN QUE SE QUE LES GUSTO ESTE FIC MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS ESPERO SEGUIR SIENDO PARTE DE USTEDES. ME GUSTARON SUS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR GRACIAS! SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN ^^ DISFRÚTENLO SE LOS DEJE INTERESANTE ;)

* * *

CAPITULO 5

En el capitulo anterior:

Ya me fui de allí no quería comenzar una pelea con el idiota de Kiba ese chico lo único que quiere es hacerme fastidiar, iba ya caminando unas cuadras mas cuando sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo trate de perderlo pero me era imposible así que mejor decidí enfrentarme a la persona quien fuera que me estuviera siguiendo

Seishiro: Ya será mejor que salgas

Sasuke: Hmp

Seishiro: Valla así que solo eras tu

Sasuke: Tengo un pendiente contigo y eso se resolverá ya mismo

Que será lo que me quiera decir con eso acaso aun cree que no soy yo y que en verdad no lo engañe siendo otra persona, tendré que escapar o simplemente escuchar para luego irme.

Seishiro: Que me vas a decir lo mismo que le dijiste a mi hermana

Sasuke: Nose para que te hagas él idiota si sé muy bien que ustedes dos son la misma persona

Seishiro: Claro que no y que te quede bien claro *Se va*

Llegue a mi casa enojada me estuvo hartando eso de que me preguntara lo mismo que no sabe que se responder otras cosas que no sea hablar sobre mi identidad, tanto coraje hacia que yo misma hiciera un hoyo

Tsunade: Sakura QUE FUE ESO *dijo mi tía toda resaltada y enojada al ver que hice un hoyo en la pared con tan solo golpearlo*

Sakura: Mmmm nada

Tsunade: Y que significa ese hueco en la pared señorita *aun enojada*

Sakura: Yo no tengo la culpa de que la pared sea frágil ¬_¬

Tsunade: Tu culpa o no yo se que fuiste tu

Sakura: (Y bien que sabe la vieja esta)

Tsunade: Deja de decirme vieja y repara esto *Dijo esto último enojada y se fue*

Sakura: Retiro cualquier pensamiento que dije ahora es una vieja bruja ¬3¬ *dije susurrando*

Tarde algo en reparar el agujero que había hecho con mi golpe pero lo bueno es que deje que mi frustración y enojo se fuera n_n así que no me arrepiento de haberla rotó XD

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Me desperté con todas las energías del mundo arreglándome rápidamente y en la mañana apareció una bolsa de box con una nota:

Para que la próxima no te desquites

Con la pared mejor usa esto ¬¬

ATTE: Tsunade

Jajaja me dio mucha gracia esto pero sé que si me pasa lo mismo de nuevo no durara ya mi cuarto parecía más de hombre que de mujer (lo digo porque hay más cosas de hombres n_nU) Llegue a la escuela y todo parecía normal

Naruto: Buenos días Seishiro *Dijo sonriendo como de costumbre*

Seishiro: Buenos días…

Ino: Listos para lo de ahora en la escuela ^^ *dijo está llegando a donde yo estaba*

Seishiro: ¿Que hay después de la escuela?

Ino: A olvidamos decírtelo n_nU

Bueno siempre soy el ultimo(a) en enterarme de todo lo que hagan estos tipos, Ino me dijo que cada semestre después de los exámenes de Kakashi se iban al cine a ver una película en grupo o en parejas ¬¬, mejor no hago nada y me voy tranquila a mi casa

Seishiro: Ah Lociento me tengo que ir a mi casa temprano

Sasuke: No será para estar con tu hermana ¬¬

Seishiro: Si claro ¬¬

(De esto nos miramos de frente y choco como tipo relampaguitos entre Sasuke y yo)

Hinata: Ya cálmense los dos

Sasuke y yo: Hmp

Clásico por fin terminamos los exámenes de Kakashi-sensei y el que salió un poco muerto bueno yo diría zombi del salón… era Naruto -.-U pero bueno recupero rápido la fuerza ya que todos iban al cine

Seishiro: Bueno los veo mañana chicos

Naruto: Mañana comemos Ramen *dijo sonriendo*

Seishiro: Hi ^^

Y así me fui rumbo a mi casa, me sentía mal porque tenía ganas de ir pero no estaba de humor para estar de malas gracias a un azabache que tiene por el horrible nombre de Sasuke Uchiha ¬¬, sentí que me tropecé con alguien (eso me pasa por distraída -_-)

Seishiro: A Lociento mucho

Persona desconocida: … *Se fue*

Seishiro: ¿?

Ese persona era un poco rara no se podía ver nada de nada de su cara ni cuerpo estaba bien cubierto que hasta salió corriendo, rápidamente volví a la realidad y me fui a mi casa y con lo que me encontré con Tsunade regañándome (y yo que hice -_- nose) pero hizo que me cambiara de ropa (de chica) y me saco a que me diera una vuelta ¬¬ quien se cree mi tía para sacarme así, se que es su casa pero yo también pago mi estancia en esa casa -_-*

Sakura: Pues ya que ni modo *suspire*

Me fui a trotar unas calles, ya que me hacia falta el ejercicio ya que hace mucho no estoy en muy buena forma que digamos, de repente estaba en medio de las calles más llena de personas (como es que rayos llegue aquí O_OU) y de allí unas cuadras más me tope con mis amigos de la escuela (genial mera coincidencia que dios me quiere ver sufrir ¬¬)

Ino: Ah Sakura tanto tiempo sin verte ^^

Sakura: Si lo mismo digo yo n_nU

Hinata: ¿Que haces por aquí?

Sakura: Es que pues verán no me querían en mi casa así que me corrieron por todo el resto del día y pues me puse hacer ejercicio como verán *viendo mi ropa moderna tipo deportiva*

Naruto: Que mal por ti Sakura-chan

Al parecer todos decidieron ir primero a sus casas a vestirse ya que ellos no traían el uniforme escolar, después me estaban viendo con una cara de que "porque no la invitamos a ella" -_- no tenía ganas de ver una película en estos momentos

Ino: Quieres ir con nosotros a ver una película

Naruto: Si vamos será divertido

Los dos me hacían carita de perrito ENCERIO DE CÓMO ODIABA ESO convencerme así tiene sus resultados _ ojala luego ya no lo hagan

Sakura: Esta bien

Ino y Naruto: GENIAL *saltando de alegría*

Hinata y Yo: n_nU

Bueno ya que me uní a ellos veía como todos platicaban entre si me sentía una pared entre ellos ya que en mi verdadera persona no los conocía muy bien en cambio en mi parte como papel de Seishiro los conozco como la palma de mi mano -_-

**Inner: Eso no tiene sentido ¬¬**

**Sakura: Oh tú cállate ó_ó**

Bueno y sin más preámbulos llegamos al cine las chicas no se decidían por cual película ver y Naruto no se decidía por que comprar (le interesa más la comida que la película -_-U) bueno todos estaban por discutir si las chicas querían crepúsculo y los hombres Resident Evil 5, mientras que yo solo miraba como discutían, y al final todos me miraron y yo solamente pude quedarme allí congelada viéndolos

Ino: Sakura tu di que película quieres ver

Naruto: Elije la nuestra

Bueno para empezar las dos me gustaban la de las chicas pues (obvio soy una chica) y la de los chicos porque me gustaba la acción y un poco ver sangre x3 (Inner: Maniaca ¬¬; Oh cállate ¬¬) así que les dije que quería ver que otras películas había y allí estaban cerré los ojos y deje que mi dedo apuntara a la película que escogiera y salió…

Todos: EL REY LEÓN O_O

Sakura: O_O|||

Me quede con cara de ¡OH DEMONIOS! No puedo creer la película que escogiera ENCERIO "El Rey León" una película de niños, sinceramente que deberás dios me quería pero solo para sentirme ridiculizada, los chicos sostenían sus risas yo simplemente me quede avergonzada, un tiempo los chicos aceptaron ver la película que yo escogí, de todos escuche su decisión menos del azabache que venía junto a ellos hace rato, entramos Naruto casi escogía todo lo que eran los dulces del cine n_nU y pues nos sentamos las chicas en algunas partes de la película lloraron y pocas veces veía sonreír a Sasuke junto con Naruto riéndose también en algunas partes de la película .

Ino: Estuvo linda la película

Hinata: Me hizo recordar buenos tiempos

Naruto: Me encantaron todos los personajes

Sasuke: …

Todos pareció a verles gustado menos al tonto de Sasuke ¬¬, bueno una persona fría siempre será fría ya después al final fuimos a tomar algo o a comer mejor dicho Naruto pidió por ir a comer ramen pero en coro todos dimos NO lo que me hizo reír al ver como estaba la cara de Naruto XD

Ino: Quiero un Restaurante Chino

Naruto: Yo quiero RAMEN!

TODOS: NO Naruto!

Naruto: TT_TT

Y de nuevo me dieron a escoger a mí en donde debíamos de comer para mi buena suerte (gracias a dios ¬¬) escogí una hamburguesería que estaba en un buen lugar a los chicos parece a ver encantado la idea excepto a Ino que aun quería comer en un restaurante chino n_nU pero que se le va hacer

Naruto: Se ve que tienen buenos tipos de Hamburguesas

Ino: Yo quería comida China ¬3¬ *haciendo berrinches*

Hinata: Ya Ino-chan se supone que esto lo escogió Sakura

Sakura: Mira aquí da ensaladas por si no te gustan las hamburguesas

Ino: Esta bien

Los chicos ordenaron hamburguesas y las chicas su ensalada yo no tenía tanta hambre así que nomas pedí una bebida y pues Naruto nose conformo con la comida hasta que fuera por un Ramen -_- (típico) terminando la comida ya era muy tarde supongo que m tía me dejara entrar a la casa ¬¬

Ino: Bueno chicos gracias por lo de hoy *sonriendo*

Hinata: Me divertí mucho

Naruto: Yo también me divertí

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: Bueno este es mi camino a casa los veo luego

Ino: Si yo también mi papa esta a unas cuadras de aquí y me iré con el

Naruto: Yo me iré con Hinata

Hinata: …

Ino y yo: Que suerte tienes *le susurramos a nuestra amiga que después se avergonzó x3*

Sakura: Bueno nos vemos luego *dije esto último y me fui*

De nuevo a ver si pensaba si mi tía estaba de humor para dejarme entrar por fin a la casa, falta que no y por suerte una de estas chicas (Ino o Hinata) me dejara estar en su casa

**Inner: Y como le harás para la escuela mañana ¬¬**

**Sakura: Tienes razón O_O|||**

**Inner: baka -.- *suspiro**

**Sakura: ¬¬**

Después de tanto alegar con mi Inner no importante (Inner: Oye Ó_ó) volví a sentir unos pasos tras de mí, así que trate de correr lo mas que pude y perderlo de vista pero lo que no esperaba era atrapada en un callejón sin salida (típico con la suerte que tengo -_-)

Sakura: No necesito sorprenderme para adivinar quién está detrás de mi ¬¬ *dije volteándome a ver a mi perseguidor*

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: Como siempre tu que quieres de mi

Sasuke: Solamente respuestas

Sakura: Y crees que te las diré *poniéndome ruda*

Sasuke: No necesariamente *dijo este desapareciendo*

Rápidamente apareció a tras de mi yo solamente trate de alejarme de el y tratar de luchar escapando (si admiren a una chica con cinta negra de Tai kuan do n_n) estuvimos luchando hasta el final a ver quien se rendiría a lo primero pero lo que no contaba es que ME RESVALE CON UNA CASKARA DE PLATANO

**Sakura: CUANDO SERA EL DÍA EN QUE TENGA UNA BUENA SUERTE**

**Inner: Hasta que tú dejes de andar de presumida ¬¬**

**Sakura: No me estas ayudando de a cuerdo ¬¬**

Este era el final estaba contra el piso y el tonto de Sasuke en frente de mi con una sonrisa de victoria, esto es una de las cosas de las que veo que me enoje y ya el solamente me estaba viendo a los ojos y yo simplemente quería golpear algo, tanto que quisiera que mi Inner estuviera cuando la ocupo (Inner: Si nomas para eso no ¬¬)

Sasuke: Se acabo ahora me dirás toda la verdad sobre ti

Sakura: JAMAS! *dije*

Sasuke: Eres una chiquilla persistente *dijo esto agarrándome del brazo*

Sakura: Me duele me queje

Sasuke: Pues esta vez no te irás hasta decirme la verdad

Maldición ahora veo que si actúo este chico no me soltara hasta que le suelte la verdad pero por el amor de dios dame algo que me pueda ayudar en estos momentos

¿?: Acaso no te dije que la dejaras en paz a mi hermanita Uchiha

Sasuke y yo Volteamos a ver

Sasuke: Y tu quien rayos eres

Apareció el tipo raro con el que me tropecé hace rato después de que me sacaran de mi casa pero porque ese tipo esta aquí, que tiene que ver con todo esto que está pasando en este momento sea lo que sea me haría que me liberara del agarré del Uchiha

¿?: Jajaja eres un Arrogante Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: Me estas sacando de mis casillas quien rayos eres

EL TIPO DESCONOCIDO SE QUITA LAS MANTAS Y POR FIN APARECE!

Seishiro: Soy Seishiro Haruno Mucho gusto *sonriendo*

Sasuke: ¡!

Sakura: onīsan (hermano mayor)

CONTINUARA


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola chicos espero que estén pasándola bien gracias a dios ^^ okay bueno gracias a todos los comentarios que se me han dado, agradezco también sus correcciones no crean que me molesta mas sin embargo a mi me gusta así como estoy haciendo mi trabajo y pues si no les gusto pues simplemente ignoren lo uno que lea menos este fic no importa nwn, y aparte yo se que viene siendo las reglas de escribir un fic pero la verdad es que si uno no lo sigue no creo que afecte a los demás autores, bueno este capitulo se lo dedicare ahora a DULCECITO311 ya que veo que eres una buena seguidora de mi fic y pues me alegra que te gustara espero que este también te guste. bueno disfruten del capitulo...

* * *

En el capitulo Anterior:

Nuestro protagonista Seishiro (o mejor dicho Sakura Haruno) estaba en un callejón sin salida con un azabache haciendole tantas preguntas y con este sabiendo la identidad de ella, sakura lucha por escaparse de el y correr más sin embargo no sale como quizo y es atrapada por Sasuke y este apunto de saber su secreto.

Maldición ahora veo que si actúo este chico no me soltara hasta que le suelte la verdad pero por el amor de dios dame algo que me pueda ayudar en estos momentos

¿?: Acaso no te dije que la dejaras en paz a mi hermanita Uchiha

Sasuke y yo Volteamos a ver

Sasuke: Y tu quien rayos eres

Apareció el tipo raro con el que me tropecé hace rato después de que me sacaran de mi casa pero porque ese tipo esta aquí, que tiene que ver con todo esto que está pasando en este momento sea lo que sea me haría que me liberara del agarré del Uchiha

¿?: Jajaja eres un Arrogante Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: Me estas sacando de mis casillas quien rayos eres

EL TIPO DESCONOCIDO SE QUITA LAS MANTAS Y POR FIN APARECE!

Seishiro: Soy Seishiro Haruno Mucho gusto *sonriendo*

Sasuke: ¡!

Sakura: onīsan (hermano mayor)

EL hermano Mayor de Sakura APARECE! (para los que no entendieron bien al final quien era el hombre encapuchado) ahora ¿que pasara?

CAPITULO 6

No me lo podría creer realmente era él, de tanto verlo con mis propios ojos empezaron a salirme lagrimas de alegría

Seishiro: Como dije Uchiha déjala ir

Sasuke: Hmp Se fue

Sakura: ¿Enserio eres tú?

Seishiro: Si pero ya deja de llorar según yo esa no era la hermanita que yo recuerdo

Sakura: No estoy llorando idiota *dándole un golpe en la cabeza*

Seishiro: Auch! Jajaja si así de ruda te recuerdo *dijo este sonriendo al final*

Sakura: Idiota yo pensé que te había perdido en ese accidente *dije llorando y luego lo abrasé*

Si sé que es raro pero si Seishiro Haruno si existe, si es mi hermano mayor en verdad pero yo no lo veo desde ese penoso accidente que tuve hace 9 años (se los contare)

(Narración de Sakura de hace 12 años)

*En Estados unidos*

Soy Sakura Haruno tengo 7 años mis amigos me dicen Sakurita y me gusta mucho estar con mi hermano mayor, que es mi gemelo, me agrada mucho, mami y papi son los jefes de una de las mejores empresas que se maneja por todos EUA y Japón por el momento vivíamos en japón.

Seishiro: Hermanita vamos a casa papá debe de estar preocupado

Sakura: No quiero ir ¬3¬ *dije dándole unos golpes*

Seishiro: Vamos en casa jugamos más *dijo sonriendo*

Sakura: Si

Mi hermano es el mejor él es genial, es fuerte y amable conmigo quiero ser como mi hermano algún día de estos, nunca quisiera estar apartada de él y de mi papi y mami, estábamos a punto de llegar a casa pero olvide mi muñequita en el parque

Sakura: Ah! Espera hermano mayor olvide mi muñeca en el parque

Seishiro: No tardes tanto iré con padre y madre

Sakura: Hi

Todo era feliz para mí no me hacía falta nada tenía amigos, familia, todo no me faltaba nada era una niña feliz solo quería seguir rodeada de las personas que quería en este mundo que era para mí a estos siete añitos.

Sakura: Aquí estas princesa *sonriendo* (así se llamaba la muñeca)

Sakura: Volvamos a casa -^w^-

Cante, baile y salte mientras iba a casa ya quería volver a jugar con mi hermano y estar con mami y papi para la cena y no olvido que pronto será el cumpleaños de hermano mayor y yo, pero llegue y todo lo encontré es un mar de llamas, casa estaba echando mucho fuego no podía entrar los bomberos no me dejaban

Sakura: MAMI PAPI! *llorando*

Bombero: Lo ciento niña no puedes pasar

Sakura: MAMA! PAPA! *dije gritando con toda mi fuerza del mundo*

Papá y Mamá estaban en unas camillas, los de la cruz roja se los llevaron a mí también me llevaron exigí ver a mamá y a papá, llegue al hospital no dejaban que viera a mami y a papi estaba triste en unos momentos llego tía Tsunade

Tsunade: Sakura estas bien

Sakura: Quiero a mami y a papi *dije llorando*

Tsunade: Todo estará bien te lo prometo

Doctor: Si es pariente de los Haruno venga conmigo

Tsunade: Si

La tía me había dado un dulce para que dejara de llorar pero lo único que me quedaba era una muñeca y a mi hermano… ESPEREN ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Volví a empezar a llorar nunca pensé en mi hermano mayor me sentía mal así que fui a buscar a mi tía para abrazarla pero la encontré platicando con el doctor y no quise interrumpir así que escuche la conversación de lejos

Doctor: Lociento mucho no pudimos salvarlos

Tsunade: QUE ESTA DICIENDO

Doctor: Lociento las quemaduras fueron tan graves y parece que les había caído algo encima

Tsunade: Y donde esta Seishiro

Doctor: Los Bomberos dijo que no encontraron nada de él

Tsunade: Que es lo que hare con Sakura ahora

Doctor: Necesito que venga a firmar algunos papeles por favor

Tsunade: Si

No puede ser mami y papi están muertos… NO PUEDE SER! Salí corriendo del hospital no quería saber nada mami y papi habían muerto y mi hermano mayor también siento que es mi culpa por no querer llegar a casa temprano me odio a mi misma ojala no hubiera nacido perdí a mami y a papi y a mi hermano mayor y ahora que me quedaba nada estaba triste por dentro solamente quería morirme en ese instante

Tsunade: Se que es difícil para ti pequeña sakurita

Sakura: Tía *corrí abrazarla*

Tsunade: No te preocupes desde ahora estamos tu y yo *dijo tratándome de animar*

Y de esa forma mi tía y yo vivimos en su casa por los días del resto de mi vida, me dijo mi tía que la empresa de mami y papi se me haría entrega después de que sea más grande, y así viví una vida casi normal por un tiempo por solamente 2 años y luego llego a mi edad de 9 y mi tía me dijo:

Tsunade: Sakura

Sakura: ¿Mande? (tenía 9 años)

Tsunade: No te puedo contar mucho pero lo de tus padres y Seishiro no fue un accidente

Sakura: ¡Que! *dije derramando una lagrima*

Tsunade: Al parecer alguien quería desacerté de nuestra familia principal y casi lo logra solamente nos quedas tú y al parecer aun sigue buscando

Sakura: ¿Quien tía?

Tsunade: No te podría decir exactamente quien pero necesito que ya no seas tú por un tiempo

En esos momentos no comprendía lo que me dijo mi tía en ese momento solo sé que eso que me dijo hizo que volvieran mis recuerdos de hace dos años y me hiciera sentir triste un día de estos juraría que yo vengaría a madre y padre y a mi hermano mayor

Tsunade: Por ahora quiero que te vistas diferente

Desde ese momento siempre me vestía de hombre y eso me daba tristeza ya que me parecía mucho a mi hermano que extrañaba tanto, pero mi tía me enseño a ser fuerte y que era por mi propio bien, después pasaron bien unos 7 años (ya está en la edad actual)

Tsunade: Sakura puedes salir un rato de tu cuarto necesitamos hablar

Sakura: Si ya voy tía

Tsunade: Sakura nos regresamos a Japón

Sakura: Yo no quiero volver a Japón tía mi vida ya está hecha aquí en estados unidos

Tsunade: Lociento pero ocupamos volver por cuestiones de negocios

Sakura: Una #$% %$ yo no quiero regresar a Japón **(PD del Autor: Para que vean que trato de que algo serio sea algo gracioso :/)**

Tsunade: No estoy de ganas para que te me pongas de niña chiquita tú te vienes conmigo a Japón quieras o no

Sakura: Oblígame ¬¬

Estaba a punto de irme y que de repente algo me pico por detrás y veo que es un dardo tranquilizante O_O (Como demonios es que tiene uno si no hay osos ¬3¬)

Sakura: Hija de…. **(PD De Autor: SENSURADO: =X) **como es que puedes tener una pistola con dardos *dije esto y me desmaye*

Tsunade: Por si las dudas

Desperté y lo primero que vi es que ya estaba en un avión sentada a lado junto a mi tía aun no puedo creer es como pudo tener eso anterior con lo que me desmaye o dormí ¬¬

Tsunade: Dormiste bien *dijo sonriendo*

Sakura: No y BAJAME DE ESTA COSA ó_ó *grite desesperadamente*

Y así anduve de rezongona con mi tía todo el camino hacia una parte en donde no quería volver a pisar ni a recordar lo que una vez viví allí o mejor dicho en ese lugar que pise alguna vez

Tsunade: Se siente bien a ver regresado no Sakura… ¿Sakura?

Sakura: Deme un boleto de vuelta a estados unidos por favor

Tsunade: Tu lo que quieres es hacerme enojar no señorita ó_ó *jalando de la oreja a Sakura*

Sakura: Espere tía eso duele *queje*

Tsunade: No me importa ya estamos aquí ahora te aguantas *poniéndole una gorra a Sakura*

Seishiro: No tienes que ser tan cruel con migo tía (Sakura Modo: Off)

Tsunade: De ahora en adelante estudiaras aquí en mi escuela Preparatoria y Universidad de Konoha

Seishiro: Desde cuando tienes una escuela ¬¬

Tsunade: Desde siempre ahora vamos a casa

Y así es como de nuevo empecé mi vida en Japón los recuerdos volvían, lo único que quería pensar es que los recuerdos que haga no se vendrán afectados en mis recuerdos del pasado.

(Fin de la Narración)

Seishiro: Me tengo que ir sakurita *dijo sonriendo*

Sakura: Porque si quieres ven conmigo a casa y a ver a mi tía

Seishiro: Se supone que yo ya no existo y nadie debe de saber que vivo

Sakura: Quiero saber todo lo que has tenido que sobrevivir

Seishiro: Todo en su momento pero por ahora solamente te di una mano llegara el día en que volveré ayudarte

Sakura: Te quiero Seishiro-nisán *dije llorando*

Seishiro: Baka yo también te extrañare *dijo acariciándome la cabeza y luego desapareció*

Sakura: Arigato ni-san

Volví a casa llorando me sentía feliz porque mi hermano seguía vivo después de tantos años que sentía a verme sentido sola, pero yo ahora me siento mal porque yo teniendo a mi tía a quien tenía a él estando solo pero luego eso lo hablaría con el algún día por el momento quería disfrutar de saber que mi hermano seguía vivo todo este tiempo

Sakura: Ya llegue

Tsunade: Bienvenida… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sakura: Por nada en especial Tía *dije sonriendo y me fui a mi cuarto*

Quise dormir lo más tranquilo que pude ya que hoy estuve con alguien que aprecie por años he me hice a su identidad lo que más quería en este mundo ahora era a mi hermano que aun seguía vivo Seishiro-nisán algún día quiero volver a verte de nuevo.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Por fin todo era perfecto desperté contenta me cambie y todo mi tía hasta ya estaba un poco asustada por la cara de felicidad que tenia llegue al comedor a comer junto con ella y pues NADA PODRIA ARRUINAR ESTE DÍA

Seishiro: Buenos días Tía *sonriendo

Tsunade: Eh… buenos días *dijo con cara extraña*

Seishiro: Que hermosa comida preparaste para mi

De hecho vi que mi tía solamente estaba desayunando lo habitual pero vi que en el lado de la mesa en donde yo como todos los días no había nada yo solamente me pude quedar unos minutos con la cara feliz congelada

Tsunade: Lociento Sakura como nunca ya desayunas en esta casa no te prepare a ti

Seishiro: No importa tía ya será otro día *sonriendo*

Tsunade: Emmm Si (y yo pensando que se iba a poner como loca) *con una gotita anime*

Seishiro: Bueno entonces me voy a la escuela *se va*

Entonces seguí mi caminata pero con un toque de felicidad desde la noche de ayer que volví a encontrar a mi hermano mayor gemelo perdido (D: que largo sonó) seguí mi pequeña caminata y de repente en un semáforo se puso en rojo para avanzar en eso pasa algo, un pervertido que andaba acosando a una chica de mi salón lo que menos me gustaba eran los pervertidos así que felizmente fui a ayudar a esas chicas de mi colegio antes de que se me hiciera tarde a la escuela

Chico: Anden chicas porque no damos un pequeño paseo antes de ir a la escuela

Chica: Emmm lo sentimos pero no queremos

Chico: Vamos solo será un rato *tratando de agarrar a la chica del brazo*

Chica: NO PORFAVOR AYUDENME *gritando*

Antes de que la agarrara llega nuestro superhéroe o (heroína)

Seishiro: Oye acaso que no la señorita te dijo que no *sonriendo intimidadoramente*

Chico: Y a ti quien te metió niño bonito *Lanzando un golpe*

**Seishiro esquiva y aparece atrás del chico**

Seishiro: No nadie *Dando en un punto de cuello para así ponerlo inconsciente*

El chico pervertido cae inconsciente

Seishiro: Estas bien señorita *sonriendo*

La chica estaba en el piso por el susto pero ella abrió los ojos y vio que había acabado con el chico pervertido que le estaba haciendo daño y nose porque la chica me vio con unos ojos así tipo en un manga shojo como si fuera un encuentro romántico (imagínense como si vieran como los de Ouran Host Club ligando a las señoritas XD)

Chica: Hi… Arigato *dijo esta chica con un sonrojo en la cara*

Seishiro: Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos antes de llegar tarde a la escuela

Me fui de allí ya que las primeras horas eran con Kakashi sensei aunque siempre llega tarde estas últimas semanas se la ha pasado viniendo temprano será que a lo mejor se acabo los libritos que siempre lee y a un no llega la de la siguiente mes xD

Seishiro: Buenos Días gente *sonriendo*

Todos se me quedaron viendo porque se les hacia raro verme sonriendo y aparte el profe ya había llegado n_n|||| el profe se me quedo viendo maligna mente pero eso no me quitaría la felicidad y simplemente me senté en mi escritorio y todo se quedo en silencio

Kakashi: Como les decía tengo una lista de quienes quedaran más tarde esta semana en la escuela para recursamiento de la escuela

El profe daba una pequeña lista con los nombres de las personas que se iban a quedar para asesorías de hecho de la información que se (de parte de mi tía) pero obviamente este día no me lo iba a arruinar estaba demasiado feliz para que yo…

Kakashi: Seishiro Haruno – materia: Matemáticas

Seishiro: n_n …

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE y yo porque si he sido buena en eso nunca he sabido cómo se me ha podido complicar algo así de repente mi sonrisa desapareció

Kakashi: Te preguntaras porque verdad señor Seishiro

Seishiro: …Hi…

Kakashi: Simplemente porque en tu último examen sacaste 33

Me pregunto que pasaría que me saque 33 Mmmm a ya me acorde me la pase todo una noche ayudándole a Naruto con otras tareas y materias ¬¬ bueno aun así no quería seguir con esa cara tenía que recordar porque estaba feliz (si no lo recuerdan porque estoy feliz es porque vi a mi hermano que pensaba que estaba perdido pero no lo estaba) bueno ya que tenía que quedarme a clases extras aunque no creo durar mucho, después en unas horas llega el receso y no me apetecía salir del salón así que me quede con los muchachos (no les hacia caso ya que no les entendía mucho porque hablaban cosas de hombres)

Shikamaru: Hey Seishiro alguien en la puerta pregunta por ti (Que problemático)

Seishiro: ¿?

De repente me pare de mi asiento de donde estaba y me dirigí a la puerta la abrí y apareció una estudiante de cabellos largos y rizados de las puntas color morado al igual que sus ojos y de estatura pequeña de al parecer de primer año… Ah! Claro era la chica que ayude en esta mañana aunque nose porque está aquí si no la conozco

Chica: etto… muchas gracias por ayudarme esta mañana

Seishiro: De nada pequeña si alguien te molesta así de nuevo me dices *sonriendo*

Megumi: Mi nombre es Megumi Aitara (Nose si el apellido existe pero bueno…) soy de primer grado clase 1-F

Seishiro: Un gusto yo soy Seishiro Haruno y cómo puedes ver estoy en la clase 2-D bueno es un gusto Megumi-chan

Pude ver que la niña se había puesto colorada lo que yo no entiendo porque solamente me presente amablemente y la conocí bien de repente veo que alguien llega a molestar

Kiba: A con que el niño ya empezó a ligar y con una de primero no te da vergüenza ¬w¬ *con asentó picaron*

Seishiro: Cállate PERRO que has de estar celoso porque yo tengo una fan y tu no *sonriendo*

Kiba: Pues fíjate que yo tengo más fans que tu pelo de chicle *enojado*

Seishiro: Dejemos que los muchachos digan ¬.¬

Kiba: De acuerdo…

Seishiro: Hey chicos es cierto que el perro tiene seguidoras *gritándole a los muchachos que estaban un poco lejos de nosotros*

De repente todos se quedaron callados con cara neutral (Jajaja pobre Kiba x3) y Kiba solamente se sonrojo y se fue, me dio un poco de lastima pero eso le pasa por ser muy ladrador -w-

Megumi: etto…Seishiro-san tu… Emmm*un poco sonrojada*

Seishiro: ¿Si que pasa? *con cara de extrañada*

Megumi: después de la escuela tu Emmm

Seishiro: Ya suéltalo puedes confiar en mí ya que no te hare daño *dije sonriendo*

Megumi: Puedes salir conmigo después de la escuela *se puso toda roja*

Me quede en shock me estaba pidiendo una salida con ella una CITA, es la primera vez que una chica se me declara y yo nose que decirle (en estados unidos sabían mis amigos que era mujer pero como esto es Japón y nadie sabe de mi existencia real entonces… QUE VOY HACER)

Megumi: ¿Puedes? *Mirándome con una cara tierna y avergonzada*

Aaaa no puede ser ella mirándome así es demasiado linda (literalmente lo digo como mujer no como hombre) pero yo no puedo salir con una chica… bueno en mi estado hombre si pero en la realidad soy mujer diría que sería GUEY de los dos modos o ya se diría que me convertí en una homosexual Aaaa no entiendo ya nada

Naruto: Lociento el no puede ya que se tiene quedar hasta tarde en la escuela toda la semana *dijo este llagando y sonriendo como siempre*

Seishiro: Ah sí por eso no podre salir Lociento

Megumi: Esta bien será otro día no me rendiré con Seishiro-san *dijo sonriendo y se fue*

Seishiro: Acaso eso fue una confesión *dije aun en shock*

Naruto: Genial Seishiro tienes poco tiempo aquí y ya parece que tienes una admiradora *sonriendo y al parecer con tono burlesco*

Seishiro: Cállate Naruto solamente la conocí ahora no creo que eso haya sido verdad *dije golpeándolo en la cabeza*

Naruto: Pues mira a esa chica si parece que le gustaste *quejándose del dolor en la cabeza*

No puedo creer que le haya gustado a una niña si apenas la salve ahora y ya la enamore que tengo magia o que (Inner: a lo mejor si tienes el Don de ser un Don Juan x3; ¬¬ no cállate si sabes bien que soy una chica; Inner: Pero sabes que puede ser una teoría -w-; Mejor vete a volar de una buena vez; Inner: Hi ¬¬)

Seishiro: A quien le llamas ESCOREA pelos pinchos yo también puedo conquistar chicas y apuesto que mejor que tu

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio

Ino: Esto se merece una apuesta *dijo susurrando*

Seishiro: Apostemos el 14 de febrero está llegando

Sasuke: ¿Y?

Seishiro: Quien consiga más chocolates de chicas de la escuela gana. Si gano yo admitirás y vas a firmar un contrato en donde escribes que soy más popular, mas atlético, más listo y más guapo que tu. (Jejeje le daré en su orgullo)

Sasuke: Entonces si gano yo tendré una cita con tu hermana

Seishiro: Esta bien si tu ganas tendrás una cita con…. QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Al parecer el también sabia en donde darme como que este cabron planea salir conmigo este fin de semana (Inner: Entonces déjalo ganar w ; No ni en sus sueños lo dejare ganar ¬¬; Inner: Pero yo quiero una cita con el Uchiha *¬*; Deja de tirar babas que ni muerta salgo con él y no lo dejare ganar; Inner: Eres cruel TT_TT)

Sasuke: Hmp entonces que aceptas o no *sonriendo*

Naruto: Vamos Seishiro si pierdes le haces un favor a tu hermana *sonriendo*

Seishiro ¬¬ *viendo con cara de enojo a Naruto*

Naruto: Ok no TT_TT

Seishiro: Vale acepto ¬¬

Sasuke: Hmp lo que pensé

Estrechamos manos y todo empezara el día 14 de febrero, ahora tocaron la campana de entrada del receso para entrar a las siguientes clase y para mi suerte ya eran los talleres

Ino: Seishiro vámonos hoy la profe iba a darnos una noticia importante

Seishiro: Si ya voy

Me fui con Ino y Hinata al Laboratorio nos sentamos como siempre (mi pareja de taller como siempre era Ino) hoy al parecer la profe se tardo un poco en llegar no podría creer que hoy el aura se veía diferente será por la apuesta que hice con el Uchiha o será que aquí también mis compañeras algunas son unas acosadoras (fans mías) bueno suspire y me puse a platicar un rato con Ino y Hinata, en unos momentos más llego la profesora

Kurenai: Lamento la demora es que tuve que ir de emergencia al Hospital

Seishiro: ¿Le paso algo profe?

Kurenai: Ah no es nada solo tuve una pequeña contracción *dijo sonriendo*

De repente nunca me había fijado en que la profesora estaba embarazada y ya tenía 8 meses… como nunca me di cuenta (Inner: Por estar siempre distraída en clases ¬¬; A ti nadie pidió tu opinión ¬¬)

Kurenai: Bueno chicas la noticia era en que ya me daré de incapacidad unos 2 meses y la materia la pueden estar llevando ahora por medio de cursos por un disco que diseñe y que se los daré mañana y pues no necesariamente, tendrán libre unas cuantas veces mi clase y ya que se acerca el 14 en vez de laboratorio serán clases de cocina (o nose como se les diga), todas estaban contentas aunque a mí no se me daba muy bien la cocina. Llego la tarde y tenía que ir por mis cosas a mi salón normal (si también termine mi curso de matemáticas del día de hoy TT_TT)

Megumi: Ah Seishiro-san por fin llega

Seishiro: Tu no… ¿Te tenias que ir temprano?

Megumi: Pero es que yo quise esperarlo *sonrojada*

Seishiro: Bueno solo vine a recoger mis cosas así que será mejor que nos vallamos

**Seishiro estaba a punto de irse del salón hasta que Megumi grito**

Megumi: ME GUSTA Seishiro-san

Seishiro: *En shock*

Genial mi día término con una confesión de una chica que conocí apenas un día y ya la tengo por acosadora #1 ahora como le hare para zafarme de esta

CONTINUARA


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Nose que hacer estaba entre la puerta y entre una niña que se convirtió en una fan y a la vez en una acosadora y mas la primera (Inner: Mira la parte positiva estas avanzando con lo de la apuesta -w-; Esto no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta Inner ¬¬)

Megumi: No es necesario que me respondas ahorita si quieres *avergonzada*

Mmmm aprovecharme de la situación no sé si lo empeorare o esto hará más que acosado por esta chica pero el que no arriesga no gana (QUE MIEDO)

**Seishiro empieza a cercarse a Megumi y le agarra de los hombros**

Seishiro: Megumi….yo….

**De repente Megumi estaba a punto de besarlo pero…Seishiro lo bloquea con un libro xD**

Seishiro: Estas muy pequeña para mi Jejeje Lociento per me hace feliz saber que te gusto

Megumi: No me rendiré *susurro*

Seishiro: ¿Disculpa?

Megumi: Ya verás te demostrare que no soy tan pequeña para ti y veras que también soy la mujer perfecta *sale corriendo del salón*

Bueno eso fue una reacción rara (Inner: A mí me pareció graciosa xD; Bueno tal vez si x3) si supiera que soy mujer tal vez ya no me vería como me está viendo ahora bueno tan siquiera eso me da ventaja con la de la apuesta con el azabache engreído y bueno recogí mis cosas (otra vez) y me estaba marchando llegue a la entrada y me encontré con alguien que a veces me saca de las casillas bueno… siempre

Sasuke: Muy seguro de ganar no con esa fan tuya pero recuerda una no hará la diferencia *dijo este recargándose a mí y al mismo tiempo susurrándomelo*

Seishiro: No te preocupes ya verás que esta la gano sea como sea y tu estarás humillado (Inner: Esta muy cerca / Kyaaa; Cállate Inner ¬/¬; Inner: A poco no digas que no te gusta esta cercanía -/-; No por supuesto que No; Inner: Hmp amargada ¬3¬)

Sasuke: Hmp bueno nos vemos luego ESCOREA *se va*

Porque siempre me tiene que decir escoria bueno ya era un poco tarde pero no tenía ganas de llegar temprano a casa y no podía salir con mis amigos ya que me imagino que todos han de estar ocupados bueno y lo siguiente era irme un rato al parque a ver como transcurre como los niños juegan me sentí tan bien que decidí caminar por un momento y en eso me encontré un mini bosque así que me adentre y al final en medio de todo eso había un árbol de cerezo

Sakura: Que bonito

¿?: Je lo mismo diría yo

Sakura: ¿Quién está allí? *dije algo molesta*

Seishiro: Je ya ni siquiera puedes reconocer mi voz

Sakura: ¡!HERMANO! *corrí abrazarlo*

Seishiro: Jajaja tenemos que hacer todo el tiempo esto cada vez que nos vemos pequeña cerezo

Sakura: Hmp pues yo casi no te veo ¬3¬

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos platicando en ese lugar quería sacarle algo de información de cómo ha vivido todo este tiempo pero siempre me la evitaba dándome tema de otra cosa (que tantos secretos puede tener mi hermano)

Sakura: Jajaja siempre me haces reír hermano

Seishiro: Y…

Sakura: ¿?

Seishiro: ¿Cómo le harás con la apuesta entre Sasuke y Tú?

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabias eso?

Seishiro: Je tengo mis contactos además siempre estoy al pendiente de ti *dijo despeinándome un poco*

Sakura: Hmp pues me gustaría saber quiénes son

Seishiro: Hmp pues no creo que tengas mucha suerte si será con Sasuke

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo dices? Claro que puedo ganare

Seishiro: Conociéndolo tal vez le puedas llegar apenas a los talones

Sakura: ¿Y tú como es que conoces al Uchiha?

Seishiro: Es una historia que no será contada hoy

Y como siempre mi hermano evitando preguntas que pueden venir de su pasado pero en fin mi hermano me dijo que no me preocupara y que él me ayudaría tan siquiera al poderle ganar al Uchiha (CLARO QUE SI PUEDO ¬¬; Inner: Tal vez tu hermano tiene razón; Que no me apoyas tu; Inner: Si pero… es Sasuke) Tal vez mi Inner tiene razón todo se puede esperar del Uchiha yo aun tengo fe y sé que puedo ganarle a ese idiota y ya verá pronto será derrotado y avergonzado

-Al día Siguiente-

Festival escolar lo que me faltaba aquí dice mi tía que los festivales escolares suelen ser algo pesados y ahora en mi salón solo se discutía por lo que el grupo iba hacer y no era nada bonito -.- nuestros jefes de las clases nos daban la lista de lo que podría a ver

Ino: Muy bien estoy harta de esto y es hora de decidir que es lo que hará nuestra clase…Verdad Presidente de Clase

Sasuke: Hmp si

Como verán mi amiga rubia y el azabache son nuestros jefes la clase nose como pudo quedar él como presidente de la clase pero bueno el ruido no se detenía ya me dolía la cabeza hasta el límite con ganas de gritar

Seishiro: MUY BIEN YA ME CANSE ES HORA DE QUE LOS PRESIDENTES SIGAN

De repente se oyó un silencio y hasta diría que sonaron los grillos y yo un poco avergonzado por eso pero no importa ya lo hice ya que me trataba de encoger en mi pequeño escritorio bueno era día de festival escolar en mero invierno ¬¬ (a quien se le ocurre hacer un festival escolar en Invierno; Inner: Pues al parecer a la tía n_nU; Se supone que se hace en un buen tiempo no cuando el clima esta bajo cero -.-U) bueno Ino puso una lista y la siguiente que venía era esta

-Una casa del terror

-Un Café Maid o Navideño

-Una Casa del Terror

-Una Obra de Teatro

Eran muchas cosas que podíamos hacer muchas y pocas opciones de presupuesto pero quien sabe todos querían algo y mucho ruido y muy molesto ya quisiera estar ahorita gritando como si estuviera como mi tía pero tenía que comportarme como se debía

Ino: Bueno lo único que nos queda son

-El café Maid o Navideño

Y

-La obra de Teatro

Las chicas esperaban hacer la obra y los chicos el café Maid (simplemente apoyo la obra y como hombre he de estar interesado en el café porque las chicas se vestirán muy lindas MENDIGOS PERVERTIDOS; Inner: Pero también los hombres se vestirán de camareros *w*; ¿Y que?; Inner: Como que ¿y que? ¬¬ que acaso no te imaginas al Uchiha en traje de mesero w ; Oficialmente tú ya te volviste loca ¬¬)

Seishiro: Porque no simplemente hacemos las dos a mitades del día del evento

Ino: Podría ser pero los presupuestos no alcanzan Seishiro-kun

Seishiro: Han pensado alguna vez en ¿No usar cosas de la escuela si no en traer cosas de sus casas?

Ino: Pues...

Sasuke: Que tienes en mente escoria

Seishiro: *¬¬ en primer lugar ya deja de hablarme así y en segunda en mi escuela americana nunca hacemos este tipo de eventos escolares pero ya que no alcanza mucho con estos pocos presupuestos que da la escuela sugiero que todos podamos dar algo para que puedan realizarse las dos (Je que te pereceo mi plan brillante Uchiha ¬w¬)

Sasuke: Hmp se me hace un gran plan que no creo que lo hayas planeado tu *sonriendo*

Seishiro: QUE ñ_n*

Naruto: Ya déjalo Sasuke. Me parece muy buena idea Seishiro

Hinata: A mí también me gusta

Al parecer todos les pareció excelente y con ganas de probar algo nuevo yo me quede feliz y con brillos en la cara de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo por primera vez me siento una con el grupo (Inner: No exageres ¬¬; Cállate tu hace rato te estabas haciendo las babas ¬¬; Inner: Hmp) bueno y decidido todos íbamos a traer algo para ayudar ya sea para la obra de teatro o para el café Maid que se quiso hacer, pero lo más importante era de cómo hacer los vestuarios de la obra y del café

Ino: Y de que quisieran que fuera la obra

Muchos votaban por algo simple como blanca nieves, la cenicienta y pues Uff puras infantiles no es el colmo es una preparatoria y nosotros haciendo obras para niños chiquitos ha pero ni modo yo solamente di mi opinión y no me gustaría participar en esa y allí aun discutiendo que mendigo cuento querían que hiciéramos y al final no paso nada y de repente llega el profe

Kakashi: Suficiente este es la obra que interpretaran y estos son los actores con los personajes y ya dejen de tanto hacer ruido que desconcentran a las otras clases *se va*

Bueno una entrada y salida extraña o simplemente U bueno todos nos asomamos a ver que historia y quienes la iban hacer y que para mí esto ya se hizo un infierno n_n* yo solamente quería ayudar en el café pero para mí esto ya es el colmo una ventaja es que 1.-Puede que con esto gane la apuesta y desventajas 2.-ESTO ES EL COLMO DE SUFRIR ESTA MALA SUERTE!


	9. Capitulo 9

Gracias a todos los seguidores que ven esta historia mía se los agradezco de todo corazón muchas gracias y bueno sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo DISFRÚTENLO

* * *

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico** CAPITULO 9**

Bueno un nuevo día el de ayer fue algo extraño salí temprano de la casa para ir a donde me encontré con mi hermano el día anterior corrí a toda velocidad para estar un poco más de tiempo con mi hermano

Seishiro: Pues al parecer creo que no está *algo triste*

De repente un balón de futbol se dirigía hasta Sakura pero ella como instinto deportivo y de hombre lo atrapo como un buen portero (que pasada =P)

Seishiro: Buena atrapada *sonriendo*

Sakura: No por nada salgo a practicar

Seishiro: Jajaja buena esa ¿Qué te pasa hermanita?

Sakura: Pues veras

En ese poco tiempo que tenia para ir a la escuela le conté todo lo que le paso ayer en el salón de clases a mi hermano pero el muy malo no se dejaba de reír de la desdicha que tenía su pobrecita hermana y pues me enojaba como siempre haciéndole con enojo un puchero como niña pequeña a mi hermano

Seishiro: Valla hermanita pues como es eso de la obra no lo entiendo

Sakura: Pues veras después de que el profe salió del salón

*Narración de Sakura*

Después de que el profe saliera del salón todos nos asomamos a ver el guion y la historia que él quería que actuáramos y todos nos quedamos con caras de O_O|||

Ino: Romeo y Julieta…

Hinata: Romeo es…. Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto: y Julieta es….SEISHIRO HARUNO! *gritando a los mil vientos*

Todos: QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE

Que el profesor se habría vuelto loco o que le encanta verme sufrir y todo se que él sabe lo que soy y todo pero los demás no saben ósea que pretende que todo esto sea un yaoi o que (Inner: Técnicamente no lo es…; Pero todos pensaran que si lo es; Inner: ¿Crees que lo hizo para fastidiar?; No lose a lo mejor nunca se sabe lo que él siempre planea; Inner: Creo que lo vi saliéndose con una sonrisa picarona y nos volteo a ver -w-U; Ósea que el ya sabría la expresión que pondría y la de todos; Inner: Lo más probable) maldigo el día en que el fue mi profesor ahora saben que no me importaban sus clases siempre las daba bien las explicaba y todo pero nunca entendí a ese hobbies que tenia de leer unos libritos que siempre traía a la mano que acaso eran unos libritos indebidos o que era lo que siempre contenían a lo mejor eso lo inspiro para darme a sufrir

Seishiro: ME NIEGO

Ino: Vamos Seishiro que podría salir mal *dijo entusiasmada mi amiga rubia*

Seishiro: En que tenga que hacer partes amorosas con ese idiota *apuntándolo* y tengo que usar ¡VESTIDO! (aunque literalmente eso no me importa ya que soy mujer y las mujeres usan falda)

Naruto: Pero mírate casi pareces una niña a lo mejor te queda bien *sonriendo*

Seishiro: ¬¬ *mirando a Naruto con cara de "te matare"*

Naruto: Ok ya me calmo *ocultándose atrás de Hinata*

Hinata: Etto…. Tan siquiera puedes intentarlo no creo que este tan mal

Seishiro: Te cambio el papel Hinata *dije abrazándola y rogándole*

Ino: Ni lo pienses no se vale cambiar papeles y a lo mejor sale bien la obra hasta mira a las chicas

Seishiro: *mirando a las demás chicas del Salón*

Pues al parecer algunas se veían decepcionadas y otras se alegraban ya que al parecer ni una estaría más cerca del idiota del azabache lo bueno es que no saben lo que soy ya que me sentiría rodeada de mal aura y de amenazas y….. TT_TT ya no quiero saber y otras al parecer si les gustaba ver relaciones de hombres… (Esta escuela no es normal -_-U)

Ino: Bien yo estaré preparando los vestuarios

Sai: Yo de la escenografía

Naruto: Los demás nos encargaremos de las prácticas y del resto del café

*Fin de la narración*

Seishiro: Ya veo con que eso te preocupa

Sakura: Si *suspiro*

Seishiro: Si ese es el caso no temas yo se que puedes actuar bien y pues trata de disfrutarlo no importa si tendrás que actuar con Sasuke solamente disfruta de tu obra

Sakura: Mmmm y yo pensando que mi hermano me entendería mejor *decepcionada*

Seishiro: Jajaja no es que no me guste la idea es que me parece que te hace feliz que puedas pasar más tiempo con ellos no *sonriendo

Sakura: Hi…

Seishiro: Bueno es hora de que te vayas a la escuela o si no llegaras tarde

Sakura: O_O||| es cierto nos vemos hermano *se va*

Bueno por una parte no pude conseguir casi nada hablando con mi hermano por una parte me entristecí un poco porque él pensaba al igual que mis amigos pero también me hizo sentir bien ya que estaría con todos compartiendo algo que podría ser un buen recuerdo bueno iba corriendo hacia la escuela y de allí corrí a toda velocidad por el pasillo así que como se ve una ráfaga de viento cruzando rápidamente pero en esa sentí rápidamente un tirón del cuello de mi camisa

Itachi: ¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa?

Seishiro: Itachi-Sempai

Itachi: Ya te dije que solo me digieras Itachi

Seishiro: Lociento Itachi….Sempai

Itachi: Bueno… ocupas una práctica

Seishiro: Esta bien

Itachi: Bueno y ¿Cuál era tu motivos de correr tan rápido?

Seishiro: Es cierto voy llegando tarde

**Seishiro a punto de irse pero de nuevo Itachi le agarra del cuello**

Itachi: ¿Qué acaso tienes una cita o algo?

Seishiro: ¡Claro que NO! Es que ya voy llegando tarde a clases

Itachi: Pero si aun falta media hora para entrar

Seishiro: ¿Nani? *dije extrañada*

Itachi: Te recuerdo que hoy se cambio a horario de Invierno *sonriendo*

Seishiro: …

Itachi: Seishiro ¿Te sientes bien?

No saben cuantas ganas tenia de gritar, si hubiera sabido que cambio el horario de verano a invierno yo como tonta pensando que ya estaba llegando tarde y bien que mi madre ni mi hermano no son nada para andarme diciendo que cambio el horario y no iba a llegar tarde tengo varias opciones no.1 Llegando a casa le alego a mi madre, no.2 Encontrar a mi hermano y gritarle o no.3 Desquitarme con Naruto… (Creo que tomare el 3 es muy tentador)

Seishiro: Bueno creo que me iré temprano a mi clase hasta luego Itachi-Sempai *algo enojada*

Itachi: Creo que este hombre es muy bipolar *suspiro*

Llegue al salón de clases algo un poco molesta pero ya que tenía que aguantarme al próximo arreglo todos mis relojes para que ya no me vuelva a pasar algo así y que creen entrando al salón y un idiota hiperactivo me saluda gritando

Naruto: Buenos días Seishiro *con voz alta*

**Seishiro lo recibe con un golpe en la cara**

Seishiro: Ah Buenos días Naruto *sonriendo*

Naruto: Nose cual sea el problema de haberme recibido así TT_TT

Seishiro: *silbando*

Ino: Buenos días Seishiro-kun por lo veo hoy estas de buenas *viendo como esta Naruto*

Seishiro: Si hoy vengo tan alegre *sarcásticamente*

Y todo el día anduve de sarcástica hasta con los profes lo era que hasta me sacaban (Inner: Porque tienes que ser así hoy ¬¬; Por nada; Inner: Lo dices por el cambio de horario; Tal vez; Inner: Aun sigues con lo de la obra -.-; SI ¬¬) hoy no era mi día a lo mejor todos me veían feliz pero yo no lo estaba ya que tenia al final de la escuela el ensayo para la obra ojala hubiera algo para que la cancelaran … Hmp ojala ya después toco la clase con Kakashi-sensei y créanme que allí ni a la cara quiero ver a ese maestro, tardo como unos 20 minutos para llegar el profesor al aula y todos como siempre algo disfrutando del tiempo libre en que llegara al maestro y otros esperando como siempre

Kakashi: Lociento por llegar tarde jóvenes es que hoy me perdí en… *interrumpido*

TODOS: ¡SI COMO NO!

Kakashi: Bueno ya veo que están queriendo empezar con la obra así que en vez de clases iremos al auditorio a ver nuestro primer ensayo y empezar con la escenografía ^^

Todos estaban bueno… la mayoría estaba emocionada y otros con flojera yo la verdad ni se me antojaba pisar ese lugar en mi vida de lo que me queda en esta escuela cuando todos iban a salir yo corrí como el viento hacia la puerta pero cuando la abrí para mi sorpresa el profe estaba allí enfrente COMO PUDO LLEGAR TAN RAPIDO

Kakashi: ¿A donde cree que va Señorito Haruno? *dijo sonriendo diabólicamente*

**De repente aparecen Naruto y Kiba alado de Seishiro y lo agarran de los brazos**

Seishiro: ¡QUE HACEN SUELTENME PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Naruto: Lociento Seishiro

Kiba: Yo no *dijo riendo*

**Seishiro le da una patada en sus gemelos a Kiba XD**

Seishiro: Tal vez no pueda golpearte pero si patearte _

**Kiba no pudo responder de lo adolorido que fue el golpe (Lamento si esto molesta a las fans de este personaje pero a mí me gusta también ver como sufre un poco este personaje wU)**

Kakashi: Muy bien ya basta será mejor que nos demos prisa y vallamos a ensayar un poco

Seishiro: NOOO SUELTENME!

Y así estuve todo el rato de que salimos del salón hasta el auditorio al parecer casi estaba listo usamos media hora para hacer algo de la escenografía y de los vestuarios y lo otro que quedaba para ensayar ¬¬

Kakashi: Muy bien veamos la escena del balcón ESPERO QUE TODOS ESTEN LISTOS *dijo con un megáfono*

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei ¿porque tiene un megáfono y un gorrito de director?

Kakashi: Que acaso no vez que esto significa que yo soy el director Naruto

Naruto: Claro -w-U

Bueno mientras el profe Kakashi disfrutaba de su a fan de ser el director yo y los que íbamos a participar en la obra estábamos atrás del telón y yo con unos gritos

Seishiro: PORQUE ME TENGO QUE PONER EL ESTUPIDO VESTIDO SI SOLO ES UN ENSAYO (Inner: de que te quejas si se nos ve bien ¬¬; Aun así no quiero ponerme vestido LOS ODIO; Inner: no seas dramática solo es un vestido -.-; Y si se dan cuenta de que soy una mujer ¬¬; Inner: No lo había pensado O.o)

Ino: ¡ORALE! Enserio que si pareces mujer y toda la onda Seishiro-kun

Naruto: ¡HAY! Pero que hermoso se ve el niño *tratando de contener la risa*

**Seishiro le tira una mini silla a Naruto y este la esquiva**

Seishiro: ¬¬*

Naruto: O_O|||| ok ya me calmo

Kakashi: Deja de estar desperdiciando las cosas de la escenografía señor Haruno y suba para ver la escena *dijo con su megáfono*

En unos momentos todo estaba acomodado para la escena el supuestamente jardín y la torren en donde estaría yo y donde subiría el azabache

Kakashi: Listos todos muy bien Escena II Toma 1 Acción *Lo dijo así bien Director*

**(Bueno ¿ya saben No? Julieta es Seishiro y Romeo es Sasuke)**

Era una noche en el balcón de Julieta en donde todo se encontraba normal pero un buen querido visitante y amor de Julieta estaba trepando esa noche

Sasuke: *Se ríe de las cicatrices que nunca había sentido antes* ¿Qué Luz se abre paso por aquella ventana?...

**DE REPENTE SALE AGUA DE LA VENTANA HACIENDO QUE SE MOJE EL AZABACHE**

Sasuke: Hmp buena entrada ESCOREA

Kakashi: ¡CORTE! ¿Quién le dio una cubeta de Agua a Seishiro? ¬¬*

Seishiro: ¡Yo Misma!

Todos: …

Seishiro: Quiero decir… YO MISMO *

Kakashi: Tómense un descanso por mientras que Sasuke se seca *suspiro*

Estaba de mal humor me la pase todo el día arruinando las escenas en donde salía con el azabache y el profe Kakashi ya se estaba impacientando

Kakashi: De nuevo con la escena del Balcón ¬¬ ACCIÓN

Era una noche en el balcón de Julieta en donde todo se encontraba normal pero un buen querido visitante y amor de Julieta estaba trepando esa noche

**CAE UNA MASETA Y SASUKE LA ESQUIVA**

Kakashi: CORTEEEEEEEEEE

Hinata: Al parecer si seguimos así perderemos muchas cosas de la obra

Naruto: Si cuantas veces no hemos repetido la escena y Seishiro siempre le anda tirando de todo a Sasuke

Kakashi: Dime que es lo que quieres Seishiro para que puedas Actuar *Todo desesperado*

**Seishiro le lanza una revista al profe Kakashi en la cara **

Kakashi: ¿Un manga?

Seishiro: Es un manga de "Romeo X Juliet" tiene casi la misma trama ¬¬

**Kakashi empieza a hojear él manga**

Kakashi: Si hacemos esta ¬¬ ¿participaras?

Seishiro: Hi

Kakashi: Muy bien seguimos mañana y como castigo hagan un resumen de la página 107 hasta la 145 de su libro de Historia *Se va*

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bueno todos me apuntaban molestos a mi bueno al menos me divertí lanzándole cosas al Uchiha y pisándolo en la parte de la fiesta también Jajaja bueno Salí de mala gana de la escuela y con miradas negativas de mis compañeros aunque mis amigos no me dijeron nada excepto Naruto que andaba mal ya que supuestamente hoy iba a comer ramen a ¡montones! Llegue a casa y con una tía esperándome en su pequeña oficina muy molesta

Tsunade: ¿Quieres explicarme tu comportamiento de hoy Señorita?

Sakura: ¿Cuál comportamiento?

Tsunade: Todos los maestros me enviaron reporte de tus humores de hoy

Sakura: ¿Y?

Tsunade: ¬¬* No me provoques Sakura

Sakura: ¬¬

(Inner: Hay que hacerle caso Sakura no te acuerdas la última vez que la tía se enojo mucho n_nU; No ha de ver sido tan malo; Inner: Te hare un recordatorio)

*Flash Back*

EUA, California 6:30 P.M (14 años de Edad)

Sakura: Ya volví

Tsunade: Welcome ~

Cuando mi tía habla así es que me va a pasar algo horrible

Sakura: Buenas Tía Tsunade n_nU

Tsunade: Se puede saber porque LA CASA ESTA HECHA UN DESASTRE

Sakura: Ehhh eso pues veras…. Etto estaba experimentando

Tsunade: La cocina está hecha un desastre, el jardín tiene el césped grande y tu cuarto esta hecho una ¡explosión! Que me quieres explicar con eso

Sakura: Emmm La Gravedad…

Tsunade: ¬¬ YO TE DARE TU GRAVEDAD

Sakura: Ahhh 911 Una VIEJA me está a punto de matar

Tsunade: A quien le llamas vieja *lanzándole una silla*

Sakura: Eres un Moustro

Al final la vieja me vino agarrando y tuve un gran castigo después de esto no me iba a castigar por haber destruido la casa bueno no tanto pero ya me fue muy mal cuando le dije vieja Recordatorio: nunca decirle Vieja a una Vieja gruñona

*Fin del Flash Back*

(Ahhh ahora me acuerdo -w-U; Inner: Así que mejor no provoques a la Tía) bueno mi Inner tiene razón ya que el hecho que me recordó lo de mi tía hace tiempo entonces no hare que se enoje demasiado

Sakura: Pues nomas no quiero actuar de la obra de Kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: Kakashi me dijo que le distes un Manga y que con eso harás la obra

Sakura: Si -.-

Tsunade: Pero aun así eso no explica porque andas de tan negativa hoy

Sakura: YA DEJAME EMPAZ VIEJA… Hay no… -w-U (QUE HICEEEEEEE)

Tsunade: Tienes 3 segundos para correr *saca una escopeta* si quieres seguir viviendo

Y así el día término con una persecución por toda la casa sobreviví gracias a dios cuando a mi tía se le acabaron las balas y mi castigo fue arreglar todos los hoyos de bala que hizo mi tía por toda la casa, y pues espero que al profe Kakashi le guste lo que le ofrecí de hacerlo como el manga porque ni muerta hago tanta cursilada con el azabache

CONTINUARA


	10. Capitulo 10

Chicos mil gracias a todos los seguidores de este Fic enserio que muy agradecida estoy con ustedes gracias a los que lo leen con tan devoción que para mi es un gran honor espero ver sus comentarios pronto y pues que siga esta serie y aquí con el siguiente capitulo DISFRÚTENLO! ^^

* * *

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico** CAPITULO 10**

Bueno amanecí un poco cansada diría yo, ya que el día anterior fue algo pesado al final con la tía correteándome con un arma (que es algo inusual que tenga una persona normal, si es que mi tía se considera normal) bueno lo mejor es que es fin de semana, me levante con cuidado porque sé que mi tía aun pudiera de estar de mal humor y me cambie rápido con mi ropa de ejercicio y me puse una gorra y salí a trotar por el vecindario todo estaba con un clima fresco y ventoso era agradable pase por un parque había niños jugando algunos patinadores con sus sket boards y patines todo era lindo, maravilloso estaba en un mundo pacifico como yo quisiera estar en este momento estar con mi familia, jugando con mi hermano pude haber tenido todo eso si no fuera por el "accidente" odio a la maldita persona que destruyo mi vida completa de repente una pelota golpeo mi pecho y no sé porque me dolió sentía que me faltaba aire y de repente veía borroso pero no por suerte no me desmaye de repente escuche una persona

¿?: ¡Hey estas bien!

Seishiro: Si claro… no te preocupes

Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero poco a poco volvía mi vista a la normalidad y subí mi cabeza a ver quién era el que me estaba hablando y Aaaa ya ni me sorprende ver que hasta los fines de semana me encuentro a mis mejores amigos

Seishiro: Naruto…

Naruto: Ah ¡Seishiro! Aaaa ¡Lo ciento!

Naruto: Tú ¬¬ *golpe en la cabeza*

Naruto: X_x ya había dicho que lo ciento

Seishiro: Hasta en mis días de descanso tengo que toparme contigo *¬¬

Claro hasta los fines de semana tendría que toparme con el idiota de Naruto que no puedo tener un fin de semana relajante y normal (Inner: desde cuando son normales?: No te metas ¬¬) bueno en fin dejemos a mi Inner un rato y pues al parecer no era solo Naruto los muchachos estaban allí todos estaban jugando al parecer futbol estaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shino y Sasuke ¬¬ este ultimo que mencione hizo que se me arruinara mi fin de semana (Inner: No seas dramática -.-: Si yo quiero ser dramática seré dramática OK ¬¬) bueno Naruto se volvió a disculpar y me empezó a decir que si quería jugar futbol con él y los muchachos aunque yo claramente le dije que no, no quería estar cerca de los chicos pero me insistía les dije que los miraría y con esto el rubio se conformo.

Seishiro: Animo chicos yo se que pueden

Bueno el total nose a quien apoyaba de todos los dos equipos que se conformaban con los muchachos el caso es que no tenía mi tiempo para perderlo viéndolos jugar (Inner: bien que se que quieres jugar no ¬w¬: Si le dije que no a Naruto a caso me vez que quiero jugar -.-: Inner: soy tu Inner obviamente se que quieres jugar aunque digas que no) bueno una cosa es que tenía razón si me daban ganas de jugar pero nose no me atraía mucho jugar de repente escuche una voz que me gritaba y al parecer era Itachi-Sempai junto con otros chicos ¡QUE ES DEL DIA DE JUNTARSE TODOS UN FIN DE SEMANA O QUE!

Itachi: Haciendo ejercicio tan temprano *sonriendo*

Seishiro: Un poco

Itachi: Te presentare a mis amigos ellos son:

Bueno Itachi me anduvo presentando a todos sus amigos algunos los puedo considerar raros o otros locos bueno el primero que me presento se llama Sasori un pelirrojo que no era muy hablador otro era Deidara un rubio pelo largo casi se podría decir que sea pariente de Ino (aunque de eso no estoy segura) otro era un chico que lo estaba molestando Jajaja y que al parecer es igual de molesto que mi Inner (Inner: Hey!: tú cállate y déjame continuar) le decían Tobi y nose porque pero me dicen que siempre trae una máscara puesta, otro se llamaba Zetsu un chico muy bipolar -.- otro que tenía el pelo casi que Naruto se llamaba Pein y estaba junto con una chica que al parecer pareciese ser su novia se llamaba Konan era muy linda no digo que este celosa ni nada pero Emmm bueno mejor sigo, otro pareciera cara de Pez que se llamaba Kisame y otro bien sádico que decía mucho Kami-sama y muy malas palabras por cierto -.- Emmm como se llamaba así Hidan y otro creo que al parecer un avaricioso Kakuzo y todos ellos se hacían llamar un grupo llamado Akatsuki en la escuela había oído hablar de ellos pero nunca los había visto hasta ahora

Itachi: ¿Qué pasa al parecer estaban jugando futbol?

Naruto: ¿Desea jugar con nosotros Itachi nosotros contra sus amigos que les parece?

Seishiro: Déjalos Naruto a lo mejor ellos iban hacer otras cosas más importantes

Itachi: Tranquilo solo estábamos saliendo como una salida entre todos pero me gustaría jugar contra ustedes a ver de que están hechos

Todos al parecer estaban de acuerdo menos Sasuke que al parecer no le gustaba la idea de jugar contra su hermano lo que eso me dio una idea así que fui hablar con él antes de empezar el partido

Seishiro: Que pasa miedo de perder contra tu hermano

Sasuke: Hmp por su puesto que no yo se muy bien que le ganare

Seishiro: Tan seguro estas de eso Jajaja por favor

Sasuke: Que acaso solo viniste a molestar ESCOREA

Seishiro: No ¡claro que no! solamente vine a animarte un poco pero veo que no

Sasuke: Hmp

Bueno como siempre yo solo veía verlos jugar mientras me quedaba a un lado de Konan ya que todos los hombres iban a jugar (excepto yo claro) y pues si todo el partido iba bien una que otras veces Hidan veía que hacia trampa pero como que nadie le ponía atención todo er pues en unos momentos más Konan me dirigió la palabra

Konan: ¿Desde cuándo eres un chico?

Seishiro: ¡Disculpa!

Konan: Estas algo tonta si crees que puedes engañarme a lo mejor tus amigos son demasiado tontos que no se dan cuenta de que eres una chica, pero recuerda esto: Una chica siempre se dará cuenta de si una esta siendo otra persona

Seishiro: ¿Lo dices por la intuición?

Konan: A lo mejor

Seishiro: … ¿Quisieras guardar mi secreto? Konan-Sempai ^^

No me imagine que Konan podría saber con la mirada que era una chica y eso que hoy me vestí muy bien quizás ella si tenga una gran intuición esta es como la tercera o cuarta persona que sabe que soy una chica y que no pienso que nadie más sepa de ello mas que ella

Konan: Si claro… pero ¿Por qué te ocultas?

Seishiro: Una larga historia…

De repente se hoyo en el partido que uno de mis amigos se lastimo y al parecer era Shino (pobre) fui rápido al campo a ver como estaba y pues se había doblado la muñeca

Seishiro: ¿Qué paso?

Kiba: Al parecer Hidan metió el pie e izo que Shino se cayera y se lastimara

Hidan: ¡Ha! por favor yo no tengo la culpa de que su amigo se tropezara con mi pie a propósito

Kiba: Yo se que hiciste trampa ¡TRAMPOSO!

Hidan: Cuida tus palabras niño que si te enfrentas a mí… morirás

Y así estuvieron alegando hasta que ya me harte y estaba a punto de golpear a los dos hasta que Pein actuó

Pein: ¡Ya es suficiente Hidan!

Hidan : Hmp, saben que me iré a otro lugar a buscar unas bebidas o a unas chicas por allí adiós *se va*

Naruto: Y ahora que haremos Shino no puede jugar así

Shikamaru: y ¿por qué no juega Seishiro en su lugar?

Seishiro: ¿Yo? O_o

Sasuke: Que acaso vez que hay otro Seishiro aquí o ya ni sabes cuál es tu nombre *sonriendo*

Seishiro: Hmp ¬¬

Gaara: Si nadie más juega cancelaremos el partido *diciéndolo serio*

Por mi no me importaba que cancelasen el partido pero los chicos se veían tan entusiasmados que no quería que se arruinase así que entre me recogí lo poco que tengo de cabello en una cola y con mi gorra puesta (imagínense que tengo la colita como la de Len Kagamine… pero con gorra puesta)

Konan: Ten cuidado… *susurrando*

Seishiro: Si lo hare Gracias

Empezamos a jugar todo iba bien y todo me sincronizaba bien con los muchachos estábamos casi por meter un gol pero el portero del equipo de Itachi era bueno (me da flojera decir ahorita las posiciones así que mejor sigamos xP) bueno estábamos bien estábamos por el segundo tiempo era 1 – 1 estábamos casi cerca yo tenía el balón cuando de repente alguien me la quita y no podrán creer quien fue el estúpido que me la quito y me tío gol para nuestro equipo

Seishiro: ¡Estas idiota o que! Somos del mismo Equipo

Sasuke: Ah Lociento pensaba que la pelota se estaba moviendo sola y nadie la controlaba

Seishiro: Ese Gol pudo ser mío si tú no te hubieras metido

Sasuke: Pues ya ves estabas bien lento así que te la tuve que quitar escoria *sonriendo*

Seishiro: Ahora sí que esta vez no dudare en golpearte *acercándome para golpearlo*

El Uchiha y yo de repente estábamos cara a cara y empezamos a pelear caímos, rodamos, hubo puñetazos, patadas todo hasta que Naruto e Itachi nos separaran (Inner: porque no piensas dos veces eres una chica ¬¬; Este idiota me tiene hasta las casillas me vale que sea una mujer ya me daban ganas desde hace tiempo golpear su linda carita) al separarnos pude ver que si le di unos cuantos golpes a Sasuke pero también yo resibi algunos no en la cara pero los resibi aun estaba que me hierve la sangre pero en esto empezó hablar Itachi

Itachi: ¡Ya es suficiente! Este juego se termino todos vámonos a casa

Todos se fueron los de Akatsuki siguieron su camino pero sin esto antes ver que Konan me vio con una cara triste y de preocupada yo le sonreí para que viera que estuviera bien y estos golpes que recibí no eran nada de otro mundo, de repente empezó a llover y los chicos también ya estaban a punto de irse

Naruto: Seishiro… ¿Te encuentras bien? *diciéndolo preocupado*

Seishiro: Si no es nada Naruto yo puedo aguantar estos golpes tan débiles así que no es nada *sonriendo*

Naruto: ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Seishiro: No está bien aun no quiero ir a mi casa

Naruto: Pero… ¡Sí está lloviendo! Como puedes seguir afuera te enfermaras

Seishiro: Ah ya estas como la vieja de preocupona mejor me voy *se va*

Bueno quizás algunos dos que otros golpes si me dolieron pero eso no hare que lo noten ellos y menos el estúpido del Uchiha que ojala le hayan dolido los míos

Inner: Baka

Sakura: Y ahora porque ¬¬

Inner: Peleaste como si fueras un chico

Sakura: ¿Y? no veo que tenga de malo

Inner: Estas olvidando que eres una mujer

Mi Inner tenía algo de razón nunca pensé que al empezar a pelear con el azabache pensé en mi como mujer si no como hombre, tanto tiempo de ser un chico y he olvidado mi originalidad como mujer esto me estaba cansando llegue a un pequeño campo donde solo veía un gran terreno de puro césped sin importar que estuviera lloviendo me acosté allí y solo trataba de pensar que es lo que estoy haciendo en realidad las gotas de lluvia caían rápidamente en mi cara que hacia que fuera más difícil de pensar de repente ya no sentí que me estuvieran cayendo abrí los ojos y vi que me estaba cubriendo un paraguas y el que lo estaba sosteniendo era Sasuke

Seishiro: ¿Qué acaso regresaste por más golpes Uchiha?

De repente sentí un golpe en mi cara y era que me había lanzado una toalla me senté y me quede plasmadas por no saber que es lo que tramaba

Sasuke: Idiota sécate rápido o te enfermaras

Seishiro: Pero si tu también estas mojado

Sasuke: Eso que me importa será mejor que te seques tu primero

Algo sí que estaba mal con el cómo de hace rato era un tipo estúpido y frio y ahora se comporta como todo buen caballero… será que…. ¿Los hombres tienen también esos días? (Inner: no seas tonta -.-; Solamente era una ida)

Sasuke: ¿Te duelen mucho?

Seishiro: ¿Qué me duele?

Sasuke: Los golpes

Seishiro: Ah Jajaja eso no es nada a lo mejor al que le dolieron mas fue a ti no

Sasuke le toca el hombre

Seishiro: ¡Ah!

Sasuke: Mentirosa

Seishiro: Solo fue drama y… ¿Me dijiste mentirosa?

Sasuke: Tú y tu hermano pueden ser igualitos pero actúan diferente sabes

Espera el sabe mi secreto pero como es que… no puedo creerlo yo bien que se lo estuve ocultando he hice de todo para que no supiera será que ahora ALGUIEN SABE MI VERDADERO YO


	11. Capitulo 11

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico **Capitulo 11**

En el capitulo anterior:

_Sasuke: Tú y tu hermano pueden ser igualitos pero actúan diferente sabes_

_Espera el sabe mi secreto pero como es que… no puedo creerlo yo bien que se lo estuve ocultando e hice de todo para que no supiera será que ahora ALGUIEN SABE MI VERDADERO YO_

Sasuke: ¿Quieres saber cómo lose verdad?

Seishiro: …

Sasuke se acuesta en el zacate

Sasuke: Tu hermano y yo éramos los mejores amigos desde pequeños desde ese día…

***Flashback de Sasuke***

Era hace como unos 9 años yo aproximadamente tenía unos 7 años yo estaba jugando en el Jardín de mi casa cuando de repente vi un gran humo en el cielo y de repente mi hermano mayor Itachi que tenía como unos 9 años me estaba llamando:

Itachi: Sasuke mamá ya dice que ya entres a casa

Sasuke: Itachi ¿Qué es eso? señalando

Itachi: Eso que vez allí es humo mi pequeño hermanito frotándome la cabeza

Sasuke: Ya Itachi déjame que me vas a despeinar quitándome su mano de enzima

De repente con la pelota que estaba jugando la solté y se fue rebotando un poco lejos del jardín fui tras ella y mi hermano atrás siguiéndome cuando volví a tomar mi pelota escuche algo en los arbustos y de repente era un niño de cabellos rosas parece que era como de mi edad y pareciera que estaba muy mal ya que estaba un poco sucio de la cara como si hubiera estado en un incendio o algo

Sasuke: Itachi mira este niño parece que está muy mal

Itachi: Eso se ve mal le diré a mamá sale corriendo

Yo me quede acompañando al chico para ver si reaccionaba en mientras que Itachi traía a nuestra mamá para ver que podríamos hacer, de repente vi que una de sus manos empezó a moverse y también empezó abrir los ojos parpadeando lentamente y al parecer lo primero que vio fue a mí, sus ojos eran un color verde jade algo extraños que nunca había visto en mi vida, empezó a querer hablar pero pareciera que estaba muy débil así que le hable yo primero

Sasuke: ¿Te encuentras bien? dije preocupado

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy? dijo algo débil

Sasuke: Estas en el jardín de mi casa, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha dije sonriéndole

¿?: Sasuke Uchiha… diciéndolo aun más débil

Sasuke: Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Seishiro: Mi nombre…es… Seishiro… Haruno volviéndose a desmayar

Sasuke: ¡Espera aguanta no te mueras por favor!

De repente mi madre e Itachi llegaron hasta donde Seishiro y yo estábamos mi madre se exalto un poco y le dijo a uno de los empleados que llamaran a una ambulancia mientras que mi hermano Itachi lo cargo en su espalda para llevarlo a recostar adentro de la casa por mientras que llegaba la ambulancia… pasaron unos minutos y no llegaba yo seguía a lado de aquel niño que se hacia llamar Seishiro pareciera que algo en mi estaba conectado hacia él, de repente alguien azoto la puerta principal y era la ambulancia que venía con una camilla y un inhalador de aire que le ponían a mi amigo mi mamá estaba yéndose con los de la ambulancia cuando le agarre de su vestido que tenia

Mikoto: Sasuke suéltame mamá vendrá pronto

Sasuke: Yo quiero ir contigo mamá haciendo berrinche

Itachi: Yo también quiero mamá haciendo lo mismo que yo

Mikoto: Hijos no es momento para estar con sus berrinches

Sasuke: Por fa mamá quiero estar con mi amigo

Itachi: Te juro que no daremos escándalo

Mikoto: suspira está bien vámonos rápido

Los tres entramos en la ambulancia sintiendo como esta se prendía y hacia su curso hacia el hospital mi mamá se veía un poco preocupada en cambio mi hermano se veía con su cara de seriedad de siempre yo solo podía quedarme viendo como estaba mi amigo con ese aparato para respirar que le habían puesto me sentía muy mal por el de ¿Cómo le había pasado esto? De repente la ambulancia se para y pudimos salir y saber que ya estábamos en el hospital a Seishiro lo mandaron a una sala que decía de "emergencias" mi mama y Itachi esperamos en una sala donde estábamos esperando que pasaría con él yo he Itachi estábamos jugando silenciosamente mientras que mi mama estaba haciendo una llamada con su teléfono, de repente en unos minutos un doctor salió

Doctor: ¿Quien estaba con el niño de pelo rosa?

Mikoto: Yo señor mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha

Doctor: Señora Uchiha el pequeño niño que trajo con usted está bien no fue tan grave sonriendo

Mikoto: Eso me da mucha alegría

Yo e Itachi al escuchar eso nos pusimos felices al saber que Seishiro se había puesto bien y que no se había muerto, momentos después en las noticias salió que Seishiro venía de una familia de gran escala como la mía en donde los padres de él se habían muerto pero… el paradero de su hija pequeña era una gran pregunta porque ella no estaba en el axidente en ese día Seishiro estuvo demasiado triste y yo he Itachi solo tratábamos de animarlo, con el tiempo Seishiro y Yo estuvimos estudiando en la misma escuela junto con Itachi mis padres lo querían como si fuera otro hermano mío. También con el tiempo fuimos conociendo a todos los demás (A todos los chicos) Pasaron 8 años Seishiro y yo teníamos 15 años (3 de secundaria) y Itachi 17 años, nosotros estábamos saliendo de la secundaria mientras que esperábamos que mi hermano Itachi venía a recogernos (Itachi estaba en 2 de Preparatoria) de repente Seishiro me dijo algo preocupante

Seishiro: ¡Hey! Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿Que pasa Sei? (así le decía yo)

Seishiro: Vamos a tomar unas malteadas aquí cerca antes de que venga Itachi Sonriendo

Yo solo asentí y comenzamos a ir a una Cafeteria cerca de la escuela en donde compramos unas malteadas y terminando de tomarlas o en pleno casi media bebida Seishiro comenzó hablarme extrañada mente

Seishiro: ¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te conté sobre mi familia?

Sasuke: Si en el periódico anunciaron que tus padres han muerto y que tú hermana está perdida pero… eso ya fue hace 8 años ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

Seishiro: Me desapareceré

**Sasuke se para rápidamente de la silla**

Sasuke: ¿Como que vas a desaparecer?

Seishiro: Tranquilo solo me iré por un tiempo necesito averiguar unas cosas de lo que paso con mi familia hace tiempo y cuál es la causa además espero verla muy pronto *sonriendo*

Sasuke: ¿A quién es a la que esperas muy pronto?

Seishiro: Ah no te lo había dicho verdad *suspiro* a la que espero es a mi hermana

Sasuke: Pero… ¿Qué no tu hermana estaba desaparecida?

Seishiro: Según los periódicos y las noticias y el mundo entero lo piensan pero no es así

Después de eso le vine preguntando mas sobre el que su hermana si estaba viva que de algún modo ella no estuvo en el incidente y que su tía Tsunade la había encontrado y que con esto se la llevo al otro lado del mundo para que estuviera segura ella no sabía que Seishiro aun estaba vivo hasta hace unas semanas que según Sei se la había encontrado, contándole todo lo que había estado viviendo y que pronto ella volvería junto con su hermana pero ella no estaría al tanto de que su hermano mayor estuviera vivo y con esto pasando el día hablando esperando a que Itachi pasara por nosotros y llegar a casa y hacer lo de siempre, llego el día en que Seishiro se iba a un nuevo lugar de esta ciudad

Itachi: Te extrañaremos mucho Seishiro eres como el hermano tierno que siempre quise tener

Sasuke: Hmp no exageres

Seishiro: Jajaja lose siempre los he querido como mis propios hermanos y ahora es momento de que yo haga mi propia vida

Mikoto: Si algo se te ofrece ya sabes que aquí nos tendrás siempre

Itachi: Lastima que mi padre no estuvo para despedirse de ti

Seishiro: Yace que Fugaku está siempre ocupado pero no me molesta ya tuve una despedida de él *sonriendo*

Sasuke: Cuídate Sei

Seishiro: Si lo hare

Y así en un taxi Seishiro se había ido el tiempo iba pasando todos nuestros amigos lo habían olvidado hasta mi familia lo olvido por completo como si nunca hubiera estado en nuestras vidas pero como era mi mejor amigo yo no lo podría olvidar hasta a veces que unos enviábamos unos mensajes en el celular pero ya después de un tiempo ya nunca nos escribimos incluso me gradué de la secundaria entrando a la preparatoria con los mismos amigos teniendo la esperanza de que lo volviera haber ya después de 3 años en mi último año de preparatoria llegaste tu pensando yo que había vuelto mi amigo pero cuando te vi pensando que eras él dije que había cambiado mucho pero cuando te hable por primera vez supe que no eras Seishiro y pensando que eras un impostor hasta que poco a poco fui descubriendo que eras su hermana ya que actuabas igual que tu personaje fingido de Seishiro y cuando lo vi otra vez cuando estaba contigo ya a punto de quitarte la máscara hasta que apareció y todas mis ideas se aclararon por completo, después en unos días me llego un mensaje de él diciendo que no te digiera nada sobre que lo conocía y que te siguiera protegiendo mientras él no estaba nose si tomarlo como que si "si claro ponme de niñera de una niña que no sabe cuidarse sola" pero bien sabe como soy con las mujeres y sabría que lo tendría al tanto de lo que estuvieras haciendo todo este tiempo que él estuviera lejos de ti

***Fin del Flash Back de Sasuke***

Con toda la historia de Sasuke que me dijo la lluvia ya se había detenido y yo solo veía como el sol se estaba poniendo más sin embargo yo no creía que mi hermano me había ocultado todo esto y no me quiso decir jamás estaba algo molesta y algo adolorida por lo de hace rato con Sasuke en el partido de futbol

Sasuke: Eso es todo

Sakura: ¡Que idiota yo no sabiendo nada y actuando como tonta! enojada

Sasuke: Si quiere que no supieras nada es porque no quieres que te arruines sus planes

Sakura: ¿Y cuáles son esos planes?

Sasuke: Yo que voy a saber es tu hermano tu deberías de saberlo

Sakura: A veces eres un inútil Uchiha

Sasuke: Si mira quien lo dice la tonta que no se sabe cuidar mirando los golpes

Sakura: Tu empezaste y sabes que ya no te quiero escuchar mejor me voy a casa

**De repente Sakura siente un dolor en una de sus rodillas **

Sakura: Demonios… Quejándose del dolor

Sasuke: Ven súbete poniendo su espalda

Sakura: Estoy bien puedo cuidarme sola Enojada

Sasuke: No seas terca y sube en tono enojado

Sakura: No lo hare Hmp

**Sasuke no aguanta el coraje y el mismo la sube a su espalda **

Sakura: ¡Hey! Bájame yo no te pedí que me llevaras *

Sasuke: No necesito que me digas para que te pueda llevar

Sakura: Ya bájame idiota tratando de bajarme

Sasuke: Si te tiras vas a salir perdiendo y te vas a lastimar mas idiota gritándole

Sakura: Hmp

Sasuke: Además esto no lo hago por ti si no por tu hermano que le dije que te cuidaría

**Sakura suspira y se rinde y recarga su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Sasuke**

Sakura: Baka

Sasuke: Hmp sonríe ya será mejor que te deje en tu casa ¿Por qué dirección es?

Sakura: Por allí señalándole

Sasuke: Bien entonces vámonos por allí caminando con Sakura en su espalda

Sakura: Uchiha…digo Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: No le dirás a nadie sobre yo y mi hermano ¿verdad?

Sasuke: No

Sakura: Arigato volviendo a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke

Sasuke: Sera mejor que te calles y me dejes seguir caminando ESCOREA

Sakura: No me digas ¡ESCOREA! Gritando


	12. Capitulo 12

**Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico Capitulo 12**

Bueno como sabrán el idiota del Uchiha me cargo hasta mi casa y mi tía se llevo una gran sorpresa de porque estaba así de golpeada y pues así y no le impresiono que estuviera cargada por el azabache el solo me dejo en la puerta y ya después metiéndome junto con mi tía me dio un regaño que no se podrán ni imaginarlo -.- no le gusto como estaba hecha polvo y que pudieron haberme descubierto o aun peor hecho me daño unos desconocidos A QUIEN QUIERE ENGAÑAR soy una chica que es cinta negra en Tai Kuan Do y me visto como hombre no creo que estaría en peligro alguno pero a la vieja no le importo así que me fui a mi cuarto a tomarme una ducha y valla que me hacia falta ya después me empecé a vendarme y curarme las heridas de los golpes que me hice con el Uchiha peleando la verdad muchos no dolían pero el estúpido le marco a mi cara y valla que si quedo algo lastimada ya me las pagara un día mientras tuve que ponerme una curita en la cara para que no se me viera tan feo el golpe ya a la mañana siguiente estaba saliendo de lo normal hasta que en la puerta de en mi entrada me encontré algo desagradable

Seishiro: … Tú…

Sasuke: Buenos días

Seishiro: ¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ! gritando

Sasuke: No es obvio te espere para ir juntos a la escuela

Seishiro: No el problema eres TU yo no me iré a la escuela contigo

Sasuke: No empieces y mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde ESCOREA

Con solo oír eso empecé a correr para no irme con el azabache ese estúpido nomas porque ayer se apiado de mi no significa que me quiera ver la cara de tonta y que se apiade de mi no señor este no me hará caer si es lo que piensa , con mi último aliento llegue al salón de clases algo agitado y todos al parecer un poco ondeados por no saber que es lo que traía el día de hoy más que los chicos notaron como es que amanecí de los golpes de ayer que me agarre con el Uchiha

-Valla no te ves muy bien Seishiro comento el rubio hiperactivo

-Solamente vine corriendo a la escuela eso es todo conteste sin aliento

**Suena que alguien abre la puerta**

-Buenos días comento un azabache atrás de mí

-Buenos días bastardo conteste enojada

-Vamos chicos apenas está comenzando la semana y ustedes ya están comenzando a pelear dijo Naruto

Y que quería que hiciera ahora creo que tendré al estúpido del azabache apegada a mi ya que por su estúpida historia que me conto y que ahora me estará protegiendo más me está dando un dolor de cabeza yo no ocupo que nadie me ende cuidando las espaldas pero en fin todo siguió su transcurso, estamos en clases y normal pero ahora sé que siento una mirada penetrante detrás de mí y porque lo digo porque atrás de mi se sentaba el estúpido del Uchiha y por fin tocaron la campana de receso y hoy tenía planeado almorzar con las chicas y pues bien me levante de mi asiento a punto de irme cuando sentí una mano en uno de mis hombres

-Ven vamos a comer con los chicos en la azotea dijo el Uchiha

-Yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado quitándome su mano del hombro yo me iré a comer con las chicas

De repente Sasuke empezó a agarrar del cuello de la camisa de Seishiro

-No tienes que hacer nada con las chicas así que vente dijo Sasuke

-Espera Idiota….Me estas… ahorcando

Y así el idiota del Uchiha me estuvo jalando por todo el instituto del cuello sin poder respirar hasta subir a la azotea de la escuela en donde todos los chicos nos estaban esperando Naruto ya se estaba quejando porque nos estaba esperando y ya tenía mucha hambre en cambio algunos chicos estaban platicando o simplemente acostados en el piso sin hacer nada pero… Aaaa yo tenía planeado irme a comer con las chicas que tiene de malo que sea hombre (técnicamente ahorita lo soy) y que coma con mujeres practicante para mi es normal pero yo creo que para otros lo ven de otra manera pero eso a mi no me importa solo quería ahora que el almuerzo terminara para seguir con las clases he irme a mi casa a dormir un poco pero después me entro un escalofrió y me acorde que la clase que seguía era la de Kakashi-sensei…este día no puede estar peor…bueno entramos al teatro y Kakashi ya nos esperaba para decirnos que lo que había dado de sugerencia se haría o seguiríamos con la misma de siempre (lo que por cierto no actuare bien si eso quieren ¬¬)

-Bien chicos ya que estamos aquí todos les vengo a comentar que aprobare lo que su compañero Haruno me dio la otra vez Muy buena trama por cierto *comento Kakashi*

Todos se alegraron al ver que el maestro la había aprobado ya que muchos tampoco les gustaba la idea de que con la otra obra estuviera destruyendo todo como la ultima vez y pues ya empezamos a trabajar con los vestuarios y guiones de la obra ya al principio íbamos bien todas las peleas que se hacían al principio de la historia las hicimos bien y todo ya después llega lo simple y era como después de tanto sufrimiento Julieta seguía con su vida como una doncella normal pero también con su secreto de ser la heroína del pueblo (así como Robín Hood) ayudando a los que más lo necesitan contra los guardias del palacio que hacia que todo se controlaran con las leyes del injusto rey de Nueva Berona los únicos que sabían el secreto de Julieta eran los que la cuidaron de pequeña y su mejor amiga Cordería un día uno de los amigos de Julieta supo que habrá un gran baile en el castillo del Rey de Nueva Berona y querían entrar para poder sacar alguna o cierta información de los nuevos planes del rey así que estuvieron planeando muy detalladamente para ver que hacían, en cambio nuestra chica Julieta (Seishiro) estaba con una de sus amigas y esta iba a ir a un baile con un duque que estaba interesado en ella así que le pidió a Odín (así se llamaba Julieta con su personaje masculino es que Julieta para los demás estaba oculta para no tener problemas solo que ella no sabía el porqué ocultarse) le dijo su amiga que vestido se veía mejor ya después de eso ella le sugería vestirse como mujer por primera vez aunque no sabía que le iba a quedar muy bien Julieta tenía un gran vestido Rosa pálido estaba hermosa ella salió un rato a tomar un poco de aire y un sujeto de la realeza la confunde con su amiga y se la lleva a ella lo que no sabe es que nuestra Julieta fue a llegar al gran baile que hizo el Rey de Nueva Berona ella estaba algo nerviosa ya que ella nunca había estado en un baile ni nada así que se empezó apartar de la gente de la gran alcurnia y tomo paso a un pequeño jardín que estaba por allí tenía una gran fuente y ella solo estaba viéndola mientras que también encontró por allí una pequeña flor de iris eran sus favoritas y ella comento:

-Como es que pude llegar tan lejos

Pero en eso escucha unas pisadas rápidamente giro su cabeza en la dirección donde escucho los pasos y se quedo perpleja era un chico con un pelo azabache azul lo veía a los ojos y los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro como si con solo las miradas fuera amor a primera vista el joven estaba encantada con tan preciosa belleza de Julieta esos cabellos largos y sedosos mas sus grandes ojos jade que penetraban con una sola mirada

**Suena la campana de la escuela**

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy los actores quítense el vestuario y pues ya ensayamos la próxima clase comento Kakashi

Y al fin pude quitarme el vestido y la peluca yo solo quería retirarme para irme a las siguientes clases las chicas con unas sonrisas picaronas esperando a decirme algo que al parecer no era que muy bueno para mí y con un gran dolor de cabeza

-Estuvo muy buena tu actuación Seishiro hasta parecía muy real comento la rubia de Ino

-Je que esperabas tenía que ser buen actor no *diciéndolo sin ganas*

-¿Te pasa algo Seishiro-kun? comento Hinata

-No nada Hinata-chan

Demonios de repente me estaba poniendo roja será por los comentarios de mis amigas que hasta sentí por un momento algo por el idiota demonios mi actuación en la obra llegara a darme un gran dolor de cabeza, y de repente alguien me agarro del cuello y ese alguien fue un rubio hiperactivo con michas ganas de hablar

-Hey Seishiro estuviste genial que hasta yo me creí que por un momento eras toda una mujer *sonriendo*

**Seishiro le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio**

-No seas idiota Naruto

Y de repente escucho unos pasos venir hacia donde estábamos y por si fuera poco era nada más ni nada menos que el dolor de cabeza de todas las mañanas Uchiha Sasuke con su carita de principito y presumido viendo como todas las chicas del salón estaban atrás de él alabándolo y elogiándolo (ya creo que se nota que ellas no tienen dignidad alguna)

-Eres bueno actuando Escoria

-Si tanto que hasta te saque las babas Uchiha *riéndome*

**Todos soltaron unas leves carcajadas**

-Si claro si yo ce bien que te guste al verme a los ojos *Respondiéndome*

-Si claro yace que estoy bien bueno pero no es para tanto *Sonriendo*

Jajaja hasta mi me dio risa la contestación que le di al idiota del azabache, y después de tanta burla entre los dos nos echamos unas miradas y ya a punto de darnos DE NUEVO a los golpes llego el profe Kakashi a intervenir diciéndonos:

-Muy bien ya les había dicho que esta clase termino todos a su siguiente clase ya o los mando con la Directora

Y todos nos fuimos a la siguiente clase dejamos los vestuarios en su lugar y la siguiente clase era de matemáticas que para mí era algo que se me daba bien seguido de mi clase de inglés que en eso era un profesional (Inner: Si nomas porque vienes de EUA no ¬¬; ¡CLARO!) después de esas materias me seguí para irme a almorzar con las chicas y esta vez nadie me detendría para ir a la Cafeteria por el pan delicioso que servían el día de hoy Nikuman Mira Aca (bollo de pan relleno con carne) era una de las comidas típicas de Japón aparte del Onigiri que me gustaban tanto llegue a la Cafeteria y por fortuna no estaba lleno pero verán que estúpida coincidencia nomas doy un paso para entrar a la tienda y se me viene toda la bola enzima de estudiantes queriendo comprar (AAAAA no es justo ; Inner: Nada en esta vida es justa :/ ; pero yo quiero mi bollo de carne ) y nadie me lo iba a impedir así que rápidamente entre a ese mar de alumnos donde estaba mi gran bollo esperándome a que lo comprara y por fin comérmelo llegue al mostrador y solo quedaba UNO estaba por comprarlo hasta que la señora atendió a otro y se llevo el ultimo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI BOLLO TToTT trate de seguir al tipo que lo compro y pedirle que me vendiera el bollito de carne que hasta le pagaría un poco mas por lo que le costó y cuando Salí me encontré que lo tenía una niña que hace tiempo no veía nose si acercarme para pedirle lo del bollo o solamente olvidarlo (Inner: Mejor no hay que arriesgarnos y olvidarnos del pan ; existe algo en mi que no puede ser cierto y es Orgullo de hombre) me acerque a la mesa donde ella estaba con sus amigas riéndose y le hable

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Aitara Megumi dije sonriendo

-¡Oh! Seishiro-Sempai cuanto tiempo sin verlo dijo sorprendida levantándose de su silla

-Si lose cuéntame ¿Tú salón va hacer algo en este festival?

-Chicas él es el Sempai que me rescato la otra vez que les conté

**Todas las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a rodear a Seishiro preguntándole de cosas **

-¿Es cierto que sabes Karate?

-¿Enserio tu cabello es así de Natural?

-¿Tienes novia o estas saliendo con alguien?

-¿Vas a salir con Megumi?

-YA PARENLE CHICAS dijo Megumi toda ruborizada

Todas esas preguntas que me hacían las chicas de primero me daban un poco de presión así que Megumi me llevo a otro lado para que pudiéramos hablar solos y si aun tenía el bollo de carne en la mano y tenía que tener ese bollo de carne a toda costa antes de que terminara el periodo de descanso

-Etto… Seishiro-Sempai…es cierto que ¿en su grupo harán una obra de teatro?

-Así es se trata de la obra de Romeo x Julieta y tengo el papel de la protagonista *comente*

-¡Enserio! Pero… a mi me hubiera gustado que fuera Romeo *haciendo un puchero*

-Lo importante es dar lo mejor, no importa el papel que haya tocado * son riéndole*

-Ah si

-Por cierto… ese bollo de carne que llevas en la mano pues me ha llamado la atención

-¿Quiere este bollo Sempai?

-Si por favor veras me gusta mucho y pues te daré el doble de lo que pagaste por el si me lo das *rogándole*

-Está bien se lo daré si tanto lo quiere

-Muchas gracias eres una gran chica *sonriéndole*

**Seishiro estaba a punto de tomar el bollo de carne hasta que Megumi se lo aparta de él **

-Pero yo no quiero su dinero a cambio me tiene que dar una cita con usted Sempai *sonriendo*

-¡QUE!

Dios mío esta enana sí que se aprovecha de que me encantan los bollos de carne (Inner: recuerda que esta loquita por ti; Si pero no pensé que tanto para estarme chantajeando) tendría que pensarla salir con una chica loca que se cree mi fan no. 1 por un bollo de carne a lo mejor la rechazo pero mi orgullo de hombre está en conseguir ese bollo de carne

-Está bien entonces tendremos una cita Megumi-chan sonriendo

-¡Enserió!

-Si te lo aseguro sonriéndole

-Está bien lo espero el sábado en la parque de atracciones en Okinawa a las 10 AM

**Y en esto último Megumi le da el bollo de carne a Seishiro y se va incrustándole un beso en la mejilla**

Dios que hice para merecer esto, conseguí mi bollo de carne pero también conseguí tener un sábado con una pesadilla que es una loca enamorada de mi AHORA QUE ES LO QUE HARE!


	13. Capitulo 13

**Chicos aqui la conti de este Fic ^^ muchos gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y a los seguidores que ya lo tienen en favoritos o lo siguen, bueno les dejo que continuen leyendo DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico Capitulo 13**

Ya paso el fin de semana y llega el vendito sábado QUE VENDITO NI QUE NADA estoy en un sábado por la mañana en un parque de diversiones esperando a una niña que le gusto pero ni sabe nada de mí, como quisiera que me diera un aviso de que no se hará o algo así , pero no tengo que estar parada en la entrada del parque de Okinawa esperándola para divertirme, Ah solo suelto un suspiro y veo que llega corriendo estaba linda no lo dudo pero aun así tenía planeado pasar mi día de sábado en casa estudiando para mis exámenes y el guion de la obra de Romeo x Julieta.

-Lamento llegar tarde Seishiro-Sempai

-No te preocupes… de todos modos no tenía mucho esperando *comente*

-Bueno y que esperamos vamos a entrar *me dijo sonriendo al final*

Y pues bien entramos yo compre las entradas como todo un buen caballero, y pues si nunca había venido a este parque ya que no he tenido tiempo de recorrer toda la ciudad y pasearme por allí, pero bueno ya estábamos entrando y ella me tomaba del hombro como si fuéramos una pareja y si que nos veíamos como una ya que al parecer la mayoría de la gente venía en pareja o con su familia, lo primero que ella quería hacer es meterse a una casa del terror, y si la niña se asustaba por cualquier cosa y se apegaba más a mí y como que no me daba efecto que lo hiciera y esa casa del terror ni daba miedo, les aseguro que lo que más me da miedo a mi es mi tía…. No bromeo cuando se trata de mi tía O_o||||

-Ah que bueno que termino eso me daba mucho miedo Sempai

-Sí, lamento eso será mejor ir a por el siguiente juego ¿Qué te parece?

Y si ahora para desquitarme que me trajo y me quito mi sábado relajante la subí a la montaña rusa MÁS GRANDE del parque, aunque suene cruel pero Lociento por ella (Inner: que mala eres después de que es tu primera Fan y con eso puede que ganes contra el Uchiha; Ella arruino mi sábado; Inner: Pobre sabes cuanto abría decidido esto así que no la arruines malvada) Bueno mi Inner tenía razón no tendría que ser tan mala con ella pero también me quería divertir un poco así que la montamos al parecer ella empezó a ponerse pálida antes de que empezara el juego pero la tome de la mano y le dije que todo iba a salir bien y con eso ella me lo devuelve con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de su parte, y si el juego empezó iba muy rápido yo estaba demasiado feliz porque era tan divertido aunque Megumi estuviera pasándola un poco mal pero no hubo mucho el juego termino bien, y Jajaja ella se veía tan graciosa su cabello se había despeinado mucho, ella lo noto y se empezó a acomodar el cabello, bueno lo siguiente era que a ella le dio un poco de hambre así que le dije que fuéramos por algo de comer y esta acepta compre unos pequeños helados, yo me compre uno de vainilla mientras que a Megumi le compre uno de Pistacho, y con eso nos sentamos en una banca a platicar.

-Que divertido ha sido Seishiro-Sempai

-Si Gracias por hacer que mi sábado fuera entretenido *comente*

-¿A usted le gusta alguien Sempai?

Y de repente la nieve que tenía en la boca la trague y por unos momentos empecé a toser, nunca pensé que algún día me harían esa pregunta no al menos así que estuviera comiendo fue algo sorpresivo para mí que ella fuera la quien me lo preguntara, aunque he tenido varios novios y que me haiga gustado chicos en EUA nunca me di a pensar en alguien que me gustara aquí en Japón, pero bueno no dude en contestarle a la pregunta.

-No Megumi-chan no hay nadie que me guste aun

Ella al parecer se sintió aliviada, creo que en verdad le gusto mucho a esta niña, pero bueno, ella tomo de mi brazo y me jalo para seguir disfrutando de los juegos, subimos a muchos y hasta ganaba unos cuantos juegos y los premios se los daba a ella (bueno algunos no todos) y pues ya era un poco tarde ya estaba atardeciendo y ocultando el sol, de repente sentí que me jalo de mi ropa y esta me señalo la rueda de la fortuna y yo me quede con la cara pálida, recuerdo muy bien a lo que me decían mis amigas de que si una pareja o un chico o chica suben juntos quizás estén para toda la vida, ella siguió tirándome del brazo hasta llegar a esa atracción, estábamos tomando la fila, yo estaba poniéndome algo nerviosa esta niña tiene todo bien planeado creo que siento que algo malo va a pasarme si no hago algo en este mismo instante, de repente sentí que las luces se apagaron no podía ver nada, sentí que la mano de Megumi me soltó de repente y sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y tapándome la boca, haciéndome que entrara a nose donde, de repente estaba acostada en un asiento y enfrente de mi estaba Sasuke! Que demonios que estaba haciendo él aquí, bueno me oculte y de repente en donde estábamos se empezó a mover. Pero ¡QUE CARAJO! (Lamento lo de la grosería), había una ventana a mi lado y me asomé DIOS estaba arriba de la rueda de la fortuna me fije que de Megumi me estaba buscando, y bien amigos ahora me encuentro en la rueda de la fortuna con un azabache.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-No sabía, Yo solo estaba en una cita con una chica y te vi

-Ah, ósea que estabas de Casanova mientras me estabas siguiendo no ACOSADOR

-Hmp *contesto*

No hablábamos mucho, mas sin embargo estaba algo enojada yo estaba con una niña que a lo mejor estaba a punto de violarme y me secuestra ahora un azabache que me hace la vida imposible y me harta a cada rato y resulta que el señorito estaba en una cita con una chica, me imagino que de la escuela, así nunca podre ganar lo de la apuesta y si pierdo… NO NI LOCA PERDERE.

-Ya quiero bajarme de esta cosa *me queje*

-Porque no te callas Escoria y mejor contemplas la vista *dijo él*

Y si deje de quejarme y observe como la ciudad de poco a poco encendía sus luces era tan hermoso como una película de drama, ahora me sentía como una niña pequeña viendo desde la ventana como se encienden y poniendo una sonrisa larga.

-¿Se ven geniales no? *comento el azabache atrás de mi*

-Ahhh, no me asustes así Idiota *dándole un golpe en la cara*

Genial había golpeado al idiota que me salvo, pero él tiene la culpa me asusto de repente así nomas apareciendo atrás de mí, me sentí nose como una presión en mi pecho cuando me hablo, pero verán que bonito le pegue tan fuerte que hice que sangrara de la nariz Jajaja, pero bueno lo levante y lo senté, pase una mano a mi bolsillo para poder sacar un pañuelo que tenia para poder dárselo y con eso que se limpiara.

-Lociento eso te pasa por asustarme *comente dándole el pañuelo*

-Hmp

Mientras Sasuke se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, yo seguí viendo las luces de la ciudad hasta que termino el juego baje cautelosamente para que nadie conocido viera que bajé con ese, me perdí entre la gente y me encontré con Megumi esperándome en una banca esperándome y al parecer estaba algo preocupada.

-¿Donde se había metido? Estaba muy preocupada de que me haya abandonado así

-Lociento mucho *Le dije acariciando su cabeza*

-Por cierto… ¿En dónde estabas?

-¿Yo? Etto… fui al baño por un momento *dije sonrojado*

A ella ya no le dio importancia y me tomo de la mano y seguimos con las atracciones que aun nos faltaban, eran todas divertidas, también volvimos a comer uno que otro bocadillo, era tan pequeña y tierna como si tuviera a mi propia hermanita pequeña llevándola al parque a jugar pero, ya ven que no es eso estoy aquí atrapada porque le pedí el ultimo bollo de carne para almorzar del viernes, bueno y de repente me dijo "entremos allí" me fije a que juego decía y era… ¡EL TUNEL DEL AMOR! O dios mío estaba más que muerta que tal si la niña quería besarme en esa atracción, no podía negármele ya que ella me dio el boyo de carne así que rápidamente fuimos a formar filas y enserio que había varias parejas formándose tal vez en la noche es cuando todo era más interesante, no trataba de negarme ya que la había quedado mal en lo de la rueda de la fortuna. Llego nuestro turno y nos subimos al boto y dejamos que la corriente nos guiara, y pues si ella se apegaba cada vez más a mí como me daban ganas de correr o de saltar del bote (Inner: Vamos todavía hay tiempo; Eso quisiera pero…;Inner: Eres demasiado bondadosa) Llegamos al túnel estaba como decirlo… oscuro y yo estaba con toda la presión del mundo, había leído una vez por accidente un manga Yuri créanme yo no tenía NI IDEA QUE ERA UNO pero al momento de que las dos protagonistas llegaron a … eso… créanme que me traume por eso por eso casi siempre no me acercaba a las chicas que estuvieran interesadas en mi (como hombre) aunque en EUA no corría peligro y podría decir que sabían que era mujer solamente que no con mi verdadero nombre si… larga historia… de repente sentí que ella me agarraba del brazo y estaba acercándose más a mi O DIOS MIO quisiera que alguien me salvara otra vez… DIOS SI ESTAS ALLI SALVAME. De repente el bote se dejo de mover en medio del túnel todo oscuro y sentí que alguien me agarraba del cuello y me hizo así atrás pero esa mano la sentí tan familiar, de repente sentí que podría ver en la oscuridad y lo que vi era MI HERMANO BESANDO A MELODI o por dios como es que supo que estaba en esta situación pero lo más importante como es que sabia donde estaba, no podría creerlo estaba viendo una escena así de tan cerca, mi cara se puso como tomate con tan solo ver eso (Inner: Eres muy inocente; No es cierto yo también he besado he; Inner: Aun así sigues siendo demasiado inocente) Mi hermano pude ver que termino y me sonrió desapareciendo de un salto pero ¿A dónde se fue?, de repente vi que de nuevo el bote se movía y cuando salíamos pude ver a una Megumi sonriente y con sonrojo en su cara creo que le había gustado como besaba mi hermano O DIOS CREO QUE ESTA NOCHE NO PODRE DORMIR….

-Termino el recorrido chicos que tengan una linda noche *dijo el señor encargado del juego*

-Sí, gracias ven Megumi *Dije agarrando de su mano*

Después de habernos bajado del juego ni uno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, y la fui a dejar hasta su casa, ella me agradeció por la linda tarde de sábado que había sido el mejor que ha tenido en su vida (cuantas chicas no dicen eso después de un día como ese; Inner: Pues para ti no creo que haya sido bueno) me dio un beso en la mejilla y esta entro feliz a su casa, y yo estuve dispuesta en irme a la mía, caminaba por toda la calle oscura mas sin embargo los umbrales de las casas me iluminaban de repente sentí otro agarre que me metía a un callejón sin salida, genial tuve un sábado pesado con una loca y ahora esto porque no simplemente me dejo de tontadas y me rebelo a todo el mundo de una vez (Inner: Porque tu tía nos mata) pero bueno, me zafe de su agarre pensando que era el Uchiha o posiblemente mi hermanito pero no, era un señor encapuchado con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y unos anteojos, no sabía quién era y esto me estaba asustando un poco de miedo pero eso no me iba a dejar ver el miedo así que me puse en modo defensivo.

-Tranquila no vine a pelear, solo he venido hablar *comentó*

-¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh, no estoy para revelarte eso si no para decirte "disfruta de lo que te queda" hasta luego señorita Haruno *desaparece*

Que como es que el sabia de mi, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero el se había desaparecido antes demonios, salí de ese callejón y me puse marcha hasta mi casa, quien sea que allá sido hoy no podría estar tranquila esta noche, sé que esto no se lo puedo comentar a mi tía ni a nadie más esto era problema mío y no estaba bien involucrar a alguien más, daba vueltas seguía un camino largo sin rumbo y es cuando me puse a pensar … creo que me he perdido… tanto pensar que ni sé donde estaba ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de las calles, genial este es otro día de mala suerte PORQUE A MI, de repente empezó a sonar mi celular y era de una llamada no registrada así que decidí contestar por si era el tipo anterior.

-¿Hola? *conteste*

-Sakura eres tú, ah me alegro de que estés bien

-¿Quién eres y porque me estas llamando?

-Jajaja, todavía no adivinas quien soy, eres un poco cruel no te parece

- Ya enserio no estoy para juegos, dime ¿Quién eres o donde estas?

-Detrás de ti

Me asuste para golpear hacia atrás con una patada y si patee pero fue de tenido por mi estúpido hermanito valla que me había dado un ataque de espanto, ahora todos querían asustarme este día y de por si vino a mi mente esa escena que… estaba toda roja no podía calmarme, estúpida escena que me hace ver mi hermano como si me gustara ver gente besándose cerca mío y todo porque se supone que esa era yo.

-Te pasa algo parece que estas toda roja *dijo Seishiro*

-Idiota me asustaste y también…¡ME ACABAS DE DAR UN TRAUMA!

De repente el empieza a recordar el de porque estaría traumada y después se empezó a reír como si fuera algo muy inocente pero yo no le vi nada de gracioso, lo di unos cuantos golpes pero a este al parecer no él afectaban en nada que injusto. Después de que mi hermano terminara de reír me tomo de la mano y nos dirigió a lo que es un parque en donde yo conocía y sabia ya por donde ir hasta mi casa.

-Gracias por la ayuda hermano *comenté*

-No te preocupes y… lamento que hayas visto esa escena pero era para poder ayudarte *dijo Seishiro un poco apenado*

-Si muchas gracias onii-san

-Cuídate mucho vale, te seguiré protegiendo cueste lo que me cueste

Y así esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer e irse como siempre sin ninguna pista que le podría seguir para encontrármelo de nuevo, y pues ya era muy noche cuando llegue a mi casa la tía Tsunade estaba furiosa por mi tardanza, estaba supero molesta pero por primera vez, en lugar de atacarme con un arma o objeto que tiene de la nada ella me abraza (PUEDEN CREER ESO; Inner: Fue una cosa de suerte), diciéndome que a la próxima no llegara más tarde a casa y que si esto vuelve a pasar tendría mis días contados (Dios…), subí a mi recamara y antes de cerrar los ojos aun seguía pensando en esa persona misteriosa y de las palabras que quiso decir al final, será mejor que me vaya preparando porque de ahora en adelante creo que algo será diferente

CONTINUARA

* * *

Gracias a todos por leerlo y pues adivinen ^^

**LES TENGO NOTICIAS!**

Hice una pagina en Facebook donde este Fic saldra con su portadita ^^ y bien alli obviamente se pondra desde principio a fin pero no se desesperen tanto como aqui y alla los pondre actualizando y es una pagina que hice no solo para ponerla y que sea reconocida en Facebook sino también para que ustedes pongan las suyas. Si eres un escritor y tienes tu propia historia o Fic con personajes de Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, Crepuscule, etc... puedes ponerlas alli también ^^ bueno los espero en Facebook tambien aqui les dejo el Link:

SonTusFics


	14. Capitulo 14

Gracias por los comentarios anteriores que se hicieron ^^ y bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo disfrutenlo!

* * *

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico Capitulo 14

Era lunes y no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, tuve la pereza de levantarme las sabanas estaban tan ajusto que no quería levantarme y fue hasta que mi tía me levanto gritándome con un megáfono, ¿de dónde saca tantas cosas con que torturarme? no es justo tener que levantarme así, por ahora solo me tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y partí rumbo hacia la escuela, solo estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras tenia puesto los audífonos y oyendo música del celular nada estaba más que distrayéndome del camino, sin embargo estuve a punto de ser atropellado (o atropellada mejor dicho).

-Hey pen!"# $%# ¿que no sabes conducir o que?

Mi humor se había convertido en una gran rabia cuando el estúpido conductor estuvo a punto de hacerme papilla, y lo peor de todo es que el conductor se da para atrás y se pone justo enfrente de mi abriendo su ventana y cuando vi quien era más aun me daban ganas de matarlo y ahorcarle de su corbata de niñito maleducado y arrogante.

-Que no sabes Escoria que tu cruce estaba en rojo *dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante*

-No, estoy seguro que estaba en rojo

-Hmp, como digas

-Idiota *comenté*

-Voy a casa de Naruto y después a la escuela ven y súbete

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha piensa darme ráete ¿Qué es día de los santos inocentes o que?

-Estoy siendo amable y dando mi disculpa por casi atropellarte así que déjate de babosadas y sube ya

-Ni loco me subo a tu auto contigo Uchiha

Seguí caminando un poco ignorando que el Uchiha quisiera darme un aventón, pero ahora me sacaba de mis casillas que el Uchiha estuviera conduciendo lentamente tratando de seguir mis pasos me salía una venita en la cabeza de la rabia, el me estuvo insistiendo y milagro que es esto dejare que se haga del rogar por unos minutos, de repente ya no sentía el auto a lado mío quizás se haya dado por una curva diferente para ir por Naruto, pero nose porque de repente sentí un agarre en mis caderas y de repente sentí que me llevaban cargando como si fuera un saco de harina o algo y era el idiota de Sasuke haciéndome que entrara a la fuerza a su auto poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad y todo y arrancando rápido al parecer a casa del Rubio.

-¿Te gusta la terquedad no pelirosa? *comento el azabache*

-Y a ti ¿no te gusta recibir un No por respuesta verdad?

-Hmp

Solo esperaba a que llegáramos a casa del rubio y fuéramos a la escuela me sentía inquieta e incómoda estando con el Uchiha nose porque pero me daban nervios y para distraerme y fastidiarlo jugaba con su estéreo, el tenia las noticias y yo le cambiaba a otra estación con música y así seguíamos cambiándole y cambiándole hasta que se dio por vencido y dejo que escuchara la música que estuviera puesta y pues si llegamos a la casa del rubio venia corriendo hacia nosotros y abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Hey Sasuke por que te tardaste tanto estaba a punto de…

-Buenos días Naruto *le contesté sonriendo*

-Buenos días Seishiro *contesto el rubio*

-Sube al auto dobe que se nos hace tarde *dijo el Uchiha*

Y así fue el rubio subió al auto y Sasuke dio marcha rumbo hacia la escuela, prácticamente aunque llévese algo ya en la escuela estudiando aun no daba con todas sus áreas ya que siempre estaba en las mismas y hoy me toco conocer el estacionamiento del instituto, muy grande, espaciosa, limpia y si algunos eran chicos de nuestra preparatoria y algunos que otros de universidad pero bueno, yo nomas con que terminara de estacionarse irme corriendo hacia el salón de clases y mejor estar separada de ambos locos que tenía como amigos. Llegamos al salón de clases y todo parecía armonioso si se le podría decir así bueno yo en cambio solo me senté en mi lugar y me puse a estudiar de mi libro de matemáticas (si yace que eso es aburrido pero ni modo ocupaba estudiar antes de los exámenes que se acercaban después del festival). Tocan la campana y la secretaria de la directora entra al aula para dar nos una pequeña información:

-Buenos días chicos, se que hoy les tocaba ahorita a esta hora volver a ensayar su obra para lo del festival desgraciadamente su profesor se enfermo y me temo que sin un maestro supervisando no les podemos dejar entrar al auditorio a ensayar así que esta hora la tienen libre. Disfrútenla.

Bueno muchos se alegraron de no poder ensayar hoy y adivinen si YO SOY UNA DE ELLOS algo que me alegraría el día es que no tendré que volver a ensayar mi papel de Julieta y ponerme toda linda. Aunque nose porque me tengo que poner el traje en el ensayo si solo eso es UN ENSAYO pero válgame que al profe le gustaba ponerme de mal humor cuando quería. Así que con esta hora libre me puse a leer un poco mas de mi libro de matemáticas y después me puse hablar con mis compañeros antes de que terminara la hora libre. Ya después vinieron los demás profesores todos comentando lo mismo de los exámenes después del festival simplemente era como dejarnos los deberes de verano que para mi eran sencillos de hacer. En fin nada más llego el almuerzo y los chicos arrastrándome ahora a la azotea de la escuela que horror trato de soportarlos intentando comunicarme y pasarme bien con ellos el problema es que casi no podía entender sus cosas de hombres pero bueno solo esperaba a que terminara el día e irme a la casa acostarme todo el día.

-Por fin ya termino el día *comente*

-Seishiro-kun te gustaría salir conmigo de compras *comento Ino*

-Emmm no gracias Ino hoy tenía pensado estar en casa todo el día

-¿Qué pasa aquí? *comento Naruto*

Ino le comento al rubio que quería salir conmigo al centro comercial de compras y de repente a Naruto se le formo una gran sonrisa haciendo que algunos de los chicos viniera a donde estábamos comentando la idea de Ino y a muchos les pareció un buen día para salir (claro en lunes, porque no mejor un viernes) y bueno volví ser arrastrada con los chicos y chicas al centro comercial, mi gran día solo dormida tendrá que esperar NO ES JUSTO. Las chicas en gran parte entraban a las tiendas de ropa, medaba un poco de curiosidad y entrar con ellas pero adivinen casi no me gusta ir de compras aunque sea una chica así que me la pase esperando afuera de las tiendas con los muchachos y si hablando cosas de hombres como siempre pero yo solamente estaba escuchando música en mi reproductor del celular y más tarde Naruto me arrastro a una tienda de videojuegos puede decir que me atraían un poco ya que tenía un psp para jugar pero casi no lo usaba pero de todos modos me puse a ver cuales había recientemente y bueno 2 horas viendo las tiendas hasta el punto de estar en una Cafeteria tomando unas malteadas.

-Esta vez si que compre cosas *comento Ino*

-Sí, tantas que nos las hiciste cargar *dijo quejándose Naruto*

-Hay que enfadoso si no son tantas

-De hecho son como 18 bolsas de pura ropa *comento Sai*

-Bueno será mejor que no empecemos una guerra y ordenemos algo *comente*

Y así muchos pedían una malteada o una nieve o algo pequeño y apetitoso yo pedí una crepa, son deliciosas waow enserió es lo que me gusta mucho es como mi dulce favorito se podría decir o uno más bien, pero bueno de repente me fije que a lo lejos veía a alguien encapuchado observándonos pero cuando noto que lo veía se fue para otro lado, será del tipo de ayer anoche o uno de sus espía, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso me ponía extraña y mis amigos estaban notándolo así que dije "piensa en otra cosa Sakura" y de repente me puse simplemente a gritarle y a burlarme de cosas al Uchiha (nos venía acompañando tranquilamente y ahora soy yo la que empiezo el pleito pueden creerlo) extrañada mente el solo arqueo una ceja y me siguió el juego, todos riéndose tranquilamente hasta que cayó la noche todos se iban para con alguien en parejas (de toda los chicos que nos acompañaban), Ino se fue con Sai, Hinata se fue con Neji y Tenten, Naruto se iba a ir con Sasuke y pues yo sola (forever alone) Na ni al caso yo siempre estoy sola desde que llegue aquí nadie me ha cuidado, después de que todos se fueron el Uchiha hablo.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros Sei

-No gracias Sasuke, estoy bien.

-Vamos Seishiro no desperdicies que ahora el teme te ha dado ráete en su auto *comento el rubio*

Una idea tentadora así no tendría que caminar o tomar el metro (ya que el centro comercial quedaba lejos de mi casa) eso pasa de que mi tía no quiere darme un auto aunque ya por fin tenga la licencia… bueno casi pero la tendré. Pero bueno para dejarme de discutideras me fui con el par de idiotas, yo me fui a tras mientras que Sasuke en el asiento del conductor y en el de copiloto Naruto, ellos platicando de tontadas y yo solo me quedo viéndolos y escuchando mi música hasta que el rubio me quita de mi concentración.

-Hey Seishiro ¿por que tan callado?

-Nomas, se supone que hoy solo iba aquedarme en casa pero veo que no

-Jajaja, siempre es así algún día te acostumbraras

-Más bien espero a que pueda descansar mañana

Y por uno minutos me la pase platicando con Naruto hasta que el azabache se estaciono frente de la casa del rubio y este despidiéndose pero también recordando de algo de una noche de chicos que yo no estaba dispuesta a escuchar y a que me pusieran en ello.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela y Seishiro quieras o no tu estarás en esa piyama da de hombres

-Claro Naruto, hasta mañana

Y así el rubio se fue adentro hasta su casa, mientras que yo me cambiaba al asiento del copiloto y el azabache empieza a conducir y luego de repente veo una sonrisita de parte de él seguido de una carcajada que parecía maligna acaso este me quiere asustar o no encuentro muy bueno su chiste así que le preguntaba de que se estaba riendo y el solo ahorro sus comentarios y siguió con su sonrisita y todo hasta llegar a mi casa IDIOTA.

-Gracias por traerme *comente*

-Denada a la otra que quieras ráete dímelo

-No gracias *dije fríamente*

-Ya quiero ver que harás en la noche de hombres

Ese último comentario que hizo y arranco para cualquier rumbo, desde el principio se burlaba de mi y se imaginaba que como estaría yo en una noche de hombres, se que no he estado en ni una pero le demostrare que seré tan normal que hasta se tragara su propio chiste de mi ya lo verán.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Jajaj talvez e proximo capitulo sea un especial de piyamada de hombres (primera piyamada de sakura) ¿como seria? XD espero su paciensia al igual que sus comentarios de como les parecio, y bueno espero tambien verlos por facebook que aqui les dejo el nombre de la pagina "Estos son tus Fics" espero que entren y pues que siga no espero verlos para el proximo capitulo Sayonara~


	15. Capitulo 15

Bueno aqui la continuacion xD gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y pues si este es un Especial en donde nuestra protagonista pasa su viernes por la noche con los chicos de la escuela en una piyamada. Algunas partes si me quedaron como yo me las imagine y otras pues no pero si tienen mucha imaginacion valla que les parecera muy graciosa x3 jajaja bueno no les quito su tiempo y Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Una chica que se hace pasar por un chico Capitulo 15

Y bueno ya verán en que rollo me metí, paso toda la semana y pues lo de siempre, estudiando ensayando para la estúpida obra de Romeo y Julieta para el festival, Aaaa todo era un revoltijo en mi cabeza, lo único que era de las tardes para mí era salir corriendo a toda velocidad a mi casa y quedarme acostada en mi cama, pero ahora llega mi pesadilla un viernes al final de clases lo peor.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy? *dije quejándome*

-No seas así Seishiro ya habíamos puesto la fecha yo se que te divertirás *dijo Naruto sonriéndome*

-Claro ¿Por qué no? será divertido *mencione sarcástico*

Porque a mí, dios porque yo, nose nada sobre fiestas de hombres y aun así tuve que meterme en una, nose cuanto podre aguantar (Inner: Eso te pasa por hablar de más; No me estas ayudando Inner) me fui sin ánimos para mi casa y arreglar todo lo necesario para mi última noche viva, yace que exagero pero que les puedo decir es mi primera noche de chicos y nunca he estado en una, porque no sale de la nada que todo el mundo se enferme o algo así por el estilo (Inner: Ya aceptaste ahora te tienes que aguantar; Y de nuevo digo no estás siendo de mucha ayuda) pero en fin ¿que podría ser diferente del de uno de chicas? Y hable de más como siempre. Para mi sorpresa ya me encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la casa del rubio de Naruto y pues bueno respire profundo y me dispuse a tocar la puerta.

-Hola Seishiro, los chicos y yo te estábamos esperando pasa *comento mi amigo rubio*

Y pues bien entre y al parecer los padres de Naruto estaban de viaje y por lo que me imagino que ahora se porque hizo esta noche de hombres, pero bueno entre y fuimos a su cuarto para mi sorpresa era un poco de desmadre algunos platicaban otros jugaban videojuegos, y muchos estaban ya tomando, el cuarto de Naruto era algo normal pero nunca pude imaginarme que tenía un pequeño como decirlo escondite, era un cuarto de juegos con billar, rock ola, una pantalla de plasma, teniendo también un ps3 con un wii y un mini bar bueno eso se podría decir que era el paraíso de los hombres y bueno los chicos que estaban eran Kiba, Shikamaru, Shouji, Sai, Neji y Sasuke lo locos del salón y con los que siempre me junto en la escuela. Tener que soportarlos una noche creo que no será tan fácil como yo me lo imagine.

-Me iré a cambiar, ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo a la derecha *me dijo el rubio*

Y pues si fui a cambiarme y ponerme la piyama, ya que los chicos por si solos se desvestían en el cuarto para cambiarse pero yo no podía permitirme eso, así que entre al baño y me puse una camisa blanca junto con una sudadera (ya que aun hacia un leve frio en el clima) y unos pans rojo, me devolví al cuarto donde se encontraban los demás y de repente que de tanto relajo paso a un simple juego de cartas, los chicos me invitaron a jugar pero les dije que me pondría a ver la televisión así que me acosté en el sillón mientras que los chicos seguían en la mesa jugando, de repente un comentario vino de Choji

-Hey Naruto, ¿cuándo comeremos algo?

-No te preocupes hace rato ordene unas pizzas y tengo unas papitas en la cocina

-Y que estas esperando para traerlas dobe *comento Sasuke*

-Hmp teme, El que pierda va por ellas *comento desafiante Naruto*

Y así de nuevo veía todo como los chicos se centraban en sus jugadas, al parecer les daba flojera ir a la cocina por tan solo unas mugrosas papas INMADUROS, me levante y le pedí a Naruto que me indicara en que parte estaban las papitas y Naruto solo me sonrió y me dijo que estaban en la alacena que estaba en una puertita al lado de su refrigerador y pues bueno, las encontré y era una bolsón, era como de que vas y compras ropa con las chicas, Naruto estuvo planeando muy bien este día, valla tipo tan extraño y pues regrese y rápidamente los chicos vuelven a cambiar de juego y ahora estaban unos jugando FIFA 10 de wii, estos hombres son tan bipolares que juegan todo rápido y siento que la noche no durara nada, de repente se me acercan rápidamente Choji y Naruto con unas babas de antojos y yo preguntándome cuando llegara la demás comida que ordeno el idiota. Pero bueno de repente se me antojo solamente acostarme en la cama del rubio y de repente ciento algo incomodo bajo la funda de la almohada, voy sacando lo que es y me da una pequeña cosa para jugar y hacer que esto se pusiera interesante.

-Oye Naruto no pensé que serias de los que leen esto *sonriendo y mostrando la revista XXX*

-Espera juro que eso no es mío *dijo el rubio corriendo arrebatármelo*

-Si claro y yo nací ayer *dije tratando de que no me quitara la revista*

Estuvimos corriendo por todo el cuarto y los chicos también me apoyaban les lanzaba o les pasaba la revista para que Naruto no, nos las quitara fue una persecución épica (pobre Naruto) hasta que ya vimos que el pobre estaba cansado y pasamos matando el tiempo hasta que llegaron las pizzas, lo malo es que cada uno de nosotros tuvo que dar algo de dinero porque el idiota de Naruto había olvidado donde había dejado el dinero que le dejaron sus padres. Todos estuvimos comiendo a gusto los que más comieron y se retaron hasta llenarse fue Choji y Naruto y quien gano pues nada más ni nada menos que nuestro querido amigo… gordito de Choji. De repente esperamos a que se nos bajara toda la comida así que de repente nos pusimos a platicar un poco y de repente sale el tema de GUSTOS DE MUJERES hay dios…

-¿Cómo les gusta una mujer? *comento el Rubio*

-A mi no me vean yo ya tengo novia *comento Neji*

-Yo igual *dijo Shikamaru*

-Yo solo quiero una chica que sepa cocinar bien *dijo Choji*

-Que sea linda de pechos grandes *menciono Kiba*

-Yo las prefiero tiernas y graciosas *comento Naruto*

-Que no sean estúpidas y testarudas con eso me conformo *dijo Sasuke*

-Que sean bellas como Ino *dijo Sai*

Bueno eso me da a que a Sai le gusta Ino y al parecer no es tan gay después de todo… y pues solo quedaba yo de contestar y toda la presión se me vino encima, cuales son mis gustos en una mujer no tengo ni idea no conozco muy bien a mi hermano y ni se con que chicas es su gusto pero me le invente y les dije "Listas y simpáticas y no importa si tienen pecho plano" si lo del pecho plano lo digo por mí que así estoy (que mal) y pues los chicos se rieron un poco y después empezamos a seguir jugando con los juegos de ps3 y de wii al final terminando viendo videos en youtube graciosos y viendo películas de Resident Evil desde la primera hasta la quinta. Ahora sí que estábamos disfrutando bien me parecía sencillo y normal así como si estuviera como el de las chicas solo que de hombres no (Inner: No me digas; Ya cállate y deja de ser tan sarcástica) seguimos hablando de mujeres y yo por una parte me sentía extraña y pues sin saber que contestar ya que a mí no me gustan las mujeres de forma amorosa o de pareja, de repente salí un rato a tomar un poco de aire de la noche aunque estuviera un poco frio, las estrellas se veían muy poco a causa de las nubes que se estaban en el cielo y la luna tampoco casi ni se veía todo venia a mis pensamientos claros de cómo sería si no estuviera aquí y hubiera seguido en Estados Unidos, pero bueno tanto estar en mis pensamientos sentí que alguien se puso a lado de mi y era un azabache al que no me había molestado en toda la noche y creo que ahora mismo lo hará.

-Yo pensé que ni durarías 1 hora estando con nosotros

-Jajaja pues en tu cara idiota esto no es nada *dije*

-Hmp, veamos cuanto duras despierta ESCOREA

De repente entra Naruto al cuarto con una hielera y de eso están unos pequeños refrescos y de repente también llevaba consigo unos botes de Sake (Alcohol), no podría creerlo deberás estos chicos que no andan bien de la neurona después de tomar un poco del mini bar también piensan tomar eso… valla que me falta mucho en conocerlos a estos locos, empezamos con juegos de baraja otra vez y el que iba perdiendo iba tomando un pequeño trago de Sake, aunque no deberíamos de tomar alcohol estos se lo toman muy a la ligera aunque unos ya tienen la mayoría de edad claro que en mi país de EUA a los 18 años y pues aquí creo que Japón, todos jugábamos menos Sai que prefirió dibujar un poco en una libreta que traía y a Shikamaru le dio mucha pereza así que solamente se quedo dormido en el sillón, así que solo quedábamos Kiba, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke y Yo, bueno no creo que unos cuantos tragos de Sake me hagan mal aunque dicen que algunos son amargos y otros dulces espero contar con que este dulce. Todo iba bien no había tomado mucho más que 2 veces al que le ha tocado mas es a Choji y su efecto fue caer profundamente dormido, solo quedábamos 5 y el siguiente fue Kiba y como que digo por perro porque de repente se fue al balcón y se puso a ladrar y aullar, de repente me estoy imaginando que ese sake si era algo potente, Neji solamente en unos momentos dejo de jugar porque al parecer el Sake que había traído Naruto le estaba dando mala espina. Ahora solo quedábamos Sasuke, Naruto y Yo, la cabeza me estaba matando me sentía mareada ya llevaba como 5 tragos demonios si sigo así que estupidez estaré haciendo más tarde que me haga efecto el Sake como a los demás, el azabache y yo llevábamos los mismos tragos y Naruto llevaba unos 3 más arriba lo que el rubio solamente con su ultima empezó a sentir como temperatura y empezó a desnudarse enfrente de todos SANTO DIOS no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían al ver que el acto del rubio así que trate de ir como si estuviera queriendo vomitar al baño, tarde unos 5 minutos y cuando volví el rubio estaba atado en su cama tratando de zafarse y mientras los demás tirados en el piso y algunos dormidos ya por el efecto del Sake solo quedaba despierto el azabache y estaba esperándome para seguir jugando nuestro juego de cartas.

-¿Listo para perder?

-Ya veremos quién pierde Uchiha

Y así estuvimos empatando ni uno perdía solamente empatábamos quien sabe cómo pero así era, todos ya estaban sumamente dormidos y en eso el Uchiha y yo paramos un pequeño momento y le dije "hay que hacer una pequeña broma te parece" le conté que si por aquí Naruto no tenía un marcador o algo, mi plan era simple solo pintarle la cara a los chicos y hacerlos pensar que fue cuando estaban tomados, el azabache se rio claro que no tan fuerte y el solo dijo " que infantil pero divertido suena" de repente se dirige a un pequeño cajón y lo habrá, en eso empieza a sacar un marcador negro permanente, y yo empiezo a rayarle la cara todos, hubieran visto por fin el Uchiha y yo al parecer nos estábamos llevando bien por el hecho de que hacíamos una leve broma a los muchachos, valla que estaban muy graciosos y imagínense de repente Sasuke saca unos marcadores de colores y empezamos a rallarles a todos las caras con esos marcadores, el de Choji se lo pusimos como de un cerdito a Sai le hicimos unos ojos bien despiertos y Naruto waow fue el mejor le pusimos ojos, mejillas, lentes, bigotes y de repente nose porque pero saco un pequeño brillo labial de mi bolsita y SE LO EMPIEOZO A PONER al rubio Jajaja se veía tan gracioso, que hasta le tome foto con mi celular y Sasuke hizo lo mismo y claro aun teníamos el juego pendiente no se nos había olvidado, así que de nuevo nos pusimos serios esta vez no importaba si perdías, era solo ver quien duraba levantado y si los dos perdíamos y tomábamos un trago del Sake de Naruto aunque llego a acabarse tan solamente nos echábamos miradas al final donde los dos caímos rendidos los dos juntos. Al día siguiente empezaba abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que veo es una cara de un azabache y me encontraba abrazada a él ¡NO QUE ASCO! Me separe rápido de él y al parecer estaba despierto y con su sonrisa idiota que hace siempre y veía que los demás también se estaban despertando pero para que imaginarse todo el mundo grito y rio al ver sus caras mientras que yo y Sasuke salíamos del cuarto porque si nos vieran sin el rostro pintado pensarían que fuimos nosotros así que para disimular entramos como si nada de nuevo al cuarto y diciendo que nos habíamos lavado ya la cara y de repente todos salieron corriendo al baño mas cercano para limpiarse aunque… solo había 2 XD, pero bueno todo termina bien pude aguantar toda una noche con los chicos excepto que llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue vomitar y con mi tía regañándome al otro lado de la puerta bueno al menos hice que Sasuke se tragara su propia risa de que no iba aguantar y si preguntan por mi estaré todo el día vomitando y recostada en la cama lo bueno que era fin de semana.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado espero COMENTARIOS y tambien que si me hacen el favor de entrar a mi pagina de face donde tengo esta historia y darle like (EstosSonTusFics) entren porfa (: y esperen al siguiente capitulo aunque nose si valla a subirlo rapido porque estar en ultimo año de preparatoria y ultimas materias para entrar a la universidad u.u como que muy ocupada pero bueno espero verlos luego.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Chicos lamento la tardanza este capitulo esta corto pero ojala les guste DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

Capitulo 16

No pude dormir, no pude pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, esa misma cosa o pesadilla venia a mi cabeza que rayos me estaría pasando que no supiera cómo explicarme, me estoy empezando a odiar a mi misma ya que estoy dándole y dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿quieren que les cuente? Pues como les diré, estaba viendo una película con las chicas el domingo era esa de romanticonas del "crepúsculo" y pues me estaba durmiendo excepto por la parte final eso pues si estuvo genial la pelea y todo pero bueno, las chicas se fueron a sus casas y yo me fui hacer tarea y luego sonó mi celular ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarme en medio de la noche? Conteste pero la voz no me era familiar era sospechosa me decía "seguir disfrutando que muy pronto no lo estarás para contarlo" y colgó era la voz de una mujer valla, nunca en mi vida una mujer me había amenazado quizás estaba borracha o algo por el estilo, pero bueno, no me dio importancia termine de estudiar y me fui directo a la cama la cosa es que no pude imaginarme que ese día me daría una pesadilla HORRIBLE!

*sueños de Sakura*

Aparezco en el colegio y saludo a todos como de costumbre pero lo que no me pude imaginar era que todo el mundo me saludaba con una sonrisa y lo más increíble con mi nombre "Buenos días Sakura" pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo nunca les había dicho nada de que era mujer y de repente voy viendo como estoy en el uniforme de mujer y por fin me sentía feliz, ser por fin lo que soy yo sin tener que usar pantalones u el nombre de mi hermano, me sentía bien e iba por los pasillos y todo el mundo me saludaba como si fuera alguien importante y así me sentía, y de repente voy viendo a los chicos y allí entre ellos estaba unos cabellos rosados que se me hacían familiares llegue a abrazarlo y todos se me quedaron viendo extrañamente al igual que yo ¿Qué tenia de malo estar queriendo abrazar a mi hermano?

-Oye Sakura ¿no deberías de estar con tu sabes quién? *comento Naruto*

Y yo simplemente me quede extrañada ¿con quién debería de estar en estos mismos instantes? Todos empezaron a darme una pequeña sonrisilla y hay que dos picaronas pero me dio miedo y escalofríos y de repente mi hermano se voltio y me sonrió tiernamente.

-Nose porque tanto chiste *comente enojada*

-Nada hermanita, solo nos sorprende que no estés con tu novio *dijo Seishiro volviéndome a sonreír*

¿Novio? ¿Acaso yo tenía uno? Nunca logre pensar que yo tuviera uno, bueno me moría por quien seria quizás era alguien guapo o muy de mi tipo alto, inteligente y hermoso, de repente sentí que alguien me tomaba de mis caderas y se pegaba todo a mi cuerpo PERO QUE CARAJOS! Sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo y después voltee hacia arriba a ver quién era su cara y por dios deseaba estar más muerta no quiero imaginarme que el seria mi novio dios díganme que estoy soñando el Uchiha me tenia plenamente abrazada y yo solamente congelada

-¿Qué pasa Seishiro? *contesto Neji*

-Díganme que no es verdad

-Verdad ¿que? *dijo Sai*

Me gire para voltear a verlo y este sin tratar de separarnos me seguía totalmente abrazada, no puede ser enserio esto no parecía un juego ¿desde cuándo yo tenía tan mal gusto? Me ponía roja y este solo me sonreía con una sonrisa que waow se veía sincera

-Te pasa algo mi cerezo *dijo el Uchiha jugando con uno de mis cabellos*

-Yo…yo

Vamos tenía que decir algo no podría quedarme congelada todo el tiempo los chicos se habían ido nose a otro lugar y me dejaron sola con el azabache que crueles son esto si que era una pesadilla yo me sentía que estaba toda roja colorada no podría estarme creyendo esto debe de estar siéndome una broma o algo por el estilo.

-Ya todo está bien no pasa nada o ¿sí? *comento picaron el Uchiha*

-…No… *le conteste nerviosa *

-Te amo Sakura Haruno

Y de repente este se me viene acercando hacia mi rostro, y yo solamente paralizada QUE ES TODO ESTO pronto comencé a sentir su respiración cerca de mi boca y casi estoy por probar sus labios y….

*Fin de los sueños de Sakura*

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *grite*

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes? *Llega mi tía con una escopeta en la mano?

-No es nada tía solamente creo que tuve una pesadilla *comente con una mano en la frente*

-Ah menos mal *contesto mi tía aliviada* pensé que habría sido algo malo

-Si … ¿Por qué traes una escopeta?

-Ah esto *dijo ocultándolo atrás de ella* pensé que había un animal

-¿un Animal? *comente extrañada*

-Bueno en todo caso vuélvete a dormir *comento mi tía y cerró la puerta*

Bueno el caso es que si le quería hacer caso pero, a cada rato venia el mismo sueño, y yo ya no podría más caminaba por mi cuarto, me ponía a rodar por la cama, me ponía a chatear con mis amigos de facebook nocturnos pero nada todo el rato me venía ese sueño a la cabeza total, amanecí con unas grandes ojeras y mi tía no menciono: "más te vale no dormirte en clases" como no dormirme aun sigo dándole vueltas a la cabeza respecto al sueño, creo que pronto dejare el mundo que por el momento me tortura con eso. Bueno me fui caminando hacia la escuela y estaba horrible cada música romántica o pareja que veía era yo reflejada con él santo dios que tendré que hoy es una tortura, corrí hasta llegar no tenía nada que hacer y perder mi tiempo en darme más dolor de cabeza en un día, los chicos y chicas se me quedaban totalmente extrañados con mi actitud de ahora, y el azabache pues lo ignore, le di la vuelta y le di también la ley del hielo con toda la gente a él es al que menos quería ver en todo el santo día no pude hacerme más con esto algo tenía que hacer desaojarme con una cosa, no podía pensar pero… a me dolía la cabeza… y de repente me estrelló con alguien sin darme cuenta, y era una chica con lentes con su color pelo café claro recogido en dos coletas con ojos cafés chocolate.

-Ah, Lociento mucho *comente*

-No te preocupes mi nombre es Ami Ogiwara estoy en la clase 3-B

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Seishiro Haruno y estoy en la clase 2-D

-¿Seishiro Haruno? *comento*

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Ah, eres a la persona que he estado buscando

-¿Enserio? *volví a comentar *

-Si veras, yo estoy en el club de la Radio de la escuela y quería hacer un pequeño programa de preguntas de que tienen los alumnos sobre respecto a un tema o persona y me han pedido entrevistarte

-¿A mí? *comente impresionada*

Quien lo diría, un tiempo aquí y la gente quiere saber de mi, no me extraña de seguro han de tener miles de dudas sobre quien soy ya que no he comentado a casi nadie de la escuela porque soy así, a ver cómo me va con esta…

CONTINUARA

* * *

Muy bien LEAN ESTO: la siguiente quiero que sea un especial de preguntas! ^^ **preguntas a la pequeña protagonista o si quieren a otro personaje de la historia** ustedes diran! QUIERO VER COMENTARIOS CON PREGUNTAS para el proximo capitulo solo ustedes sabran ayudarme para hacer el siguiente. NOS VEMOS


	17. Capitulo 17

Hola a todos ¿como estan? pues ya ven por fin hay continuación de este Fic que bueno ¿no?, bueno quiero agradecerle a Ley-83 por su comentario del capitulo anterior muchas gracias tu comentario fue una gran ayuda para poder haber hecho este domo arigato ne~ y pues bueno, sin mas preambulos les dejo la continuacion disfrutenla!

* * *

Capítulo 17

Enserio fue un encuentro de locos encontrarme con la vocera de la escuela y pedirme una entrevista para su nuevo programa, aunque nose porque la entrevista yo tengo entendido que no soy popular ni nada por el estilo pero bueno, seguí por todo el pasillo a la Sempai hasta llegar al club de periodismo donde a lado estaba la sala de comunicaciones donde allí tenían una pequeña cabina donde yo me imagino allí hacían el programa de Radio, la cabina aunque era pequeña estaba genial, lo bueno que ya estábamos en descanso y no perdía tiempo de clases con hacer esta entrevista que tanto me estaba rogando mi Sempai que la hiciera, así que nos sentamos en unas sillas junto a una mesa una de diferente lado claro, Ami-Sempai dijo que me pusiera unos audífonos que estaban de lado nuestro para poder escuchar mejor así que sin negármele me los coloque y después dio señal de que estuviéramos al aire para comenzar.

-Hola a todos, Bienvenidos de nuevo a "Konoha Radio" y hoy presentamos mi nuevo programa "Entrevista a los famosos" donde cada semana estaremos entrevistando a un estudiante mi nombre es Ami Ogiwara y seré su entrevistadora y nuestro invitado del día de hoy es un chico que acaba de llegar no hace mucho y que dicen que es sobrino de nuestra gran directora a la que le agradecemos con mucho placer en dejarnos hacer nuestro programa con ustedes Seishiro Haruno, ¿Cómo estás Seishiro-kun?

- Muy bien Ami-san gracias por invitarme el día de hoy *comente*

-Muy bien Seishiro-kun tu sabes ¿Por qué estás aquí verdad?

-Sinceramente desconozco el porqué *dije dando una pequeña sonrisita*

-Pues veras me han llegado cartas aquí a la estación para pedirme que te hagamos una entrevista de parte de los alumnos de esta escuela y por tu club de fans

-¿Club de Fans? *comente incrédula*

-¿Acaso no sabía que tiene uno?

Bueno si pregunto es porque enserio es que no sabía o ¿enserio eso fue como un sarcasmo de ella? Valla pero sinceramente el transcurso fue genial ella me platicaba que todos los alumnos de la escuela tenían la curiosidad de saber de mi y quien sabe quien comenzaría ese tal club de fans a de ver sido Megumi pero bueno nose si eso sea verdad y ojala no sea pero bueno eso es una ventaja ya que tengo fans sin saber y podría ganar apuestas con el Uchiha (si es que aun recuerdan que tengo una apuesta pendiente con él) y pues bueno fue un transcurso natural y después empezó con sus preguntas de los alumnos que tenia para mí.

-Muy bien la primera pregunta es de parte mía… ¿Tu color de cabello es Natural? *comento Ami*

-Claro que es natural, yace que muchos se lo pintan pero te aseguro que el mío es 100% Natural *conteste*

-¿De tu grupo de amigos quien te cae mejor y quien peor?

-Eso es fácil el que me cae mejor es Uzumaki Naruto y pues ya muchos saben bueno creo que de mi salón es al Uchiha

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha? *dijo ella*

-Exactamente Ami-Sempai

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si se dice que es amable y es uno de los populares de tu grado

-Por eso mismo. Es un arrogante que se cree la gran cosa y es muy molesto si lo vieras que a cada rato este me hace la vida UCHIHA SASUKE si estás oyendo esto ¡PUDRETE!

-Aaaa sigamos con las preguntas (ojala hayan cortado la transmisión no quiero que la directora se entere de que su sobrino ende diciendo eso porque si no nos corta el programa) *dijo y pensó Ami*

-¿Qué es lo más raro que te ha pasado desde que llegasteis a Japón?

-Lo más raro… veamos…

De repente oímos que alguien entraba a la cabina y dios mío eso si era lo más raro y extraño que hasta me dio escalofríos en toda mi piel, era una persona muy particular y nose si era o estaba pero más estúpido que Naruto por esa ocurrencia. Dios me quiero morir.

-Ah disculpe, estamos transmitiendo ¿Quién es usted? *pregunta Ami*

-Yo mi estimada Joven soy el nuevo intendente de limpieza y me han dicho que venga a limpiar el estudio *dijo él*

-Pero si yo no llame a nadie debe estar en un error señor, fuera de aquí por favor *dijo Ami*

**Seishiro empezó a toser **

-¿Pasa algo Seishiro-kun? *pregunto Ami preocupada*

-Emmm sí, iré al baño un momento a lavarme un poco *dije parándome y saliendo de la cabina*

Me adentre a un baño que casi nadie usaba y empecé a lavarme la cara para pensar que eso que vi no podría ser cierto, de repente escucho que lentamente abren la puerta y me encuentro con ese mismo intendente con su carrito de limpieza tenía un bigote muy grande y unos lentes extraños redondos al igual que también eran grandes, es la peor cosa rara y extraña que he visto en todo este tiempo de Japón me acerque y lo golpee bien duro en la cabeza que hizo que se tiraran sus lentes y su gorra.

-Hey porque tenías que hacer eso, me dolió mucho *dijo frotándose en la cabeza*

-Tú por idiota al venir así vestido ¿Qué te pasa? *dije apenada con toda una furia*

-Pensé un buen momento para hacerte visita *dijo sonriendo*

-Seishiro eres un baka

-Lose y veras que me consideraras más baka al mostrarte esto…

Enserio que con eso si lo considere más baka, nose de donde fregados saco un uniforme de una escuela privada famosa de la zona, y lo peor de todo es que era de niña… ¿Qué pretende este? ¿Acaso quiere echarme a perder la entrevista o algo? Esta vez me negaba rotundamente a ponerme ese uniforme, así que estaba a punto de largarme del baño hasta que él me hablo para llamarme la atención.

-Si no cooperas hermanita, pronto tu escuela sabrás quien eres en realidad, y nuestra tía no la querrás ver enojada ¿oh si?

No, lo que menos quiero es que mi tía se entere, es horrible verla enojada y a lo mejor no sabe que mi hermano sigue con vida después de tantos años, ¿Qué are? Acaso no tendré alguna otra opción, bueno suspire y agarre el uniforme de estudiante de mala gana y me fui a cambiarme el uniforme, pude ver una sonrisa satisfactoria de mi hermano, y porque entre más tardaba, más se preguntaría Ami-sempai en porque me tardaría tanto. Bueno le avente a la cara la ropa de mi uniforme a mi hermano e hizo lo mismo y se fue a cambiar, termino y era como verme al espejo éramos igualitos sin dudas nos podríamos llamar gemelos que ninguna persona notaria la diferencia si los dos nos pondríamos diferentes o la misma ropa, bueno de mala gana avanzamos de nuevo hasta la cabina de transmisión y dios mío todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara incrédulas, yo me apene algo y mi hermano como si nada tenía una gran sonrisa, saben en este momento creo que está llegando a estar en mi lista negra creo que este es la cosa más extraña que me ha pasado desde que llegue aquí. Nos volvimos a con Ami los dos y ella solo pudo darme una sonrisa y pues volvió a con sus preguntas eran muchas pero mi hermano al parecer logro responderlas como si yo las fuera a responder

-Dime algo Seishiro-kun en cosas de amor… ¿te gusta alguna chica en especial?

De repente él voltea a verme y me da una sonrisa pero de esas que ¿quieres que diga que si? O dios mío yo no quiero, no quiero que todos quieran pensar que me gusta alguien aunque claro que no es cierto tal vez a él le guste una mujer pero no creo que de mi escuela o es que a caso le gusto… o dios mío en solo recordar ese momento me pongo a temblar

-Una pregunta muy interesante Ami-san *sonrió Seishiro* pero por el momento no estoy interesado en alguna chica en especial

-Valla una lástima hubiera sido muy afortunada la persona que este contigo

-Claro que alguien me llama la atención *volvió a responder Seishiro*

-¿Así? Y ¿se podría saber quién es?

-Lociento eso es algo asunto mío Ami-san *comento*

De repente sentí que estornudaba como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar pero lo dejamos así. Así que mi hermano siguió con la entrevista que era para mí (maldito roba entrevistas)(Inner: pues técnicamente dice que la entrevista es "Seishiro" así que prácticamente no está faltando en nada, Yo: Inner no estás ayudando en nada)

-Bueno siguiente pregunta Jajaja pues veras la pregunta es: ¿Cómo sería si fueras una chica?

-Jajaja si que es una pregunta interesante… pues mira a ella así como ves a esta chiquilla así seria yo de chica

-Hey a quien le dices chiquilla baka *comente enojada*

-Tranquila o si no te van a salir arrugas y te volverás más vieja al igual que la tía

De repente una de las encargadas de allí de la cabina vino corriendo hasta donde estábamos transmitiendo y llego sudando y muy preocupada Ami se levanto y trato de calmarla pero de repente atrás vienen todos mis compañeros y unas pequeñas personitas que conocía y que una en especial estaba toda enojada y con la cara roja del coraje. No le di importancia ya que por ahora estaba vestida de mujer y el que iba a lidiar con todo era mi hermano. Eso le pasa por quererse meter en donde no lo llaman, pero al parecer nadie me tomo en cuenta todos los que estaban veían a mi hermano. A y por cierto la que venía enojada era la pobre Megumi que le ha de ver herido lo que dijo mi hermano sobre su persona especial.

-Así que púdrete ¿he? Tienes un gran valor para decirme eso escoria *dijo Sasuke todo enojado*

-Que ya nadie te puede ser una pequeña bromita Uchiha *dijo Seishiro todo retador*

-Sempai… ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que vivimos aun no te enamoras de mi *dijo frustrada y llorando Megumi* ¡BAKA! *grito*

Y todo se volvió un gran alboroto, todos estaban gritándose contra mi hermano bueno más bien el Uchiha y Megumi contra él, los demás habían venido de chismosos a ver que pasaba si a lo mejor se metían en pelea y pues Ami tratando de calmarlos porque todo lo que decían se estaba transmitiendo por toda la escuela, creo que esta entrevista llego a su fin. Y de repente siento unos escalofríos bien grandes, de repente escuchamos que todos un ruido de una puerta abriéndose con gran poder y era nada más y nada menos que nuestra directora Tsunade y todos nos quedamos con las caras blancas y pálidas de pensar de lo que nos iba a pasar a todos y lo único que venía a mi mente MUERTE

-MUY BIEN TODOS A SUS SALONES LA FUNCION TERMINO

**Todos se fueron asustados a sus respectivos salones **

Entre esa bolita de estudiantes yo y mi hermano nos escabullimos pero ella nos atrapo agarrándonos de las orejas y nosotros pues quejándonos del dolor que nos ponía, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que nos podrá hacer

-Y USTEDES DOS A DIRECCION ESTAN EN GRAVES APRIETOS *dijo tenebrosamente Tsunade*

-H…h…Hi *dijimos los dos temblorosos*

-EN CUANTO A TI AMI PRONTO VEREMOS QUE PASARA CONTIGO

Y así mi tía nos saco jalándonos de las orejas como todos unos pequeños niños hasta su oficina, sentía que cuando me soltó la oreja esta palpitaba de la presión que me tenía mi tía hace rato pero ahora que haré mi tía se a de preguntar que si quien es mi doble, no sabrá quien es… tendré que inventarle algo bueno para que crea que el Seishiro de aquí es falso

-Tía puedo explicarlo él es… *Tsunade la interrumpe*

**Tsunade le agarra de las mejillas a Seishiro**

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que me avises cuando quieres venir Seishiro Haruno *toda enojada*

-Hi…Lociento mucho tía *dijo Seishiro quejándose del dolor de su mejilla*

-Esperen así que tía ¿!tú ya sabias de Seishiro!?

**Tsunade le suelta las mejillas a su sobrino**

-A veces eres un poco cruel tía no has cambiado nada *comento Seishiro mientras se sobaba las mejillas*

-Sí Sakura, yo supe hace un tiempo por medio de un mensaje que el mismo me mando y eso es una de las razones por las que te hice volver para acá

-¿y cuáles son las otras? *comenté*

-Eso será explicado después y ahora… ¿Quién de ustedes dos fue el que me llamo vieja?

**Y los dos gemelos se apuntaron el uno al otro para culpar**

-Muy bien ya que los dos no quieren confesar o son culpables prepárense a morir el día de hoy

-¡CORRE! *gritaron los dos al unisonó saliendo de dirección*

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por seguir viendolo encerio, quizas tarde en subir conti porque ando estudiando para mi examen para entrar a la universidad desenme suerte ^^ espero ver sus comentarios. Sayonara~


End file.
